Naruto GU
by SeikoValantine
Summary: Cap 8.- Juntos hacia las estrellas... Los estragos de la batalla aun se encuentran dentro de Hinata, pero una carta y una promesa la llenan de dudad, quien es Iori, y porque le promete ayudarla a volar?
1. Chapter 1 los nin de las estrellas

Naruto GU cap 1 "Los Shinobi de las Estrellas

Un día especial es en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki...  
Hoy es el día en que empezara su primer examen de Chunnin...  
En un principio, su compañera Sakura no se sentía confiada en participar, pero de unos cuantos días a la fecha, se notaba mas animada a participar en este examen...Se prepara un desayuno, checa que la fecha de caducidad sea la correcta(agarro esa maña después de un mal episodio(XD) y se alista para encontrarse con sus compañeros...  
en cuanto llega al punto de encuentro se da cuenta que es el penúltimo en llegar al lugar(como es normal, su sensei no se presenta) y saluda a sus amigos..  
"Hola Sakura-chan" dice a una joven de cabellos rosados  
esta ni lo pela, tratando de llamar la atención de su otro compañero...  
en eso, su compañero, el famoso Sasuke Uchiha le dirige una de sus ya famosas miradas de no te soporto...  
Sasuke...dice Naruto en tono desafiante...  
"Mphhh..." Sasuke, aun con los exámenes tan cerca, no pierde el catego...  
Sakura trata de calmarlos, los toma del brazo(mas cerca de Sasuke de lo que debería) y los dirige hacia los exámenes...  
el primer evento de los exámenes es un altercado entre algunos compañeros, que tratan de sacar de quicio a los estudiantes, los exámenes han empezado desde tiempo atrás, cuando un grupo de shinobies de la aldea oculta de la arena, tuvieron un altercado con el grupo...saben que no será fácil, pero Naruto se siente seguro de cumplir el primer paso de su sueño, ser Hokage, para que todos lo admiren y lo reconozcan...  
un tipo extraño, Rock lee, reta a Sasuke, demostrando el nivel de competidores que verán en esta batalla por dejar atrás el grado de gennin...  
el grupo cruza el umbral, y se dirigen hacia la primera etapa del examen, pero Naruto es golpeado por un grupo que estudiantes que huyen de la prueba...  
"Están locos...yo que ustedes huiría... (Dice uno de los cobardes)  
"ni loco me enfrento a esos 3...siempre habrá un próximo año... (Dice el segundo)  
"En que esta pensando el 3ero...Invitar a ese famoso ninja a este examen..."ellos no entienden, pero aun así, entran en la sala...  
ya dentro de la sala, se encuentran con algunos compañeros de su grupo  
Shino...un extraño ser, solo se puede decir eso de el...  
Kiba...se siente el lider de todo y tiene a un perro siempre con el, Akamaru  
Hinata...una chica tímida y oscura, siempre que Naruto la ve, voltea la mirada o hace como que no pasa nada  
ellos son el grupo 8  
Chouji...Un tipo que solo gusta de comer  
Shikamaru..Un tipo que hasta respirar le fastidia  
Ino...otra de las muchas admiradoras de Sasuke en la escuela  
ellos forman el grupo 10  
justo cuando Naruto les pregunta porque esos huían a Kiba, el dice  
"es por esos 3 de ahí, parece que son famosos, o algo así, en cuanto algunos los ven, se van...  
y señala a 3 tipos extraños en una esquina...  
Al parecer son trillizos, idénticos en todos los aspectos, salvo por los extraños ropajes que usan, y unos raros tatuajes en sus rostros...  
un tipo con una armadura de cuero que solo protege el pecho  
otro con una que le tapa la parte baja de la cara  
y el tercero y mas temible, que usa una armadura pesada, que asemeja mucho la piel de un dragón negro...  
Shikamaru dice  
"que fastidio, están robando demasiado la atención, quienes serán..."  
en eso, una voz nueva les dice  
"Son los Gennin invitados de la aldea oculta de las estrellas"  
todos voltean, y ven a un tipo de pelo gris con anteojos...  
"hola..." dice saludando con una tímida sonrisa...  
"Que sabes tu de ellos" pregunta Sasuke, con tono autoritario  
"pues no mucho, es la primera vez que esos shinobies entran en esta competencia, lo único que se es que fueron invitados directamente por el Hokage, y al parecer, el de la armadura pesada, es el famoso Terror de la Muerte  
Ino se queda perpleja..."Elll,Te..Te...ror de la Muerte...  
en eso, Naruto atina solo a preguntar  
"Que ese tipo es famoso, o que...  
Ino dice  
"Hace tiempo cuando estudiaba algunas técnicas, encontré un video de un shinobi que destruyo solo una aldea oculta la infame aldea oculta entre los susurros...  
esos tipos eras expertos asesinos, que gozaban incluso de asesinar a sus propios clientes...muchas aldeas se unieron para atacarla, pero ese trabajo fue logrado solo por uno solo, a quien las personas usaron llamar El Terror de la Muerte...  
Naruto escucha esas palabra, y se queda viendo a esos sujeto, a quienes la atención no parece importarles...

En eso, el más inofensivo, al parecer, de esos 3, le dirige a Naruto una tímida sonrisa, lo cual lo extraña aun mas…

En eso, el tipo de los anteojos se acerca al grupo, y le extiende la mano a Sasuke…

"Hola, mucho gusto, Yakushi Kabuto, para servirles…

Sasuke devuelve su mirada, pero la mano pareciera la trajera pegada al cuerpo, puesto que no hace ni el mas mínimo intento por regresar el saludo…

Repito la pregunta (dice Sasuke con un tono mas que autoritario)…Que nos puedes decir, se ve por tu mirada que sabes mas de lo que admites….

En eso, Kabuto solo atina a contestar…

"Los rumores son ciertos, el ultimo de los Uchiha es en verdad un genio, si en verdad se un poco mas de lo que admito, pero no por mi boca, sino por mis estudios…

En eso, saca lo que parece ser un grupo de cartas, y dice al grupo…

"Puedo sacar 3 cartas, no mas, si les digo mas, podría interferir dándoles mas información de la que debería, estas cartas tienen los datos de cada shinobi que a presentado este examen los últimos 4 años, así que si me dan los datos de quien les inquieta, con gusto les diré lo que quieran…

Justo antes de que alguien diera una opinión, Sasuke dice…

"Quiero los datos de aquellos que responden a los nombres de Rock Lee, Gaara del desierto y del Terror de la Muerte…

"Bien(dice Kabuto, con un aire de alivio) si me dicen los nombres, eso será mas fácil…

En eso, hace algunos movimientos con las manos, una serie de sellos bastante precisa, y de grupo de cartas salen disparadas 3…

Estas cartas son idénticas a las otras, y además están en blanco…

"Empecemos con esta… (Dice Kabuto mientras pone una de las cartas en el suelo, pone un dedo encima de ella y tras algunos movimientos, una nube de polvo sale y se forma un grupo de imágenes)

"Veamos, Rock Lee….uhmm, interesante…aquí dice que aunque no posee muchas habilidades en lo que respecta a ninjutsu o genjutsu, sus habilidades de taijutsu han aumentado en forma exponencial durante el ultimo año, sus compañeros de equipo son Hyuga Neji y una kunoichi de nombre Ten-Ten, su sensei es Maito Gai…

Toma la segunda carta, la pone en una posición igual a la anterior, y cuando las imágenes se forman, dice….

"Gaara del desierto, misiones desde c hasta b….compañeros….Kankurou y Temari…de sus habilidades, por ser de una aldea ajena, no tengo datos, pero al parecer, nunca ha sido tocado en batalla…interesante, hizo una misión b+ y aun así no fue tocado, eso si es alarmante…

"Tus opiniones no me son relevantes, date prisa, que podrían pillarnos (dice Sasuke, a quien esa actitud despreocupada parece irritarle)…

"Esta bien, esta bien…después de todo, guarde lo mejor para el final…

Y toma la 3er carta, la pone en posición, y las imágenes aparecen…

"Según su tarjeta, su nombre es desconocido, pero…para los examenes tomo un pseudónimo bastante curioso…Grim Scythe…

Sus misiones van desde b y, dios, hasta 3 misiones a, vaya el tipo si que es airado, sus compañeros también irrumpen con un pseudónimo, el de la armadura mas ligera se llama Twin Blade y el de la cubre bocas, Edge Punisher…

Sus Habilidades son desconocidas, aquí me dice sobre el rumor de la aldea de los susurros, en varios países lo consideran un peligro potencial de clase b, también que utiliza un chacra bastante raro, un taijutsu elevado pero que nunca se le ha visto usar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu, su mentor es un ninja retirado de una aldea alejada de aquí, Antharas de la aldea escondida entre el Crepúsculo…

En eso, Sakura pregunta…

"Peligro potencial b?

"Si, (dice Kabuto) si tomamos en cuenta la actitud de la aldea de los susurros, un peligro potencial es como lo tomarian si atacara premeditadamente una aldea, la paga correspondería a una misión b, talvez por ser solo una persona…

"Esto… (Dice la tímida Hyuga) si se le califica así por estar solo, quienes son los que están con el…

"Pues al parecer, para ingresar a este examen, se le exigió formar un equipo y presentar un mentor, así que supongo que fue a su aldea y tomo a los primeros que pudo, solo mientras se le requiere la presencia de un equipo….

Kabuto saca otra carta, le da el mismo tratamiento que las demás, y un mapa del mundo aparece…

"Miren, aquí esta un mapa del mundo, este mapa muestra la cantidad de shinobies que cada país a aportado para estos examenes, como ven, la mayor cantidad proviene de la aldea de la hoja, pero también tenemos shinobies de la hierba, la nube, la niebla, la roca y de la arena, y de algunas aldeas menores como las estrellas, y el sonido, que solo han presentado un equipo cada una…

Un grupo siniestro, los mencionados shinobies del sonido, escuchan esto, y el hecho de ser llamados menores les molesto, por lo que se lanzan en contra de Kabuto, y cuando uno de ellos se acerca al peliplateado, un grupo de sombras se interponen al ataque…

"Tranquilízate, basura (responde mirando fijamente a los ojos el tan nombrado Terror de la Muerte) este lugar es muy pequeño, y no me gustan los ruidos fuertes en los lugares cerrados…

"Dosu, que esperas, quítate a ese tipo y termina con el problema (dice uno de los ninjas del sonido)

Pero el no responde, solo lo mira, sumido en un sopor mas parecido al miedo, no se mueve, ni siquiera pestañea, y por un minuto, pareciera que al ver esos ojos, su mundo se hubiera detenido, y por un instante, un brillo intenso apareció en esos ojos, rojos escarlata, mientras veían a ese nin de una forma desafiante…

Lo ultimo que hizo, fue caer de espalda, como quien acabara de salir del efecto traumático de un genjutsu, si moverse, mientras el Terror acercaba ambas manos a un costado de su cuerpo, del que surgió un brillo extraño, y con un movimiento lento, de la nada surgió una guadaña negra, bastante adornada, la cual esgrimió apuntando directamente a la cabeza del shinobi de sonido…

"Déjense de tonterías, basuras… (Se escucho del frente del salón, de donde una nube de polvo aparece un shinobi mayor) o tendré que darles un par de nalgadas, si alguno de ustedes se propone matar a algún examinado, díganmelo de una vez para sacar sus sucios traseros de konoha…

El Terror se va decepcionado, pero alcanza a observar al shinobi del sonido, y en un tono airado, solo atina a decirle "Hasta la próxima" mientras se retira a donde se encuentra su equipo…

En eso, Hinata gira, y observa de reojo como uno de los shinobies de las estrella, Twin Blade, la mira detenidamente, no se siente acosada, solo que esa mirada le parece conocida, como si, en otra vida talvez, alguien la hubiese mirado de esa manera…

Los Shinobies del sonido retiran a su compañero, el cual aun se ve bastante inmóvil…

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Hokage, el se encuentra moviendo algunos papeles, cuando uno de sus chunnin guardias abre la puerta…

"Hokage-sama, me dicen que los examenes han comenzado, la primera fase se encuentra a cargo de Ibiki Morino, la segunda a cargo de Mitarashi Anko y la tercera de Genkou Hayate, desea ver los examenes…

El Hokage no deja de ver los, papeles, pero le dice…

"No, estaré listo para la 3era parte, dejen todos la torre, espero una visita…

"Pero…Hok…

"Que no escuchaste mi orden, Hishame….

"Si, lord Hokage, me retiro…

Al irse el último de la torre, un tanto extrañados por la orden, una voz siniestra irrumpe en la oficina del Hokage…

¿?"No era necesario tanto subterfugio, Hokage-sama

3ero.-" Si cualquiera nos interrumpiese, hubiera sido un mal anfitrión, no lo cree así?

¿?".- Para nada, se que es un hombre muy ocupado, solo he venido a referirme a mi presencia en la 3er prueba

3ero.-"Eso ni siquiera es necesario, sabe que siempre será bienvenido, lo que no me explico, es porque tanto interés este año…

¿?.-"Vamos, sabe mas que nadie, mi repentino interés en estas pruebas, un amigo común, se presenta hoy, si no me equivoco…

3ero.-"entonces, su reputación de obtener la información correcta en el momento correcto es bien ganada, así es, en estos momentos debe estar en la primera fase, un examen que medirá sus agallas…

¿?.-"Entonces, no será un problema, sabiendo quien fue su "Mentor", sabemos que lo veremos en la ultima fase, digo, ya observo a sus compañeros…

3ero.-"así es, que fácil se las arreglo para eludir ese requerimiento…

¿?.- "si, después de lo que le paso a su ultimo equipo, la soledad le sentaba bien, pero obligarlo a formar un equipo, solo nos demostró lo fácil que busca una salida a sus dificultades, una prueba mas que inequívoca de sus habilidades…lo que no me explico es porque tanto interés de el en entrar en las pruebas de este año en particular, parecía ansioso de ello…

3ero.-"Es que quería ver a "alguien en particular, y no lo culpo, después de esa gran relación…

¿?.-"Si, con la suerte que ha tenido en crear "relaciones", un reencuentro es lo mejor…

3ero.- "Y para cuantos invitados debo extender la invitación…

¿?.- Solo seremos yo y 2 de mis guardias, una de ellos esta mas que idealizada de verlo de nuevo, después de cómo acabo, arde en deseos de reencontrarse con el…

3ero.- Bien, esperare su visita, no nos haga esperar mas de lo debido…

¿?.- No se preocupe, estaré puntual, bueno, me despido, buen dia, Hokage-sama…

3ero.- Buen día…Ryukage-sama

Y en eso, al voz que se escuchaba, al igual que varias sombras

que rodeaban la habitación…

Un poco huraño, el Hokage se levanta, esa platica ha durado mas de lo que el hubiera pensado, para esas horas, el primer examen ya debía de haber acabado, y mientras, el Hokage cabila sobre el resultado…

3ero.- Como te habrá ido, y que esperas conseguir…

Enciende un cigarro, inhala un poco del humo, y continúa su pensamiento…

3ero.- Nunca te he limitado, y menos hoy, espero que el suyo se un reencuentro dulce, buena suerte….Haseo-kun…

Mientras tanto, en un tejado cercano, los 3 de las estrellas ven hacia el edificio del Hokage con un aire de nostalgia, uno de ellos, sostiene una foto, donde se observan las siluetas algo difusas por la posición de las mismas, de 2 niños, y observa el cielo de ese día, con una luna mas brillante que otros días, como aquel día, el ultimo…de la aldea de los susurros…

Después de las eventualidades del primer examen, los 9 chicos tienen día libre, por lo que se reúnen a buscar el tan afamado video del terror de la muerte, en espera de saber porque tanto interés en ese sujeto...

Ino toma el teclado, y todo el grupo se agolpa alrededor de la pantalla, y ella se adentra en un buscador, y pone las mismas palabras que uso aquella vez...

Ino.- "Si mal no recuerdo, cuando Asuma sensei me dijo que debía fortalecer mi cuerpo en el caso de un encuentro físico en los exámenes, me ordeno buscar...cuales eran las palabras...a si... Taijutsus avanzados...aquí se desplegaron los video, ahora, solo...creo que era...si, la pagina 3...

Ella sigue moviéndose, hasta que encuentra el susodicho video, lo descarga y lo pone en play...

Nin-1.-"Que idea tan rara, traer una cámara para ver como matamos a estos transeúntes

Nin-2.-"Que, no quieres dejar para la posteridad tus hazañas...

Nin-3.- "A callar, ahí viene nuestras presas, enfócalas bien...

En eso, en el video se ven un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, en la mayoría niñas, que caminan por el camino, sin notar que son observados, en eso, alrededor del pequeño grupo salen alrededor de 12 shinobies con emblemas de la aldea de los susurros, una calavera atravesada por un kunai…

Las niñas no saben como reaccionar, en eso una de las kunoichies del grupo, de cabello rojo y corto y con la piel bastante mas morena que el resto, se planta enfrente del indefenso grupo…

Lider-nin" Disculpen la intromisión, buscamos a….Asuka Ryujin….

En eso, una de las niñas del grupo dice "Esa…soy…yo"

Lider-nin "Que bien, eso nos ahorra muchos problemas (le dirige una fría mirada al resto de las niñas, y ve como sus aliados ríen de forma siniestra, saboreando la sangre que están a punto de esparcir) bien niñas, cuando vayan al infierno, recuerden; ustedes fueron gratis, ella es por la única que nos pagaron…

Y la líder del grupo levanta una espada, dispuesta a darle el golpe mortal, mientras que sus amigos disfrutan de atosigar al resto de las niñas, cuando uno de los nin de su grupo es lanzado hacia el frente…

Lider-nin.- "¿Que diablos?...

En eso, la cámara voltea hacia el compañero herido, solo fueros 2 golpes, que forman en su espalda una X, no se mueve, y se fija en otra dirección, donde un extraño sujeto, de armadura pesada totalmente negra, de la que sobresale un apéndice enarbolado de púas en forma de espada plegable en la espalda, es observado por el resto de los nin…

En eso, uno de los nin observa bien las facciones del sujeto que los reta, y solo atina a decir…

"E,ee,es,el terror de la muerte, ¡ES HASEO, EL CAZADOR DE RECOMPENSAS!

Cinco shinobies atacan, y el evade los ataques saltando rápidamente de un lugar a otro, de repente, el mueve sus manos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, de donde surgen luces muy brillantes, y al retirarlas, aparecen 2 dagas, que al parecer no tienen filo…

De repente, las dagas brillan, solo un instante, casi imperceptible, pequeñas puntas aparecen alrededor de toda la periferia de la misma, mismas que empiezan a moverse hasta despedir una luz continua, formando un filo de luz alrededor de las dagas, mientras un zumbido se escucha en la atmósfera…

Uno de los nin ataca directamente, pero el usa una de las dagas para parar el golpe, y la otra para matar a su enemigo a través de un tajo cruzado…

Otro shinobi usa ese momento para atacar, pero su cuello es roto a través de una patada circular que conecta después de evadir el ataque…

Cada ataque de los shinobi es repelido, y poco a poco, cada uno de los que atacan al sujeto es matado, pero un grupo de los asesinos cambia de estrategia, y rodean a Haseo, y empiezan a formar sellos, en búsqueda de un ataque combinado de ninjutsus…

En eso, el dirige sus dagas hacia su origen, donde vuelve a aparecer la extraña luz y estas desaparecen, seguido de esto, dirige ambas manos hacia su costado derecho, la luz vuelve a aparecer, y mientras grita "Ninjutsu de sellos…DEMASIADO LENTOS…" un movimiento circular de sus pies termina con el asedio de esos sujetos, mientras que la guadaña que habían visto en el primer examen aparece en sus manos…

En eso, un par de shinobies saltan, el primer es evitado dando un salto hacia atrás, pero el segundo se acerco tanto, que tuvo que interponer la guadaña para detener el golpe, la cual es despedida por los aires…

El tipo sonríe por lo que logro, sin darse cuenta que Haseo pone su mano en su rostro, y de la palma surge un destello de energía, que le arranca la cabeza de tajo…

El otro sujeto ataca, el es mucho mas corpulento y su arma es un gran martillo, y cada vez que ataca, el lo evade con saltos de un lado hacia otro…

De repente, el se detiene, dirige ambas manos hacia su hombro derecho de la luz vuelve a aparecer, pero esta vez es una gran espada, bastante pesada al parecer, la que aparece…

De la espada, aparecen más pinchos que giran, dando ese filo luminoso al arma…

El interpone esa nueva arma al martillo del enemigo, el cual se puede observar gana en físico y corpulencia, pero del choque aparecen chispas, producto de la fricción de las puntas giratorias, el martillo es partido en dos, al igual que el sujeto en el mismo movimiento…

Entonces, el Terror, Haseo, se acerca a la líder, quien solo atina a balbucear algunas palabras…

Lider-nin.- "Al parecer, eres bueno, no deseo perder la vida, sabes, así que solo, tómalo con calma….tranquilízate... y….MUERE!

Del brazo de la líder aparece una daga, pero un movimiento rápido de la espada le arranca el brazo, y un segundo movimiento le atraviesa el estomago, de los que borbotones de sangre aparecen…

Las niñas se acercan a agradecerle a su salvador, pero este desaparece de la nada, reapareciendo en frente del sujeto que aun, petrificado, sostenía la cámara…

Por la sorpresa, este tira la cámara, mientras Haseo pregunta sobre la localización de la aldea de los susurros…

El tipo balbucea algunas cosas, acto seguido el sonido de fricción se vuelve a oír, y el cuerpo de shinobi cae sin vida…

Pequeñas letras aparecen después de esto, diciendo que muchos escépticos dudan de la veracidad de ese video, pero los estudios no demuestran que sean falsos, y el hecho de que 3 noches posteriores a esa, la aldea de los susurros desapareciese en un mar de llamas, reafirma la idea de que fuera el quien acabara con esa aldea…

Todos quedan en silencio, hasta que Shikamaru dice…

"Que fastidio, ese tipo solo es bueno en tácticas, no es un súper ninja ni nada por el estilo, solo formulo bien una estrategia de combate….

Todos miran escépticos a Shikamaru, y este, usa su gesto de que remedio, y empieza a explicar…

"En primer lugar, la sorpresa, esos ninjas estaban mas que orgullosos de su estado que se descuidaron, el solo tuvo que esperar a que aparecieran, para atacarlos por sorpresa, la daga doble es buena con combates cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que puedes detener un ataque y atacar con la mano sobrante, cuando se vio rodeado, se detuvo a calcular cuanto tiempo tardarían en atacarlo con sus ninjutsus, cuando un ataque combinado de taijutsus lo hubiera eliminado, así que solo espero a tenerlos a un solo tiro, por lo que utilizo la guadaña, un arma de mediano alcance, para atacar a un grupo a mediano ataque, cuando lo atacaron sincronizadamente se vio en problemas, y mas cuando se enfrento a alguien con una buena defensa, por lo que esa espada fue funcional, es perfecta por su peso para romper defensas…

Todos quedan estupefactos a la explicación de Shikamaru, pero aun así, el hecho de que ese sujeto fuera un gennin, los llenaba de duda en el examen…

Sakura se separa del grupo, el día libre que les dieron para la segunda parte del examen apenas comenzaba, la visión del video aun no se le borraba de la mente, así que se sentó a pensar sobre eso a la sombra de un árbol, tenia miedo, pero irse cuando ya habían pasado la primera parte la llenaba de temor hacia como lo verían sus compañeros de grupo…

Ya antes estuvo a punto de truncar los planes de Naruto, cuando dudando de su capacidad, estuvo a punto de renunciar al examen, pero la realidad era otra…

Se escudo en el sueño de Naruto para ocultar sus propios medios, no sabia que pasaría en las 2 próximas partes del examen, pero algo era seguro, tendría que pelear, y esa era la parte que mas le temía…

Durante sus misiones, siempre se había escudado en Sasuke, pero aun Naruto la había defendido y hecho algo por el grupo, ella se sentía inútil, no hacia nunca nada más que observar a sus compañeros, y ese sentimiento no le gustaba…

Y lo peor de todo, mientras mas pensaba en eso, una energía extraña, se formaba dentro de ella, y cada vez que dicha energía se formaba, más y más inútil se sentía…

En eso, una voz extraña sonó arriba de ella…

"Sakura….

Ella volteo, instintivamente, hacia arriba, y vio a un sujeto que no conocía decir su nombre…

"¿Creo que así se llama este árbol, o me equivoco?

Entonces ella comprendió, en su estado de animo, no se había percatado donde había decidido descansar, en efecto, ese árbol era un cerezo, y las Sakura (Flores de cerezo) brotaban…

Una vez, cuando niñas, Ino le dijo que algún DIA florecería, pero cada vez se sentía más y más inútil, y pensaba que la vida de ninja no era para ella…

En eso, el tipo se bajo de árbol, y se paro frente a ella…

En eso, ella lo reconoció como el miembro del equipo de la aldea de las estrellas, quien según Kabuto-san respondía al nombre de Twin Blade…

Sakura.- Etto…

Twin Blade.- Conoces la historia de la Estrella del Alba…

Sakura que ese era el nombre de un arma, pero al parecer no se refería a eso, así que indago un poco en su memoria, de sus conocimientos ninja, pero nada de eso tenia sentido…

Twin Blade.- Es una flor, que solo florece una vez, es extremadamente rara, y necesita de muchas cosas para florecer, es cuestión de paciencia, y a veces solo florece tras muchos sacrificio, en un atardecer especial, tarda, pero dicen que es la flor mas hermosa al hacerlo…

En eso, el pone una mano extendida enfrente de ella, y le dice…

Twin Blade.- Dame un golpe…

Sakura, un tanto apenada, da un ligero golpe en la mano, pero el solo atina a decir...

Twin Blade.- Renuncia a ser shinobi…YA…

En eso el se planto enfrente del árbol, pareciese que acumulaba un poco de energía en su puño, y le dio tal golpe que el árbol se partió en 2, dejando astillas por todo el ambiente…

Twin Blade.- En el mundo de ninja, el temor y la duda es la muerte, seria bueno que solo tu murieses, pero si dudas, también tus compañeros morirán, así que renuncia y salva tu vida, frente de marquesina…

Esas últimas palabras no le gustaron…

Ino acostumbraba a llamarla así, pero que una persona que no conocía la humillara de esa manera, no le gustaba, así que ataco, con todas sus fuerzas, sin duda, y conecto y golpe directo…

El tipo apenas se movió, pero su mejilla estaba roja, y un hilo de sangre salio por su boca…

Twin Blade.- ese si es un golpe, felicidades, Sakura-chan…

Sakura aun no comprendía el porque el había recibido ese golpe, o porque el la forzase a darle ese golpe…

Sakura.- Etto….yo….

Twin Blade.- Tu fuerza es la necesaria, creo que es mas que suficiente…

Sakura.- ¿Suficiente…para que?

Twin Blade.- Te enseñare la técnica que use en el árbol, una técnica de la aldea de las estrellas, el Puño de Estrellas…

Ella no comprendía porque el haría algo así, y el solo atino…

Twin Blade.- Tengo una amiga que sabia mucho sobre plantas, su sueño era ayudar a una flor que no podía florecer a florecer, así que, por ella, florecerás como la flor mas bella del mundo, Sakura-chan…

Una sonrisa surgió de los labios de Twin Blade, una sonrisa que pareciera veía hacia el futuro, una sonrisa de complicidad con Sakura, quien, en ese momento, comprendió ese pacto secreto, firmándolo con una sonrisa…


	2. Chapter 2 el bosque

Naruto GU Cap 2.- El bosque…

Nota: Este es un fanmade hecho solo por fans para fans, no soy dueño de Naruto ni de Hack/GU, esto esta hecho solo como un fanzine de entretenimiento, sin ningún tipo de provecho mas que el de entretener.

Bien, comenzamos.

El día era perfecto, el descanso les había servido para salir un poco del estrés provocado por el examen del día anterior, donde habían pasado a la siguiente fase del examen para convertirse en Chunins, Naruto llega al punto donde se llevara a cabo la segunda parte del examen, solo para darse cuenta que tanto Sasuke como Sakura ya se encuentran en la zona, al igual que el equipo 10 y el 8, quienes también pasaron, solo algo le extraña a Naruto, aunque no hubo practicas el día anterior, por consejo de Kakashi-sensei, Sakura se ve bastante cansada, y su brazo derecho tiene una vendoleta que le cubre el puño y parte del brazo, además que no se ve que halla dormido muy bien, por lo que se le acerca un poco, y con un tono interrogatorio, le pregunta "Sakura-chan, que te paso en el brazo, y que cara tienes, Kakashi sensei nos advirtió que descansáramos, debido a que tendríamos un examen de supervivencia, acaso no dormiste bien, te ves…acabada…"

"El bobo tiene razón ( dice Sasuke tratando de no perder la compostura fría) si es un día malo para ti, lo será también para nosotros, si no puedes obedecer una simple instrucción, no creo que nos sirvas de mucho"

"No es para tanto (dice Naruto tratando de subirle la moral a su compañera, quien cada vez se ve peor, y los comentarios de Sasuke no ayudan en nada) solo creo que deberías de haber descansado mas, pero llegaste mas temprano que yo, así que solo creo que te falto un poco de sueño, es todo, verdad, Sakura-chan"

"Etto…Estoy bien, no se preocupen, solo un poco desaliñada, y me corte con una hoja de papel (dice Sakura no tan segura de sus palabras) pero estaré bien en cuanto entremos en acción" y les dirige a sus compañeros de equipo una sonrisa, tratando de convencer de lo serio de sus palabras.

Ellos fingen creer en sus palabras, después de todo, Sakura es un miembro de su equipo, y para esta parte necesitaran a todos los miembros posibles si es que quieren llegar a ser Chunins

Para Sakura, fingir sonrisas es un arte, ella siempre lo ha hecho, no es que no sea infeliz ni nada por el estilo, solo que muchas veces es mas fácil fingir que se es feliz a dar explicaciones, lo cierto era que aquel entrenamiento con Twin-Blade fue mas fuerte de lo que ella pensaba, y mientras el tiempo para el examen transcurría, ella recordaba lo que aquel sujeto de la aldea de las estrellas le dijese para aprender esa técnica, que según el ella podría usar.

"Empecemos por lo básico, esta bien, Sakura-chan" dijo Twin-Blade mientras la pelirrosa asiente con la cabeza.

"Bien, la clave de todo es la energía utilizada, veamos, notaste algo peculiar en el momento en el que use la técnica en el árbol?"

Aunque Sakura era buena en los pequeños detalles, esa pregunta la tomo en sorpresa, solo había visto la técnica una sola vez, y le pedía ver algo sospechoso, digo, el uso eso en un momento nada idóneo para observar, pero el la miraba como esperando a que dijera algo, lo que fuese, para demostrarle que había puesto atención, así que trato de recrear la escena nuevamente en su mente, como la vio, cada movimiento, y trato de recordar cualquier cosa que le diera una clave sobre ello, por ejemplo, los sellos que uso para canalizar la energía…

"No usaste sellos (dijo como si la sorpresa de haber encontrado la respuesta ella misma no se la creyera) solo sentí una acumulación repentina, pero no formaste ningún sello, y atacaste el árbol"

"Exacto (dice el con una sonrisa asertiva) no use ningún sello para realizar la técnica"

Eso no tenia sentido para Sakura, el que una técnica no usara sellos para moldear el chakra era algo imposible, en la escuela le habían dicho que los sellos era la forma idónea de moldear el chakra para darle la forma deseada, pero como podría ella aprender a utilizar una técnica sin formar sellos.

"Observa esto, Sakura (dice Twin-Blade mientras levanta una de sus manos, de la que sale una pequeña esfera luminosa) esto, es chakra, en su forma mas simple, solo energía, así se ve el chakra cuando no formas sellos, aunque algunas técnicas de chakra no forman sellos, en su mayoría esta es la forma de un chakra sin moldear, es energía inofensiva, no puede dañarte, mira , tócala y lo veras…"

Sakura toca la esfera, primero con miedo, al tacto es cálida, pero nada mas, es como si pasara su mano por una lámpara de luz, se ve el haz de luz, pero solo se siente el calor.

"Empecemos por lo que sabes Sakura, que es el chakra, de donde proviene, dime todo lo que sabes de el"

"Etto…(un poco nerviosa, Sakura trata de recordar aquello que le dijeran en la escuela sobre el chakra) el chakra es la energía que surge de los órganos internos, como el corazón, el estomago, los pulmones, y a través del estudio y el manejo de los sellos el shinobi usa para combatir o darle aptitudes sobrehumanas, como fuerza, o velocidad, y también puede ser usado para crear energías, como el fuego o el rayo, en las técnicas nin, todos tenemos un limite de chakra que es determinado por cada persona en si, algunos mas, algunos menos, no hay un estándar de chakra para una persona, es individual"

"Muy bien, perfecto conocimiento del chakra Sakura (dice asertivamente Twin-Blade) ahora observa esto"

En eso, de la otra mano, una esfera similar aparece de su otra mano, igual en dimensiones y en fulgor.

"Notas algo diferente en esta esfera, Sakura-chan?"

"Etto…no"

"No forme sellos (dice Twin-Blade) así que esta energía se supondría también inofensiva, cierto"

En eso, la pequeña esfera se desprende de su mano, y el la arroja hacia un puñado de piedras, las cuales vuelan por los aires hechas pedazos.

"El cuerpo humano, no, todo ser vivo, contiene 3 tipos diferentes de energía, el chakra, es uno de esos, la energía que yo utilice es diferente, no es producido por el cuerpo humano, es una energía que tu cuerpo, el mío, y el de cualquier ser vivo ya tiene en ella, a diferencia del chakra, no tiene limite, siempre que tu cuerpo se desarrolle y se fortalezca, ese limite se excederá, tu cuerpo contendrá mas y mas de esa energía, esa energía se llama ky."

El da una pausa a su instrucción, esperando que surta efecto en la mente de Sakura, y luego sigue.

"Como te dije antes, el ky, esta nueva energía, no se determina desde que naces, es una energía diferente, ilimitada, depende de varios factores, como tu entrenamiento corporal o tu fuerza de voluntad"

"¿Fuerza de voluntad? ¿A que se refiere con que la fuerza de voluntad la determina?"

"Bien, veamos, que ejemplo te daré….(Twin-Blade pone un dedo en su mentón, y de repente dice) ¿Quién es la persona que mas te gusta?

Sakura se sonroja, pero de la nada, la respuesta sale a flote.

"Tengo un compañero en mi equipo,…es…mmm…importante para mi…"

"Vaya, (Twin-Blade mira conflictivamente a Sakura) ¿Acaso será Uchiha Sasuke-san?

Sakura se sonroja, en una actitud que parece dar la idea de acierto

"Bien, imagina que Sasuke se encuentra malherido, con ambos brazos inutilizados, y con un gran numero de enemigos rodeándolo, tu te encuentras en tu limite de chakra, no tienes mas que el suficiente para huir de ahí, pero sabes que el huir hará que Sasuke sea abandonado y muera, ¿Qué harás Sakura-chan?

"Yo..(Sakura piensa un momento, y dice) me quedaría a pelear"

"Pero, digamos que tu tienes un documento importante, con el la misión será un éxito, lo tienes tu, y tienes el claro libre para escapar, solo abandona a Sasuke y la misión será un éxito"

Sakura queda pensativa trémula en sus recuerdos, cuando la voz de Naruto la saca de sus pensamientos

"Sakura-chan, la instructora ya llego( dice Naruto mirando a su compañera) esta hablando, asi que mejor escuchémosla"

Una mujer se centra en escena, su pelo es corto, ojos azules, y con más energías que el mismo Naruto.

"Holas a todos (dice la mujer en tono autoritario) mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, seré la moderadora en la segunda parte del examen, esta parte es en si un examen de supervivencia dentro de esta zona (en eso, despliega un mapa de la zona, donde se pueden ver los dibujos de una torre, un rio, muchas zonas de arboles, en fin un mapa a escala muy bien detallado) esta zona es la zona de entrenamiento 58, también llamada "Bosque de la Muerte".

Ella espera a que sus palabras entren en la mente de las personas, y luego prosigue.

"Esta es una zona de limitaciones circulares, desde cualquiera de las 360 puertas hacia el medio hay alrededor de 10 Km, donde se han dispuesto grandes extensiones de bosque, como lo dije, esta será una misión de supervivencia, se les darán 120 hrs a partir que el examen comiese para conseguir esto"

En eso, muestra 2 pergaminos de diferentes colores, uno con la palabra tierra y el otro con la palabra cielo

"A cada equipo se les dará un solo pergamino, ningún equipo sabrá que equipo tiene el pergamino contrario, por lo que la misión será que antes de las 120 hrs, los equipos lleguen con los 2 pergaminos, ni mas ni menos, si algún miembro de su equipo muere o no puede continuar, el equipo será eliminado, por lo que les sugerimos que den lo mejor para que me quiten la molestias de tener que limpiar sus restos de los arboles."

Sakura escucha esto, y observa a los diferentes equipos, tratando de medir sus posibilidades…

Twin-Blade le dijo que había una gran interrelación entre el ky y el chakra, por lo que la medida del ky de un oponente le daría una idea de que tan poderoso seria ese enemigo, por lo visto el día del entrenamiento no había sido un total fracaso, al menos podría saber si en algún momento alguien se aproximaría a atacarlos, y sabría quien seria el rival mas peligroso, por lo que primero decidió medir el ky de sus compañeros.

El de Sasuke era muy brillante, se veía que su duro entrenamiento había rendido frutos, ya que había pocos en ese lugar con tan grandes cualidades, miro a Naruto, era mas pequeño, pero…algo no cuadraba…junto al ky de Naruto se encontraba otro, mas pequeño, situado en la parte baja de su estomago, era uno totalmente diferente, tal vez a eso se refería Twin-Blade acerca de su fuerza de voluntad, dejo de prestar atención a eso, y siguió escaneando a los demás.

Además del equipo de su mentor, había algunos sujetos con en verdad poderes únicos, entre ellos una mujer de la aldea de la hierba, y por si fuera poco, el tan afamado Gaara del desierto era como una versión mejorada de Naruto, ya que además de tener un segundo ky en la base del estomago, como su compañero, también tenia pequeñas presencias en la extraña calabaza que traía en la espalda, era sin duda alguien con quien no querría encontrarse, también Rock Lee tenia un ky bastante aumentado, como si tuviera mas energía de la que su cuerpo pudiera aguantar, y necesitara tenerla minimizada para que su cuerpo no explotara con tanta energía…

Lo que de verdad le sorprendió, fue que la niña de los Hyuga, Hinata, tuviera un ky tan bajo, casi invisible, débil y bastante temeroso, como si se apagara con solo soplarle, se podría decir que su voluntad de vivir pudiera cortarse con el filo de una cuchara, por decirlo de una manera.

Sin duda seria un equipo fácil de no ser por el mediano ky de su compañero Kiba y de la multitud de pequeñas presencias que acompaña a su otro compañero, Shino…

Ellos decidieron darle el pergamino del cielo a Sasuke, puesto que seria lo mas seguro, se dirigieron a su entrada y esperaron a que el examen empezara…

En eso, las puertas se abrieron, y ellos empezaron el examen, no sin antes, ver alrededor, ellos se preguntaban más que nada cuanto tardarían en atacarlos…

Al detenerse un tanto alejados de la entrada, Naruto se acerco a un árbol, Sasuke y Sakura se acercan a sus kunai, y Naruto solo dice

"Ahh, al fin, ya me andaba haciendo"

En eso, alcanza el zipper de su pantalón, y antes que haga cualquier cosa, Sakura le dice

"Piensas hacer eso aquí, enfrente de mi"

Después de darle un buen golpe, Naruto va a dar a unos arbustos lejanos…

Pasa el tiempo, Naruto aparece felicitándose por todo lo que hizo, Sakura se molesta de su comentario, y en un momento, Sasuke lo ataca…

Sakura no entiende el comportamiento de su compañero, y Sasuke se lo explica rápidamente

"Ese no es el verdadero Naruto, Naruto es diestro, y este tiene el paquete de kunai en la izquierda"

Sakura ahora se da cuenta de ello, y escanea el ky de ese sujeto, en verdad no era Naruto, pero la apariencia de dicho sujeto le había quitado la idea de escanearlo…

Sasuke ataco de nueva cuenta l sujeto, hiriéndolo en un costado, por lo que el enemigo solo atina a huir del lugar…

Ya con más calma, se disponen a buscar a Naruto, el cual se encontraba atado en un árbol cercano…

Después de dicho suceso, Sakura se siente mal, ella podría haber prevenido eso, pero no lo hizo, si Sasuke no hubiera visto eso, seguro que alguien hubiera salido herido…

Después de ese ataque, deciden usar una clave para reconocerse, aunque la clave es larga Naruto asegura que la aprendió.

En eso, una ráfaga de viento los golpea, Sakura es despertada después de un momento por Sasuke, y Naruto sale de entre unos arbustos.

Sasuke esta a punto de pedirle la contraseña, pero Sakura lo interrumpe.

"No es necesario, Sasuke-kun, ese no es Naruto, es la chica rara de la aldea de la hierba (dice Sakura con un tono mas que serio) ¿Qué hiciste con Naruto?"

La chica de la hierba se asombra que la hallan descubierto tan rápido, por lo que deshace el jutsu, aun sin entender como una niña boba como Sakura la descubrió antes de Sasuke, pero les dice:

"Quieren ver algo gracioso, pequeñas presas"

Y al decir esto, lanza un genjutsu al par, quienes no pueden moverse en lo más mínimo.

La imagen de su muerte es tan nítida, que no se pueden mover en lo mas mínimo, todo su sistema nervioso se bloquea, como un ratón que se halla frente a frente a una cobra, el miedo los paraliza, y el shinobi ataca directamente con un par de kunais…

En un último momento, Sasuke sale del trance, encajándose un kunai, y toma a Sakura justo en el momento para evitar ser victimados por el ataque de la extraña enemiga.

Cuando se alejan un poco del lugar, Sasuke saca del trance a Sakura, quien aun no cree lo que vio, ni sabe como llego hasta ahí, aun siente el escalofrió del miedo del genjutsu, pero le tranquiliza que tanto ella como Sasuke estén a salvo, en eso, la enemiga se aparece de nuevo, Sasuke se ve agotado, pero de la nada aparece Naruto, quien esta bañado en una especie de baba.

"Tranquilos, el numero uno de Konoha esta aquí" Asevera Naruto mientras el ninja enemigo lo ve…

En eso, Sasuke ve al extraño, y le ofrece entregarle el pergamino si los deja vivos…

Sakura ve esto, ese no era el Sasuke que recordaba, el Sasuke que recordaba era un valiente guerrero que era capaz de grandes proezas…

Sasuke arroja el pergamino al enemigo, pero en medio del viaje, Naruto lo atrapa y le dice a Sasuke

"Tonto, este pergamino es algo por lo que pienso pelear, además, que garantía tenemos que si se lo damos, ese tipo nos dejara vivos"

"Eso es cierto" dice el enemigo, quien les dirige una maligna sonrisa.

Eso le trae recuerdos a Sakura, quien aun esta petrificada, de aquello que le dijo Twin-Blade un día antes…

En ese momento, la pregunta aun estaba en el aire, volvería a morir junto a su amado Sasuke, o regresaría con el pergamino de la misión, siendo con ello un éxito…

"Aunque me consideraran una traidora por poner a mis amigos antes de la misión…aunque muriera, Kakashi sensei una vez me dijo que aquellos que desobedecen una orden, son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria, si, regresaria, pelearía al lado de Sasuke, aunque eso significara morir…"

"Y sabes que pienso de eso?" dice Twin-Blade en un tono airado…

"n-no…"

"Si tienes esa mentalidad, aun cuando todo esta en tu contra, lucharas, y ganaras, ya que tu voluntad es fuerte, eso es todo lo que ocupas, voluntad, mientras tengas la fuerza para levantarte, aun cuando tu chakra se agote, tu ky es inmortal, y aun cuando todo te parezca imposible, si cuentas con la voluntad, triunfaras"

Sakura no podía creer cuanta energía había usado solo para hablar, en verdad empezaba a entender eso del ky , pero la mayor revelación aun faltaba por golpearla mas fuerte.

"Así que…(dice Twin-Blade en un tono ambiguo) tus compañeros de equipo son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaky Naruto, dime Sakura, quien crees que llegara mas lejos de entre ellos 2?"

La respuesta a esa pregunta era fácil, así que ella respondió sin titubear

"Sasuke es el mejor de los alumnos, y Naruto el peor, esa respuesta es fácil, Sasuke podría llegar a donde quiera, y Naruto llegara hasta donde pueda llegar"

"Parece que no conoces ni siquiera a tus compañeros de equipo, Sakura-chan…"

Eso le resulto raro a Sakura, acaso era probable que Naruto llegase mas allá que su adorado Sasuke?

"Mira, se que Sasuke es una especie de genio entre los shinobies, y se que Naruto para la mayoría de las personas es una molestia o una plaga que no saben porque sigue en la villa, pero lo lejos que llegues en este mundo no esta determinado por como naces o donde naces, así como tampoco esta determinado por si eres hombre o mujer, mientras que Sasuke tiene una obsesión que lo obliga a esforzarse, es capaz de dejar todo, incluso su propia vida, si eso le lleva a su meta, en cambio Naruto, no tiene nada, se esfuerza, pero tiene la firme convicción de llegar a ser grande, y cada vez que la vida lo golpea, el la golpea mas fuerte, no llegara hasta donde pueda llegar, el llegara mas lejos aun, si es posible, mas lejos que los mismos Hokages…"

Sakura se encuentra de nuevo en el bosque, y al ver esa expresión de Naruto, esa forma en que ve al enemigo, entiende al fin las palabras de Twin-Blade, Naruto sin lugar a dudas tenia una fuerza de voluntad mas allá de lo que Sasuke tenia, al menos en ese momento, tal vez moriría en la batalla, pero al menos le sonreiría a la muerte como una ultima burla…

No solo eso, sino que entre mas tiempo pasaba, el ky que se encontraba en el estomago de Naruto, crecía cada vez mas, inundando todo el ambiente con su brillo, las plantas, los animales, todo parecía ser rodeado en un instante por la presencia oculta de Naruto quien atacaba al shinobi enemigo con fuerza…

Este extraño enemigo formo sellos, y después de gritar una enorme serpiente aparece y esta ataca a Naruto, quien detiene el ataque solo con sus manos, pero la lengua del bífido lo rodea, le quita el pergamino y lo golpea con una extraña energía en el estomago.

Después de ser golpeado, Naruto cae sin sentido, sin duda, si golpea el suelo se romperá el cuello, pero un kunai aparece y lo salva…

Sakura no ve de donde sale ese kunai, ni siente la presencia de quien lo halla lanzado, solo puede ver como se desmorona la idea de Sasuke que tenia, el caballero con brillante armadura no es sino un peón sin agallas, y le escupe eso a Sasuke, quien no reacciona por su amigo…

"Sasuke, Naruto será un tonto, molesto y que no sabe nada, pero al menos no es un cobarde, como pude pensar diferente de ti, no quieres a nadie mas que a ti, cobarde…"

Las palabras de Sakura parecieran haber movido algo dentro de Sasuke, quien en ese momento se lanza sobre el shinobi enemigo, y hace un alarde de habilidades, pero cuando cree haber acabado con el enemigo, este lo muerde en un hombro, el sentimiento de ardor es tal que Sasuke se desmaya, mientras el enemigo se acerca a Sakura..

Pareciera como si escuchara una voz, un enemigo invencible, tus amigos caídos, escapa y sobrevive, o quédate y muere con ellos, que elegirás Sakura?

En eso, un nuevo brillo surge de los ojos de Sakura, y grita "Ninguno de los 2, peleare, y…GANARE"

Se lanza a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo, quien no sabe que diablos intenta esta niña, quien cuando esta cerca de el grita

"REN-GE-KY…STAR NO FIST"

Y una brillante energía sale del puño de Sakura, golpeando en el pecho al enemigo, después una explosión, ambos salen despedidos, la mano derecha de Sakura se ve muy lastimada, los vendajes se quemaron por la repentina explosión, pero lo que en verdad era increíble no estaba en Sakura…

Las ropas del enemigo estaban deshechas, quemados, y en el pecho, en el punto donde Sakura había golpeado, se formo un corte muy profundo, de hecho, 5 cortes que se encontraban en el punto donde Sakura había golpeado.

El ardor era insoportable, el sujeto no podía creer con que la había atacado esa niña, como el, entre todas las personas del mundo, había sufrido un golpe como ese de una niña de 12 años le hubiera causado esas heridas…

Lo peor es que por la posición de esas heridas, el no podría seguir peleando, por lo que se levanto a duras penas, tomo un kunai, y se acerco a la niña, que se había desmayado por el esfuerzo, solo que en el momento de acercarse, un sujeto vestido de negro aparece frente a el…

"Buenos días, Orochimaru-sama, no pensé ver su repugnable cara por este lugar"

"Quien eres tu, niño, que te atreves a venir enfrente de mi"

Y la figura nueva es Twin-Blade, quien se presenta al extraño enemigo, Orochimaru…

"Puede llamarme Iori"

"No me hagas reír, Iori, se mas de ti de lo que crees, se que tu no eres en realidad un oponente digno"

"Tal vez no en una situación normal, pero creo reconocer esa herida, acaso la pequeña Sakura lo ataco"

Orochimaru intenta verse poderoso, pero el dolor en esa herida es insoportable

"Vera, tanto Sakura como yo podemos manejar técnicas que dividen el daño en fuerza de empuje y fuerza de estructura, se que ella fallo en el empuje, pero dio mucho poder al daño estructural, por lo que no se puede mover muy bien, o me equivoco…"

Orochimaru toma ese comentario como una amenaza, y el prosigue

"Tal vez no sea un adversario, pero estoy seguro de aguantar al menos 3 minutos, tiempo en el que estoy seguro que los ANBUS llegaran aquí a darle sus respetos a su persona…"

Viendo las palabras que el esconde, Orochimaru decide huir, dejando al grupo debilitado.

Twin-Blade acerca unas pocas hierbas a Sakura, quien las huele y despierta, viendo a su maestro…

"Iori-san, ¿Qué paso aquí?"

"En verdad me sorprendiste Sakura, ese puño de estrella fue casi perfecto"

"Me vio acaso, pero… ¿Qué fue del enemigo, donde se fue?"

"Orochimaru se fue, por ahora no hay peligro, pero tus amigos se ven muy mal"

En eso, el saca una extraña semilla, y se la da a Sakura

"Cómela, te hará bien, te curara, debes estar en forma, pues debes de cuidar a tus compañeros"

Ella se come la semilla, y sus heridas se cierran al instante

"Bien, tengo que irme, las cosas pueden ponerse mal si me quedo con ustedes y Haseo-san los encuentra, ves ese árbol de ahí, toma a tus compañeros, y cuídalos, estoy seguro que después de algo de descanso, ellos se recuperaran"

En eso, Iori desaparece, dejando a Sakura al cuidado de sus amigos…

Mientras tanto, el examen continua, que otros peligros se encontraran nuestros amigos

Agradezco a todos los que opinen sobre mi fic, que tengan un buen dia


	3. Chapter 3 sueños

Buenos días/tardes/noches, aquí les dejo este peque 3er cap., espero les guste, aun no termino el 4to(que se suponía iba a ser el 3ero, pero tuve un peque bloqueo de escritor, jeje)

Como deben de suponer, no soy el dueño de ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, si así fuese, se llamaría Hinata en vez de Naruto, y habría mucho, pero mucho lemon, jeje

Gracias por sus comentarios, y espero les guste

Naruto GU Cap. 3 Sueños

Una niña...un columpio…un parque…hace un tiempo…

_Una niña de pelo corto negro y brillantes ojos de un azul muy claro se pasea en el columpio, vestida con un a la vista costoso kimono._

_Se columpiaba sin muchos __ánimos, como esperando solo a que pasase el tiempo, mientras que entre sus piernas guardaba una pequeña caja adornada con un moño un poco mal hecho, era una caja bastante grande, pero no parecía muy pesada ya que la niña la traía sin problemas, mientras sus ojos se veían cada vez más lejanos…_

_Se notaba que en la noche anterior había llorado, sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, linda fiesta de cumpleaños…_

_Era la presentación de ella como la heredera del clan, su padre había hecho una linda fiesta para celebrarlo, toda la familia se había reunido, pero la homenajeada no estaba, ella estaba ausente de esa fiesta, ya que ella deseaba estar en otro lado._

_Era el día de su cumpleaños, pero lo que más le preocupaba esperar a esa persona especial…_

_No es que no fuera un día importante, después de todo, no siempre se cumplen 6 años, aunque su madre entre juegos decía a veces que una mujer podía cumplir 30 años las veces que quisiera, pero ella estaba __más interesada en lo que aquella persona le dijo, algo especial, le había prometido…_

_Si, esos eran tiempos felices…_

_Una hora tarde, eso no era como él, el siempre era consciente del poco tiempo que tenían para verse por sus obligaciones con su clan, pero ese día se había tardado, pero a lo lejos, se veía la figura que esperaba…_

_Un niño de edad similar a la de ella, caminaba a paso lento, se veía muy maltrecho, pero en un modo quejoso, intentaba correr lo más que pudiera…_

_El era delgado, un poco mas fuerte físicamente que los niños de su edad, con varias cicatrices y una vendoleta en su brazo derecho, pelo negro encrespado y ojos negros, en sus manos traía un objeto, una pequeña caja…_

_Ella lo vio llegar, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, no hablaron, pero por como Hinata, la pequeña Hinata de 6 años veía las ropas de su amigo, se veía que no la había pasado muy bien, el reía de la manera que siempre lo __hacía, mientras ella lo veía._

_La misma ropa, maltrecha que traía cada vez que entrenaba, una camisa azul, sin mangas, unos pantalones maltrechos de un material algo extraño, y unas botas blancas que parecían hechas de goma, no las clásicas chancletas shinobies, esas eran algo extraño, pero así lo conocía, así era él, tal vez nunca ganara un premio de moda, pero él era así, no quería por nada del mundo cambiarlo._

_Como era posible que un niño de 6 años se hiciera esas heridas, que era tan importante como para hacerlo correr en esas condiciones…_

_En eso, el niño acerca la pequeña caja-"es para ti, Hinata-sama"-dice mientras le da la pequeña caja…_

_Dentro había un relicario, de un material que ella no conocía, pero que parecía bastante resistente, además de unas flores que, según ella le había platicado a él, eran las favoritas de su madre, abrió el relicario, dentro dos fotografías, una del niño y otra de la niña, recortadas de forma muy infantil, toda la hechura es muy sencilla, se nota que de alguna manera, el niño hizo todo, pero, donde se hizo esas heridas…_

_La niña recordó entonces el lugar donde dichas flores crecían, ese lugar__ era un acantilado muy peligroso, acaso el…_

_Pero el solo podía verla, sonriendo con una cara como si eso no fuera nada, esa risa que tanto le gustaba…_

_Jugaron un poco, ella se probo el collar y el después de un rato, se despide, su sensei le llama…_

_Ella aun no entiende eso, un niño de 6 años que ya entrena propiamente como shinobie, a quien se le ocurriría tal barbaridad, digo, normalmente le veía con vendas, sobre todo en su mano y brazo derechos, según él, era el requerimiento de lo que él llamaba una técnica que debía usar para ser el mejor ninja…_

_Ya era tarde, su padre no __tenía una gran paciencia, que digamos, y el atraso que ya llevaba seguramente le traería al menos un leve regaño, ese día sería presentada como la heredera de la rama principal, pero, algo no cuadraba…_

_Cada que H__inata se demoraba de mas en sus paseítos matutinos para jugar con ese niño, Neji se aparecía para echarlo a perder todo, porque no estaba ese día ahí…_

_Lo supo en la fiesta, su primo fue "marcado" por el sello de la familia, para que asi jurase lealtad eterna a la rama principal, la cara de Neji no era feliz, nada lo fue, ese fue en si un terrible cumpleaños…_

_Solo aquel viejo afable hizo __más pasadero ese cumpleaños, su mirada cansada siempre ayudaba a Hinata cuando se sentía mal, era un aliciente a su vida, si no fuera por el 3ero, nada hubiera sido bueno ese día…_

_-Hinata-chan, te veo algo pensativa-dice el viejo, con un aire de nostalgia observando la cara triste de la pequeña niña_

_-D-disculpen, Hokage-sama, solo es…que…no sé qué me pasa…_

_El anciano ve las facciones de la niña, y de una manera sobria, le dice…_

_-Lo sé, siempre se me han hecho algo barbarás estas prácticas, solo queda que tu las remuevas cuando llegue el momento, no lo crees así, Hinata-chan…_

_-Etto-la niña no sabe que responder, solo atina unos cuantos balbuceos, después de lo que le dice a el anciano-disculpe, Hokage-sama, pero __cuál es la edad para que un ninja sea entrenado…_

_-Pues…-el viejo vacila un poco, después de algo de pensar, le dice a la tierna niña-veras…aunque algunos clanes dan clases de sus técnicas propias a los pequeños desde temprana edad, el entrenamiento real de un ninja debería ser aproximadamente…a los 9 años, __así que aun te falta, pequeña niña-_

_-Etto. Es que…conozco a alguien que ya tiene tiempo entrenando, y que yo sepa, no está en ningún clan…hoy me hizo este regalo, y se veía muy cansado, no sé de dónde saco este material, pero me gustaría darle algo igualmente especial…_

_-este chico, es ALGUIEN especial para ti…._

_-Etto…es un buen amigo…_

_El viejo se acaricia la barbilla, le hace una seña a la niña de que espere y sale de la fiesta alegando un pequeño compromiso…_

_Después de un rato, el viejo regresa, secretamente llama a Hinata, quien se acerca a el, y este le da una caja bastante polvorienta, le dice que guarde silencio de esa caja y la guarde en su casa._

_Ella se despide de sus padres, y entra a su habitación, dentro abre la caja, donde se encuentran un par de lo que parecería dagas o bastones, tienen maneral, pero en donde se supone debería estar el filo, solo hay una vara finamente adornada, no parece un arma muy peligrosa, el perfecto regalo para su amigo…_

_Y ahí se encontraba Hinata esa mañana, salió temprano de su casa, hizo lo que pudo para envolver la caja, y recordaba lo que estaba escrito en la cerradura, mismo mensaje que decidió poner en la tarjeta que puso sobre el regalo…_

"_EL SIMBOLO DE UNA AMISTAD DURADERA, HONEYSUCKLES"_

_Ese mensaje le gustaba, quisiera que su amistad durara por siempre, ser siempre amigos, y en un futuro, ser miembros del mismo equipo de ninjas…_

_Ella ve a lo lejos a su amigo, le llama mientras corre con su obsequio, y mientras se acerca a él, grita con todas las fuerzas que tiene en ese pequeño cuerpo:_

"_HASEO-CHAN!!"_

_Mientras que el niño camina, saludando con una mano mientras se acerca a su amiga, a la que llama también por su nombre:_

"_HINATA!!"_

Hinata…

Hinata…

-Diablos Shino, esta no despierta…

-Hmph…

Ella se despierta, algo pesada aun, aunque su cara emboza una sonrisa por el sueño que acaba de tener, se levanta, se enjuaga la cara mientras piensa en aquel amigo de su infancia, pero no entendía porque en ese momento recordaba ese recuerdo, de los recuerdos más felices de su vida, de la época donde todo era felicidad, su madre vivía, ella esperaba a una hermana menor, y era la cosa más importante para su padre…

_Era una noche que se quería olvidar, ese monstruo, el k__yubi, atacaba Konoha, el, como ninja de Konoha, debía proteger a su aldea, pero el ser un emisario de paz lo había sacado de Konoha, y ahora corría para no llegar demasiado tarde, corría a más no poder, para ayudar al Cuarto a salvar a Konoha…_

_De repente, en medio de la noche, un rayo surco el cielo, un resplandor, una estrella fugaz, eso solo podía significar un mal augurio, pero lo que sucedió después, no pudo explicarlo…_

_De entre los árboles, una esfera de llamas azules paso, y un movimiento de tierra le avisaba que algo había caído en los alrededores, así que se acerco a ese cuerpo, que aun despedía calor, era un cuerpo esférico, blanco, con algunas líneas cubriéndolo, se acerco con cautela pero en cuanto estuvo a cierta distancia este lanzo un gran humo, pensando que eso sería una trampa, tomo su postura de pelea, pero al ver el contenido, esas dudas se acabaron…_

_Dentro un bebe de pocos días dormía, en una urna muy extraña, de repente, esa extraña esfera empezó a resplandecer…_

El sueño se difumina, mientras que un anciano se levanta, es apenas el segundo día de las pruebas, y para el Hokage el hecho de que ya tuvieran en manos un problema era algo que no se esperaba, y no era un problema fácil de solucionar, pero…qué diablos querría Orochimaru en estos exámenes en particular?...

En eso, miro al cielo, en búsqueda de respuestas, pero al no encontrarlas, siguió en su trabajo, si algo pasara a Konoha, el la defendería, así como muchos otros lo hicieron antes que el…

Estaba cansado de eso, pero debía afrontar la responsabilidad, en honor a ese héroe, Yondaime Minato…

_Sakura lucha por no dormir, para cuidar a sus compañeros, ellos no estaban bien, ese tal Orochimaru era un enemigo formidable, ella cambiaba los pañuelos húmedos cada vez que estos se secasen en la frente de Naruto y Sasuke, __cuando uno de ellos mascullo unas palabras…_

_-Sa…Sakura, que paso aquí…-_

_Sasuke se levantaba, un poco mascullado aun, pero estaba vivo, y ahora el la felicitaba por haberlo cuidado._

_Naruto se despertó un poco después, diciendo la mucha hambre que tenia, tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero se alegro de verlo de nuevo de pie, haciendo bromas, tal como lo recordaba…_

_Pero…de las sombras, una figura serpentina los observaba, un primer kunai atravesó la garganta de Naruto, mientras que Orochimaru, ese demonio, se acercaba al grupo, Sakura intento gritarle a Sasuke, pero su voz no se oía, ella se sentía tan impotente, que grito lo mas que pudo, un grito silencioso, que desgarro su garganta, mientras que sentía que no podía hacer nada, y no pudo hacer nada, nada, mientras esa gran serpiente partía en 2 el cuerpo de Sasuke…_

Sakura se levanto, se había quedado dormida…

No podía creerlo, ni siquiera podía permanecer despierta, que pocas capacidades tenia, se sentía cada vez más inútil, que diablos hacia ahí, con ninjas tan experimentados como compañeros, ella no podía ser mas carga para ellos como lo era…

En verdad, al terminar esto, debía pensar en mejor buscar otra forma de vida, pero no podía, eso la mantendría lejos de Sasuke, y la sola idea de eso le daba miedo, sin Sasuke ella no seria nada…

Tan absorta estaba en esos pensamientos, que no advirtió las figuras que la miraban desde las sombras…

_-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué paso?...Hinata….-_

_Un niño trataba de levantarse y se encuentra en una cama, blanda, en una habitación bien decorada, con unas ropas que no eran las suyas, ese traje negro no era el que el traía cuando en medio de la noche, lucho contra ese shinobie…_

_Una alarma le recordaba lo poco que sabía sobre la noche anterior, cuando un grupo de la aldea de la roca intentase secuestrar a su gran amiga._

_Había derrotado a ese ninja, pero al ver el bulto que llevaba, solo se encontró con un montón de ropa vieja, eso era una trampa, para ese entonces, el secuestrador debería estar muy lejos…_

_Con sus últimos aires, el enemigo se rio de el por haber fallado, esas risas aun le sonaban en la mente, se sintió desesperado, y a raíz de eso, una fuerza nueva inundo su ser, se sentía como un animal en busca de su presa, no más un ser humano…_

_Tras del primer enemigo, cayo otro, y otro, y otro…había perdido la cuenta de cuantos enemigos, o lo que él veía como enemigos, había matado en esa vorágine de odio, y entre mas mataba mas sediento de sangre se sentía, pero ese calor no desvanecía, no, hasta que lograra recuperarla, a su amiga, Hinata…_

_En eso, se levanto, se dirigió hacia la tarja, y observo algo que no entendía…_

_Cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, esa ropa extraña, negra y ligera, su pelo, aunque aún conservaba su forma crispada, era totalmente blanco, y su cuerpo, ahora era enarbolado por un sinfín de tatuajes rojos, de los cuales un par cruzaban de lado a lado sus ojos…_

_Seguía siendo él, eso era un sueño, no lo sabía, pero algo lo puso fuera de sus pensamientos…_

_Una niña como de su edad, rubia, lo miraba incrédula, por un momento nadie se movio, hasta que la niña salió corriendo hacia otra dirección…_

_-Shino-nesan…Shino-nesan….rápido, el niño despertó, corre que ya está despierto-la niña gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_De repente, una chica mayor, de alrededor de 19 años, salió, ella vestía totalmente de negro, con un traje bastante provocador, por así decirlo, con un sombrero bastante exagerado y en la espalda una capa en forma de alas de paloma negra que caían por toda su espalda…_

_Su pelo era azul, casi grisáceo, y en sus manos sostenía una pequeña planta de la cual surgían pequeños brotes…_

_La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa, y el pequeño niño se la devolvió…_

En el bosque, Iori, Twinblade, se levantaba con una mirada triste…

Se levanto, diciendo con palabras de gran arrepentimiento

-Perdóname…-

Y mientras veía al sol, ese joven de solo 12 años grito como si deseara que todo el mundo escuchara su dolor, ese nombre que era tan importante para el….

"SHINOOOOOO!!"

_Bien, aquí termino el 3er cap. espero les haya gustado, agradeceré los consejos y los preview, aun no tengo mucho, pero apenas es el 3er cap., así que seré paciente, jeje_

_En este cap intente dar algo de información del pasado, ya que en mi inexperiencia en esto de los fanfis (se imaginarme, pero escribir es otra cosa) no hice un prologo, sorry y los veo_

_Nota: hice las correcciones que se me hicieron, gracias, intentare mejorara en un futuro_


	4. Chapter 4 La voz que me recuerda a mi

Antes que nada, el disclaimer…

Antes que nada, el disclaimer…

No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Hack ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen o se hacen alusión en este fic, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, y este no es creado sino solo con el fin de esparcimiento..

Ahora, lo que sigue, se que tarde de mas en este cap, pero valdrá la pena, ya que me decidí a empezar a hacerlos por borrador, y en mi cuaderno ya cuenta 19 paginas, veamos cuanto es aquí eso, jeje en este fic, lo se, me baso mucho en Sakura, pero eso es necesario por cuestiones de trama, ya que Sakura es la primera en sentir la influencia de los nin de las estrellas, además que solo tomo los aspectos que cambian de la trama original, y si vemos el punto de vista de Naruto, al menos por el momento, no habrá mucha diferencia entre esta historia y el manga original, así que no desesperen, este no será un fic de solo Sakura, solo lo será el tiempo necesario para que las cosas se revelen…

Bien, sin mas que aumentar, comenzamos el cap 4

**Cap 4: La voz que me recuerda a mi…Innis**

El día es tranquilo, Sakura continúa cuidando de sus compañeros, quienes aun no se recuperan de la batalla anterior. De repente, una ardilla se acerca a donde se encuentra Sakura, pero ella observa que la dirección donde la pequeña ardilla se dirige es peligrosa, por lo que lanza un kunai esperando que eso espante a la ardilla y la aleje del peligro, sin notar que a lo lejos es observada…

De entre las sombras, los ninjas del sonido observan la escena, pensando que tal vez ella descubriese el explosivo que habían puesto en la espalda de la ardilla, pero Dosu, el tipo con la cara cubierta de vendajes, piensa en otro motivo para esa respuesta.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del bosque, los 3 ninjas de las estrellas se encuentran reunidos…

-recuerden-dice muy serio Grim Scythe-el ganador será aquel que consiga mas pergaminos, pero solo ataquen a aquellos que representen una amenaza al plan , esta claro-

-Si- responden los 2 restantes al unísono

-OK- vuelve a tomar la palabra- aquel que pierda hará el desayuno para todos, les quedo claro-

-Solo espero-dice Iori- que el que pierda sea Sora-kun, ya que no quiero repetir la escena de comer la comida de Haseo-san, ese día casi muero-

-Mph-dice el tipo con el cubre bocas, que ahora nos enteramos se llama Sora

-A callar- ordena Grim Scythe, que en el pasado se descubrió se llama Haseo-empiecen la prueba…AHORA-

Y al terminar la frase, el grupo se divide, en busca de sus objetivos…

Mientras tanto, Sakura lucha por no quedar dormida, cuando una presencia le alerta de un enemigo en las cercanías, así que sale de su escondite, solo para encontrarse frente a los 3 shinobies del sonido…

-Mira Dosu, lo que me encontré-dice uno de los ninjas, dirigiéndose al ninja vendado

-Pero si es la princesita del grupo de Sasuke-dice el miembro femenino del grupo enemigo

-Desconfíen, tontos, recuerden que ella daño seriamente al señor Orochimaru- dice el tipo vendado

Sakura escucha ese nombre, y recuerda a Iori nombrando así al tipo que los ataco el día anterior, por lo que reta al grupo enemigo- Así que son aliados de esa serpiente, díganme… ¿Qué diablos le hizo a Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Y como diablos quieres que lo sepa?-dice el líder enemigo- solo se que nuestro trabajo es matar a Sasuke, así que hazte un favor y quítate de nuestro camino- dice el tipo vendado

-Oye Dosu, ya que estamos aquí… ¿Por qué no nos divertimos con esta niña un rato?- dice el otro sujeto

-Ya déjate de tonterías, Zaku, y apégate al plan-dice con tono solemne Dosu, mientras dirige una fría mirada a su compañero

-Solo decía que solo matar al Uchiha no seria divertido, vamos, después de ver como dejo esta pequeña rata al señor Orochimaru, no me digas que no te dan ganas de probarla…

-Mira niña. Te lo diré una vez mas, lárgate y nada te pasara-dice Dosu, en tono de ultimátum, mientras dirige una fría mirada a la joven kunoichi…

Sakura sonríe, retando a los enemigos a atreverse siquiera a dar un paso, cuando Dosu se detiene en seco, observando un poco el terreno, donde descubre un poco de tierra removida…

-Vaya niña, para sentirte tan segura ni siquiera sabes como montar bien una trampa- y diciendo esto, activa la trampa y pasa por en medio de la explosión, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Sakura.

En eso, Sakura saca un kunai y con el corta una cuerda delgada, que activa un tronco que se dirige directamente hacia el líder Dosu, quien en el ultimo momento, evade la trampa.

Sakura trata de alcanzar otra trampa, cuando la ninja del sonido la toma por el cabello, obligándola a hincarse, mientras le amenaza con un kunai- Mira nada mas, si nos salio fierecilla la princesa, me das lastima niña, si pasaras mas tiempo entrenando y menos cuidando de tu cabello, no serias una presa tan fácil- y se ríe de la pobre kunoichi, que se da cuenta que esta perdida…

Ella intenta zafarse, pero la toma de su cabello la deja inmóvil, forcejea un poco, pero al fin, se rinde al agarre del enemigo…

Los otros 2 miembros se dirigen hacia donde Sasuke se encuentra desmayado, ante la mirada desesperada de Sakura, cuando una figura vestida de verde irrumpe en la escena…Rock Lee.

-Vaya, acaso estos tipos te están molestando, Sakura-san- pregunta lee, mientras no aparta la mirada de sus enemigos

-Pero mira nada mas, Dosu- dice Zaku- acaba de aparecer el presidente del club de fenómenos de Konoha. Te parece si nos deshacemos de esta cucaracha verde.-

-Diablos, esto era tan fácil en un principio- dice el ahora impaciente Dosu-bien, si no hay remedio, acabemos con este fenómeno, Zaku-

-Fenómeno- dice Lee, a quien esas palabras pareciera no le gustaron en lo mas mínimo- mira quien habla de fenómenos- en eso, dirige su mirada a donde una desconsolada Sakura se encuentra, y en un intento de animarle, le dice- Sakura, no desesperes, te mostrare la flamante llama que arde en mi interior, la llama de la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha-

Mientras dice esto a Sakura, Dosu ataca a Lee, pero este toma una raíz del suelo, la cual es bastante grande, y la saca para bloquear el ataque del rival

-Por lo que pude ver en el pequeño altercado en el primer examen- dice Lee- tu ataque no se basa en conectar el golpe, sino en una especie de truco, así que no creas que te permitiré acercarte demasiado a mi-

- Vaya- dice Dosu, en tono un tanto burlesco- no eres tan tonto como te ves, lastima que aunque descubriste un poco, mi ataque si haya conectado-

- Como…- dice Lee, quien en ese momento siente un terrible dolor en el interior de su oído izquierdo, mientras que de el surge un hilillo de sangre, y Lee observa como su equilibrio se ve afectado, ya que le cuesta trabajo mantenerse de pie…

- Tonto- dice Dosu- mi ataque manipula las ondas sonoras para dirigirlas hacia los oídos de mis enemigos, afectando gravemente su equilibrio, dime Cejon, se siente bien como se mueve el mundo bajo tus pies…-

Mientras el enemigo se burla, a Lee le cuesta trabajo sostenerse, nunca se detuvo a pensar que sus rivales tuvieran técnicas tan peligrosas, solo sabia que, si quería salvara a Sakura, debía usar esa técnica…

Antes, cuando había intentado usar esa técnica para vencer a Sasuke en ese combate de prueba, Gai-sensei le había reprendido sobre el uso de esa técnica, la cual solo debía ser usada para proteger a alguien importante, así que no sabia que hacer en ese momento…

Y mientras aun dudaba, observo a Sakura siendo prisionera de la kunoichi enemiga, y en ese momento sus dudas se desvanecieron, luego le pediría disculpas a su maestro, ahora era tiempo de tomar acción…

Así, que, mientras Dosu se acercaba, el desato las vendas que envolvían sus puños y corrió en dirección del enemigo, conectando una patada que elevo al ninja del sonido por los aires, saltando después y apareciendo en la espalda de su enemigo.

De pronto, los vendajes tomaron vida, y envolvieron los brazos y el pecho del enemigo, tras lo cual Lee toma al enemigo, y empieza a descender con el, mientras grita –LOTO PRIMARIO- y empieza a girar a toda velocidad con su enemigo en dirección al suelo.

Pero, en el ultimo momento, antes del impacto, Zaku puso sus manos en la tierra, y un remolino surgió del suelo, deteniendo la abrupta caída de su compañero.

Lee no da crédito de lo que ve, mientras que Zaku le muestra las palmas de la mano, donde 2 orificios se observan claramente

-A través de estos orificios-dice Zaku- puedo hacer correr corrientes muy fuertes a presión, para realizar ataques, como el que use en el suelo-

-Vaya, Zaku, gracias por la mano extra, ese fenómeno tiene sus trucos, debo de admitirlo, casi me sentí como cebolla, en fin, te parece si le damos una pequeña lección…

Y mientras los ninjas enemigos se acercan a Lee este no puede moverse. El ya sabia eso, sabia que esa técnica, tras ser usada, agotaba de manera agresiva su cuerpo, por lo cual ahora no podría moverse con libertad, y lo que era peor, ahora los enemigos se acercaban a el…

Así, los golpes no tardaron en llegar, y los ninjas del sonido atacaron hasta que lee quedo inconsciente, tras lo cual continuaron con su objetivo, sin mas demoras, acabarían con Sasuke…

Mientras esto ocurría, Sakura no podía hacer nada, su cabello era sujeto por la enemiga, y ella se volvía a sentir como una carga en su equipo…

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del bosque, otro grupo se enfrenta a sus propios problemas

- Diablos, Chouji- dice una joven rubia de largo cabello- deja de comer y ayúdanos a guardar el campamento- dirigiéndose a su robusto compañero

- Pero…es que…no podríamos hacerlo después de desayunar, Ino, es que me rugen las tripas- y en ese momento, abre su 3er paquete de papas fritas, mientras mira suplicante a su mandona compañera

- No podemos, Chouji- dice mientras dobla un par de mantas- recuerda que hay muchos equipos en esta zona y como somos el equipo mas débil, debemos pensar una estrategia para hacernos de un pergamino- termina de dar la instrucción a su compañero, mientras toma un bote con agua y se dispone a apagar la fogata, hasta que algo le llama la atención

En eso, ella se mueve silenciosamente hacia un árbol, cubeta en mano, mientras que Chouji intenta decir algo, pero su compañera es más ágil, y lanza todo el contenido de la cubeta atrás del árbol

-ESTO TAMBIEN VA PARA TI SHIKAMARU- dice en tono mas que molesto, mientras que de detrás del árbol, sale un tipo con cabello en media cola, ojos afilados y mas mojado que una sopa, el cual le dirige una adormilada mirada a su compañera, y mientras se quita el sueño que aun se le nota en los ojos, le dirige un – En verdad que eres un verdadero fastidio, Ino- mientras trata de mirar a otro lado, esperando escapar de la mirada furiosa de su compañera- además- agrega- dudo que seamos el equipo mas débil, recuerda el equipo 7-

-ESO NO HABLAR- dice Ino bastante molesta mientras dirige una cara de pocos amigos a su compañero- aunque Sakura y Naruto son unas papas, recuerda que Sasuke se encuentra en ese equipo, y el genio Uchiha es capaz de acabar con nosotros en un santiamén-

- Yo no apostaría a eso Ino- dice Chouji mientras su vista se dirige a un punto en la cercanía

- Como puedes decir eso, Chouji- dice Ino muy molesta

- Es que Sasuke se encuentra mal herido, y parece que también Naruto, además, Sakura parece estar prisionera

- ¿Cómo?- dicen ambos al unísono, mientras se acercan para ver lo que Chouji dice

En efecto, en un punto del bosque, mientras Naruto y Sasuke, además de un tipo raro vestido en un traje de muy mal gusto, se encontraban inconscientes, Sakura era sujetada del cabello por una ninja enemiga…

Mientras el equipo 10 veía esto, el mundo de Sakura era cada vez peor.

Cada vez que se esforzaba, solo era para fracasar de nuevo, ahora perdería seguramente la vida, pero sus amigos pagarían con la propia el que su compañera fuera tan inútil, y mientras esto pasaba por su mente, el mundo parecía detenerse, Sakura sintió sus ojos pesados, pestaño un poco, y de repente, estaba libre…

Ese lugar no era para nada el bosque, era oscuro, con pequeños brillos en azul oscuro, era por así decirlo, una enorme cúpula…

Ella estaba sola en ese lugar, mientras una voz, de no se que dirección, le llamaba- Sakura…Sakura…Ven…Acércate- repetía una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que caminaba por si sola, siguiendo dicha voz…

El lugar era extraño, parecía que caminaba por un líquido suave, pero sin hundirse, un liquido suave y negro, como el agua, hasta que encontró la fuente de la voz, un espejo se tornaba enfrente suyo…

Se acerco, y lo que vio la lleno de temor, dentro del espejo, veía un reflejo, su reflejo, pero no era el reflejo que se ve normalmente en un espejo, un reflejo invertido de si misma, no, esta imagen parecía ser una Sakura limpia, sin heridas, su ropa se veía inmaculada, mientras que la suya estaba por así decirlo hecha jirones…

Mientras Sakura entraba en ese mundo, Iori buscaba en el bosque pergaminos, cuando una sensación le recorrió la espina, acto seguido formo un grupo de sellos, y observo como el mundo se detenía…

- Diablos- dijo mientras evaluaba la situación- un Llamado Berseker, debo detenerlo o las cosas se pondrán en verdad mal- y olvidando su asunto, se dirigió hacia la fuente de su preocupación

Mientras tanto, Sakura aun estaba absorta con sus pensamientos, viendo el reflejo que no se movía, y de repente, tras un fugaz segundo, los ojos del reflejo se abrieron…

- Hola inútil, sigues disfrutando de esa vida inútil que llevas- le dijo el reflejo, en un tono tan frió que Sakura se helo de la impresión mientras su rostro se asemeja cada vez mas a un cadáver…

Y mientras el miedo recorre la espina de Sakura, el espejo ríe cada vez mas estrenduosamente

- Pero…pero- es todo lo que Sakura puede balbucear, su valor se extingue con cada risa de esa sombra

- Así que no me crees, eres muy desconfiada, bien, que te parece si les preguntamos a tus amigos que piensan de ti, Sakura…

Y al decir esto, 3 espejos más aparecen frente a Sakura…

Cada uno contiene una sombra que le da la espalda a Sakura, ella no da credito a lo que sus ojos le muestran cuando la primera de las sombras se presenta… SASUKE UCHIHA…

- Toda tu vida – dice el reflejo- has dicho que me amas, pero, acaso has hecho algo para demostrármelo aparte de ser una continua molestia que no sirve mas que para lastre…Así es, solo has sido una carga una molestia constante que solo sirve para verse bonita y quitarme mi tiempo con tus comportamientos infantiles, repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre en busca de aceptación, pero tu misma no te aceptas, tus constantes llamados son un dolor de cabeza, no entiendes que nuca me has interesado y nuca me interesaras, acéptalo y quítate de mi camino…-

Ella escucho cada palabra, cruel e inhumana, pero verdadera al fin, así que trato de huir de esa escena, de ese rostro, dando tumbos hacia atrás, solo que se topo con otro de los espejos, de donde la cara de Naruto se podía apreciar…

-Siempre me has despreciado, viéndome como una basura molesta, así como todos los adultos me han tratado, aun sin saber porque, has imitado su cara, mirándome como si lo mejor seria que muriera, como si nadie extrañara si algún día desapareciese, riendo de mis sueños, calificándome sin conocerme, pero aun así, fuiste capaz de pedirme apoyo, te escondiste detrás de mi para cubrirte de cualquier daño, aun cuando yo luchaba para que me reconocieses, aun así me despreciabas, llamándome una basura molesta…

Y a cada palabra, los ojos de Sakura se abrían mas, era cierto, cada palabra era verdad, no podía negarlo, la verdad se le escupía en la cara, y cada vez, a cada palabra, se sentía mas llena de desesperación, pero aun faltaba otro espejo, ella no podía imaginar quien se encontraba en el, ni tuvo que esperar, Lee apareció al fin…

- Tu… me despreciaste, me juzgaste sin conocerme solo por como me veo, aun cuando yo luche para protegerte arriesgándolo todo, tu me viste como una basura, algo que no merece que poses tus ojos en el…

Ese golpe fue en verdad bajo, las palabras resonaban en su mente, y de nuevo, su propio reflejo hablo

- Esto no tiene que ser así, Sakura- dice el reflejo, en un tono compasivo- todo podría ser mejor, lo garantizo, solo es cosa de hacer un pequeño trato-

Y después de decir es, callo, esperando que sus palabras entraran en la mente de Sakura, para que ellas sonaran mas convincentes…

- Mi poder es grande, pequeña, puedo darte gran fuerza, mas allá que la de cualquier Hokage, puedo darte incluso las llaves a mundos creados a tu gusto, mundos reales, que se desarrollaran a tus designios, solo es cosa de un pequeño…intercambio. Veras, pequeña. Por cuestiones que están fuera de mi, no puedo subsistir sin ti, y por el momento no puedo salir de tu mente, pero, por lo que he visto en tus recuerdos, el mundo de afuera es hermoso, campos de flores, vida, quiero recorrerlo todo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Solo es necesario un pequeño intercambio, toma mi lugar, solo un poco en este espejo, y dividiremos tu cuerpo, ambas obtendremos algo y así crearemos un mundo ideal-

Sakura se queda pensativa en esas palabras, compartir su cuerpo, que era aquello que ese entidad le ofrecía, y lo que era mas importante, quien o que era el ofertarte…

- Vamos, Sakura, veras que lo que te ofrezco es lo mejor, mi poder es grande, pero hasta yo tengo mis limites, este pasillo que cree para nuestra pequeña entrevista no durara para siempre, cuando este se agiote, regresaras a tu mundo, y mi oferta se acabara con el, así que decide rápido, o perece con tus amigos-

Aquello seria verdad, si no tomaba esa oportunidad, sus amigos perecerían…

- Vamos, Sakura, acepta, y seremos heroínas, seremos salvadoras a los ojos de Sasuke, acaso no es eso lo que mas deseas…-

Esas palabras se escudaron en la mente de Sakura, seria la heroína, seria ella quien salvase a Sasuke, no seria mas el lastre, sino una parte valiosa del equipo, así que decidió, sin mas temor, aceptar el trato que se le presentaba…

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo Sakura, aceptando el regalo que se le ofrecía

- Solo toca mis manos a travez del espejo, dormiras, pero solo un poco, y cuando despiertes, seras una heroína, la mas grande que jamas haya visto tu pueblo…-

Ella acerca su mano al espejo, dispuesta a cerrar el trato, cuando una voz le habla, una voz dulce y serena, y al sonar esat voz, los 3 espejos que rodeaban a Sakura se desvanecen en el liquido negro, dejando solas a Sakura, el espejo, y la silueta de una niña que camina lentamente hacia ellas…

-Estas segura de hacer esto, Onee-san?- le dice la pequeña niña, que al hablar se detiene, continuando en las sombras- ¿Es esto lo que en verdad deseas?-

En eso, el espejo ve a la pequeña niña, y le dice, mas que molesta-Tu… ¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí, sombra?...-

-Al parecer,-dice la pequeña- no eres la única que puede entrar al tiempo/espacio, fui traída aquí por un amigo de onee-san que me dijo que ella estaba en peligro, así que vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos a ayudarla-

Y diciendo esto, la pequeña siguió caminando, demostrando ser una versión de Sakura, de alrededor de 8 o 9 años, con extraños kanjis en la frente, que significan Verdadera Sakura…Esta veía a Sakura con ojos muy tristes, de verdadera preocupación por ella…

-Hasta ahora, dice la pequeña- solo has escuchado el punto de vista de esta sombra, así que tu amigo me ayudo a traer algunos recuerdos que este ser borro para que aceptaras su trato, son muy valiosos, y te ayudaran a tomar una verdadera idea de nosotras en el mundo- y al decir eso, dirigió una mirada a otro punto en la cúpula, donde otra figura pequeña se veía, y esta se acerco a la luz, demostrando ser una forma de Ino, cuando ella tenia 8 o 9 años, y el pelo mas corto…

En ese momento, Sakura recordó los tiempos que vivió con ella, cuando la conoció, cuando la apoyaba, y mas que nada la paciencia que tenia con ella, cada vez que ella le decía que la quería ver como la flor mas bella, y también el momento en el que decidió ser su rival, por el amor de Sasuke, ella si que era una verdadera amiga, talvez peleaban por cosas sin sentido, pero sabia que si llegase a necesitarla, podría contar con su ayuda…

El espejo no podía creerlo, la cara de Sakura había cambiado, esta vez una bella sonrisa aparecía en sus labios mientras las imágenes contenidas en la mente de Ino aparecían, como si fuese una película ante los ojos de Sakura, por lo que su reaccion no se hizo esperar- Acaso crees que solo un monton de momentos vanos haran la diferencia, que una persona mellara todo el dolor que esta chica ha dado a tantos, no creo que seas tan infantil Sakura, ven y cerremos el trato, antes de que tus amigos paguen tu indescicion…-

-¿Qué si esto es todo?- dice la pequeña Sakura- claro que no, es solo un comienzo, pero para la siguiente parte, necesitare a uno de tus amigos-

Y en ese momento, el espejo que contenia la imagen de Naruto se alzaba, y las imágenes salieron dentro de este…

Sakura recordaba esa escena, Kakashi les habia pedido que aprendieran una tecnica para escalar arboles, para Sakura habia sido muy facil, pero para Naruto y para Sasuke, la cosa no iba tan bien… De repente, sin que nadie se lo pidier, Naruto se acerco a Sakura, y le pidio un consejo para completar la tecnica.

Era verdad, talvez no era bueno con el en la mayoria de las veces, pero Naruto confiaba en ella, sabia que ella era inteligente y capaz, y que ambos podian contar con ambos, por lo que una sonrisa adorno su rostro…

Su mundo ahora era una maraña de pensamientos, pero al ver a las 2 pequeñas junto a ella, su mundo se centro en esas pequeñas, sus rostros llenos de esperanza le dieron la respuesta que buscaba, por lo que tomo ambas manitas, y dejandose guiar por ellas, siguió el camino que la llevaria a dejar ese oscuro lugar, y antes de ir, miro al espejo, quien volvia a dormir, pero por extraño que parezca, este dormia con una cara serena y tranquila, como si en verdad no fuera mala, como si lo que las mantuvo en la raya del desafio no fuese su propia voluntad, sino el momento que se presentaba…

Y mientras caminaba miro a la pequeña. Y una sombra de duda asomo su mente, esa niña se veia ahí, tan feliz y tan calmada, tan diferente a la Sakura que se encontraba hoy en pos de dejar el camino ninja, a la Sakura que estuvo a punto de vender su alma en busca de poder, que habia cambiado en ella para convertirse en la pesima persona que era ahora, no lo sabia, pero algo le desia que la niña tenia la respuesta, por lo que tomo valor, y le pregunto- Disculpa pequeña- dijo con un hilo de voz- pero porque pareces una niña, si las veces que te he visto, en mi mente, parecias una persona mas parecida a mi…-

-No lo adivinas- responde la niña- esta es mi verdadera apariencia, la verdadera tu, que abandonaste el dia que decidiste ser una persona que obedeciera los estatutos y las reglas de la sociedad, la tu que decidio ser aceptada por los demas en vez de ser aceptable por si misma, dejaste a un lado tu verdadero yo en busqueda de la aceptación de terceros-

Ella no podia creerlo, incluso sus desiciones la habian atacado a ella misma, esa niña que habia venido de no sabe donde para salvarla, no era mas que otra de las victimas de la vida que ella habia tomado, su mundo no podia ser mas caotico, ella misma se negaba, al igual que negaba a tantas personas en su vida, asi que tomo una decisión ese dia, tomaria su verdadero yo, y seria tal como debia ser, si el mundo no la aceptaba, pues ese era su problema, por lo que abrazo a la pequeña niña, y en ese abrazo, se fundieron en un solo ser, para aceptarse tal como era, ahora ambas serian una, y ambas caminarian de la mano, por el camino de la vida…

Y mientras el lugar colapsaba, una voz se escucho, la voz de la Sakura del espejo…

-Sakura…- dijo la voz- has tomado una decisión hoy, nuestro destino es estar juntos, pero no hoy, estoy feliz del camino que has tomado, este no era el momento para unirnos, pero ese dia llegara, el dia en que ambas peleemos por lo que nos importa, pero hasta que ese dia llegue, yo dormire, dentro de ti, mientras tanto, te he hecho un pequeño favor, he cambiado algo en tu mundo para darte una oportunidad de pelear, aprovecha la oportunidad que te brindo, y lucha, hazlo por tu pueblo, por tus amigos, por todo lo que te importa, recuerda que mientras tu voluntad sea fuerte, tu energia no conocera el limite…-

Y mientras esa voz se apagaba, el mundo se termino de colapsar, y Sakura se encontro de nuevo en su mundo, con su cabello sujeto por esa ninja rival, sus amigos en peligro y ella como la unica que podria ayudarlos…

El espejo dijo que habia cambiado el mundo para darle una oportunidad, pero, ¿a que se referia?... No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de lo que de trataba, ya que sin que nadie lo notara o ella misma lo hubiese hecho, un kunai estaba en su mano, que clase de oportunidad le daria esa arma, solo tendria una oportunidad, asi que lo que decidiese hacer, debia hacerlo valer…

Asi es como paso, de un solo tajo con el kunai, corto su largo cabello, y viendose libre del enganche de su enemigo, le pateo en la cara para quitarsela del camino, mientras corria a toda velocidad hacia Zaku, formando sellos mientras corria…

Zaku ataca con una onda de kunais, pero tarde se da cuenta que ese solo era un jutsu de sustitución, por lo que busca a Sakura, quien ahora lo ataca desde la espalda, por lo que repite el ataque, solo para encontrarse con otra sustitución…

Esta situación cabrea a Zaku, quien busca la nueva ubicación de su atacante, quien ataca ahora desde el aire, y de nueva cuenta ataca con sus kunai, los cuales dan en el blanco y el voltea buscando el nuevo punto de ataque de su enemiga…

Pero…eso no podia ser, la Sakura que ataca desde el aire es la verdadera, quien recibio los kunai para atacar por sorpresa a su rival, el cual vuela por los aires de una patada giratoria, estampandose en el arbol, mientras que de un movimiento rapido, Sakura toca suelo y arremete contra su rival, preparando de nuevo su puño de estrella…

Pero algo no resulta como planeo, su cuerpo se siente pesado, tropieza y mientras ve como el mundo se vuelve mas y mas borroso, la verdad se le estampa en el rostro, los kunai estaban envenenados…

Zaku sonrio mientras se quitaba las astillas que habian llenado su cuerpo, esa niña le estaba dando demasiados problemas, y eso no era divertido, por lo cual decidio dejar de jugar y acabar de una buena vez por todas de esa molestia rosada, asi que le gustase a Dosu o no, acabaria con la basura, por lo que preparo la mayor presion para acabar con la insecto de un solo ataque…

-Le dire a Sasuke que lo esperas en el infierno niña- y al decir esto, la ráfaga de viento golpeo el área donde se encontraba Sakura, levantando una gran nube de polvo, y sin nada de visibilidad, el sujeto espero hasta que pudiera ver los logros de su trabajo.

El polvo empezó a desaparecer, pero de la niña nada, solo habia un agujero donde se supone estaba Sakura, pero no creia que su viento fuera capaz de desintegrar a la kunoichi, algo no estaba bien…

-Tonto, mira arriba del arbol- dijo Dosu, llamando la atension de su compañero, quien volteo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, en una de las rama del arbol, una silueta vestida de negro sostenia a la kunoichi en brazos, la cual parecia no habia recibido daño por ese ataque…

Mientras tanto, en el arbol, Sakura abre los ojos, mientras observa que se encuentra en los brazos de Iori…

- Iori-san- dice Sakura, mientras trata de moverse, pero los efectos del narcotico son poderosos, y no puede moverse ni lo mas minimo…

En eso, iori le da un frasco con una sustancia verdosa- Ten Sakura, es el antidoto, bebelo que esto no ha acabado- dice Iori, y Sakura bebe el liquido amargo, el cual hace efecto inmediatamente, y ella puede volver a moverse…

- Disculpa que no halla entrado antes- dice Iori- pero debia ver a que me enfrentaba, gracias a ti he visto como se desenvuelven esos bastardos, y tengo una idea de cómo vencerlos-

- Entonces- dice Sakura- dejame ayudarte-

- No, Sakura, esto debo hacerlo solo, pero hay algo que quiero que hagas, ve a donde se encuentran Sasuke y Naruto, protegerlos, ademas quiero que estes pendiente, ya que…- y al decir esto, pego su boca al oido de Sakura, para darle algunas indicaciones…

Mientras tanto, en las cercanias, el grupo de Ino veia la escena de la batalla…

Ino habia tenido la firme intención de ayudar a Sakura cuando la vio desfallecer, pero en el ultimo momento Shikamaru la detuvo, al mismo tiempo que le tapo la boca para que no revelara su ubicación, esos ninjas eran peligrosos, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue lo que siguió…

Shikamaru se quedo fijamente observando la escena de Sakura y el tipo de las estrellas en el arbol, y de repente, sin que nadie esperara que el se moviera, dijo muy serio- Escuchen…Ino…Chouji, si ven que ese tipo levanta las manos, cubran sus ojos y volteen, por ningun motivo deben de verlo, esta claro-

- Porque dices eso, Shikamaru- pregunta Ino

- Eso fue lo que le dijo ese tipo a Sakura, que no viera y que se cubriera los ojos, asi que hagamos lo mismo, esta claro-

Aunque las intrucciones de Shikamaru eran exactas, Ino sabia que una pelea como esa no se repetiria, asi que queria verla con lujo de detalles, queria saber que clase de tecnicas tendria el ninja compañero del terror de la muerte…

Iori bajo, con Sakura en brazo, y la poso en el suelo, cuando Dosu ataco por sorpresa, pero Iori evadio el ataque, lo cual no importaba, lo que en verdad dolia de su ataque no podria ser evadido, y empujo todo su poder en reventarle los timpanos al enemigo. Y es que odiaba mas que nada a los ninjas de las estrellas, la humillación que le habian hecho pasar durante el primer examen, cuando ese tal Grim Scythe lo vio directamente a los ojos, le daba pavor, era como si hhubiera visto a los ojos de Orochimaru, el terror que le prodigaban esos ojos llenos de confianza, no tenia limite, asi que mataria a ese ninja para vengarse…

Asi que dirigio las ondas de sonido haci el oido de su enemigo, cuando algo con lo que no contaba paso, su manejo fue perfecto, la velocidad unica, todo habia salido a pedir de boca, pero el…habia fallado, como era posible que su ataque hubiera fallado… las muestras de su error se hicieron evidentes, ya que las ondas de ataque se estrellaron en el arbol que se encontraba atrás de el chico de las estrellas, acaso el habia fallado en su manejo del chakra, o acaso seria que ese sujeto habia evitado su ataque…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que la voz de su compañero Zakku lo saco de sus pensamientos, y de un rapido movimiento, el ninja de las lke conecto un gancho en el estomago, del cual podia sentir como el puño se hundia bajo sus costillas, y cuando, a causa del dolor, se doblo para cubrirse su adolorido torax, salio despedido por los aires por una patada circular, mientras el gritaba- Ren-Ge-Ryu: Tri-Strike- y salio directamente a donde su compañero Zaku lo recibio, siendo ambos proyectados mas de 4 metros…

-Escuchen esto- les dijo con voz serena, mientras los ninjas se sacudian el polvo- elijan ahora, vayanse y nada les pasara, o quedense y les aseguro que nunca mas seran ninjas, eso se los puedo jurar-

- Crees que nos atemorizas, basura- dice Zaku, quien no toma como cierta tal amenaza- que no te das cuenta que somos 3 y tu solo uno, solo apartate y dejanos terminar nuestro trabajo-

- No digan luego que no se los adverti- dice Iori, quien en ese momento, se pone un hitai-te en la frente, con el emblema de konoha, y después alza ambas manos en el aire, mientras grita- todo el poder, POR KONOHA-

Sakura se voltea en ese momento, al igual que Shikamaru y Chouji, pero Ino no podia dejar la oportunidad, queria ver que tan impresionante era la tecnica del ninja de las estrellas, y mas después de escuchar y ver su protector, no sabia que pensar de ese sujeto…

Y mientras el grupo del sonido atacaba, el bajo las manos, y a la voz de – Ren-Ge-Ky; star Light…Extintion- un haz de luz surgio de las manos del ninja de las estrellas, la luz cubrio todo el lugar, una luz resplandeciente, y para Ino, le parecio mas bien calida, por lo que siguió observando la escena…

Sea lo que fuere que hiciera esa tecnica, se notaba que habia fallado, ya que cuando la luz se apago, ino observo que los ninjas del sonido estaban ahí, aun intactos…

. Vaya vaya- dijo el lider Dosu- chaval, que lindas luces, en fin, muchas palabras para tratar de asustarnos, no crees- y mientras seguia tratando de quitarse el resplandor de los ojos, giro una orden a su compañero- Zaku, acabalo de una buena vez-

Pero no hubo respuesta, cuando por fin el resplandor se fue miro al suelo, y ahí encontro a su compañero, con una cara de terror y saliva saliendo de su boca…

En ese momento, sintio como sus brazos caian, como muertos, mientras el ninja le prodigaba una sonrisa, y al poco tiempo, sus piernas fallaron, y tanto el como su compañera Kin se desplomaron hacia el suelo…

- Veras, Dosu- dice Iori- mi tecnica, extinción de luz, no es una tecnica de golpeo y destrucción, actua mas bien como una enfermedad, inserto una cantidad de mi energia a travez de las celulas sensoriales, en este caso, la vista, y estas celulas contaminan a mas, primero empieza a destruir las celulas nerviosas, por lo tanto eres ahora un cadáver en vida, incapaz de moverte lo mas minimo, luego destruira tus celulas musculares, y luego las oseas, al final terminaras como un cadaver seco- y dicho esto, les dio la espalda, mientras se dirigia a donde se encontraba Sakura con su equipo, y en el ultimo momento, volteo a ver a los 3 del sonido, y con una sonrisa fria les dijo- que tengan un lindo dia, o lo que les queda de el-

Y cuando acabo de dar 3 pasos, aparecio Shikamaru, con Ino en brazos, y con prisa, le dijo- Disculpe, Twin Blade, pero nuestra compañera –

- Iori- interrumpe Iori el monologo de Shikamaru

- Disculpe, Iori, pero nuestra compañera no siguió su instrucción y recibio tambien su ataque, puede ayudarle- y le mostro el actual estado de Ino, que parecia un muñeco

- Diablos, pense que mis indicaciones eran simples, pero en fin, parece que la curiosidad mato al gato..-

- Entonces, Ino va a morir- pregunto el grupo…

- Es solo un decir, diablos, que les pasa a los de Konoha hoy en dia, me voy 5 años y todos son una bola de lerdo, bueno, no te preocupes, puedo curarla, traela porfavor-

Al escuchar eso, Dosu lanzo unos gemidos apagados, queriendo pactar un trato con el ninja…

-Tu…oye…te interesa un trato…-

Y de repente, Iori se acerco a Dosu, quien le dijo

-Salvanos, y te diremos todo lo que podamos sobre el señor Orochimaru, y su plan-

El lo penso un momento, metio la mano en el bolso que Dosu tenia, y saco el pergamino, que era de la tierra, diciendo- Primero lo primero- y después de cerrar el trato, jala a los 3 del sonido, y le pidio a Shikamaru que dejara a Ino en el suelo y se alejara, asi lo hizo, y después se puso a hacer una secuencia bastante rara de sellos, y después grito- Ninpo: Alas de fuego- y una columna de fuego aparecio, lentamente la columna tomo la forma de un fénix, quien envolvio la zona con sus alas, y cuando el ninpo desaparecio, Ino y los 3 del sonido se levantaron…

Sakura corrio para decirle a Iori que Orochimaru le habia hecho algo a Sasuke, y después de mostrarle el punto exacto del golpe, donde se apreciaba un raro símbolo negro, Dosu le dijo algo al oido, Iori asintio, y después de un momento, se alejo con los 3 del sonido, no muy lejos, solo lo suficiente como para que los demas no escucharan…

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru y Chouji trataban de despertar a Naruto y Sakura e Ino a Lee, ya que Iori les dijo que por el momento no era conveniente despertar a Sasuke…

Al poco rato, y después de algunas sacudidas, tanto Naruto como Lee estaban de pie, Iori se acerco, y le dio un golpe en la sien derecha a Sasuke, se dirigio a Sakura y a Ino, y señalando a Sasuke, les dijo- Ya pueden levantarlo-

Después de un poco de jaleo, y mas pelea que jaleo, ya que ambas peleaban por tener mas cerca de Sasuke que la otra, Sasuke se levanto, pero no del todo, ya que su lado izquierdo estaba como muerto, su ojo derecho cerrado y no podia pararse, por lo que ambas kunoichi se quedaron viendo a Iori, quien interpreto esa mirada, y les dijo

- Es un mal necesario, ese signo trata de ocupar el cuerpo de Sasuke, por lo que tuve que dormir el lado derecho para que no se extienda, por cierto, Sakura, el dia que te enfrentaste a Orochimaru, algo se le cayo- y del saco saco un pergamino del cielo, cubierto de baba- wack, no quisiera ser tu, Sakura, esta cosa es asquerosa…-

Y Sakura tomo el asqueroso pergamino, mientras Iori le extendio el de tierra que le quito a los del sonido,

- Bien, felicidades, Sakura, tu equipo ha logrado sus 2 pergaminos, gracias a ti-

Y ante la cara de todos, Sakura se sonrojo, solo en 2 dias ya tenian sus 2 pergaminos, por lo cual ya podia decir que habia pasado el examen…

Solo quedaba un problema, Sasuke no podria llegar asi hasta la torre, la que aun se notaba muy lejana, por lo que Sakura miro a Iori, y este dijo

- Ahí un metodo, solo debemos- y en medio de eso, el estomago de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru rugieron al mismo tiempo, por lo que el dijo- Esta bien, después de desayunar-

En eso, saca un pergamino, se muerde un dedo, y vierte la sangre en el mismo, de donde sale una enorme mesa llena de manjares, desde barbacoa hasta cerdo agridulce…

- Diablos, Sora-san volvio a exagerar en las porciones, bien, tomen lo que quieran, espero que sea suficiente-

La cantidad de comida era grande, pero lo que mas les sorprendia es que estaba caliente, como recien preparada…

En eso, Chouji hace la pregunta que a todos les ronda- Disculpe, como es que hizo esa, por asi decirlo, invocación de banquete-

- No es invocación- dice- es un ninpo de espacio tiempo-

- Espacio tiempo- dicen todos al unisono-

- Si, verdad, creas un pequeño vértice donde no existen las reglas fisicas como en este, como el tiempo, y solo dejas un recordatorio de la existencia, en este caso, el pergamino, y al momento de requerirlo, lo traes de vuelta a nuestra dimension, esas tecnicas son la especialidad de la aldea de las estrellas-

- Pero, tu hitai-te es de Konoha- dice Ino

- Es que antes fui ninja de konoha, pero sucedió algo fuera de mi poder y desde niño me fui de la aldea-

Todos continuan con la comida, y hecho esto, Shikamaru nota algo en el bolso de Iori, y le dice- oye, tienes muchos pergaminos, cierto-

- Si, es que es un pequeño concurso, buscamos quien de nosotros consigue mas-

- Y cuantos llevas, Iori-san- dice sensualmente Ino

- Etto… creo que 6 o 7- dice Iori un poco apenado

- Y no podrias regalarme uno, de digamos, el cielo- dice Ino, tratando de seducir a Iori

- Si, para pasar este examen de una vez- dice Chouji, harto de comer en el bosque

- No lo se, no seria justo, pero, que tal si se lo ganan..- ofrece Iori

- Y como podemos lograrlo- dice Shikamaru

- No lo se, desafienme en algo y si ganan, les doy el pergamino- ofrece Iori

- Y si mejor te dejamos a solas con Ino- dice Shikamaru- como que no tengo paciencia para un desafio-

- ¿QUE? – dice Ino, mientras golpea la cabeza de su compañero

- No me interesa- dice Iori

- ¿QUE? – vuelve a repetir Ino, ahora golpeando a Iori, en una escena de lo mas comica, mientras los demas ven todos con ojos como platos

- En fin, si no hay mas remedio- dice Shikamaru- te reto al shogi. Que problema, siempre tengo que ser yo el que salve a este par-

Iori acepta, solo para ser bapuleado en 4 jugadas por Shikamaru, vaya que el tipo es bueno, o el es realmente malo, asi que le enrega el pergamino del cielo, y ya felices, ambos equipos pasan el examen.

- Bien, preparense- dice iori- nos vamos de aquí-

Ambos equipos se preparan, avanzan un poco por el bosque, Naruto carga al paralizado Sasuke, hasta que de un momento, Iori se detiene, y les dice- Bien, un poco de ciencia, saben a que se debe el dia y la noche-

- Pues, a que el mundo se mueve en su propio eje, asi que da varias caras al sol- dice Naruto, quien empieza a cansarse de cargar a Sasuke

- Exacto, la tecnica que voy a usar es buena para llegar a lugares lejanos en menos de un dia, ya que utiliza ese movimiento para desplazar a un cuerpo de un lugar a otro, ademas de todo aquello que lo toque, normalmente lo uso con chakra, pero la tecnica que use para curar a Ino y a los del sonido dejo mis reservas muy bajas, por lo que lo hare con ky-

- ¿KY?- dicen todos menos Sakura, a quien esa expresión ya se le hace normal

- es algo complicado de explicar- dice Sakura- disculpa Iori-san, se pueden hacer tecnicas ninpo con ky- pregunta a Iori

- si y no, Sakura- le dice- las tecnicas que asemejan vida es mejor usarla con chakra, como el kage bunshin, pero si sabes como actuan ellas en tu cuerpo, puedes hacerlas sin necesidad de sellos, recuerda, no son la misma energia, pero son similares-

- Y porque las tecnicas de vida no se pueden hacer?- pregunta Sakura, dejando a sus amigos pensando en que diablos hablan este par

- Es que similar vida es facil con el chakra, pero una consciencia hecha de ky seria incompleta, posiblemente solo podria incluirle uno o 2 pensamientos, y seria un gran desperdicio de energia-

Y al ver la expresión de los compañeros, Iori decide dejar ese tema, y seguir con lo que van a hacer

- Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre las tecnicas espacio temporales, sobre que situas a un objeto en un espacio de otra dimension, y lo sacas cuando lo ocupas, pues lo mismo hare con nosotros, nos situare en un punto de otra dimension, mientras el mundo gira, y regresare cuando pasemos el punto que necesitamos, asi llegaremos junto a la torre, pero en el mundo pasaran alrededor de 5 minutos, para nosotros sera un pestaññeo-

Y diciendo eso, todos se tomaron de las manos, como es de esperarse, Ino y Sakura se pelearon por tomar la mano de Sasuke, pero lo que nadie esperaba, es que Sakura ofrecio su mano para que Naruto la tomara, Naruto no sabia que habia pasado con Sakura, pero eso lo hacia feliz…

De repente, el mundo se paro, solo para aparecer de nuevo, frente a la torre, lo habian logrado, los 2 grupos de novatos, el 7 y el 10, pasaron el 2do examen, el camino para hacerse chunnin era cada vez mas cercano…

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero les guste, y porfas, dejen algunos review, siento el cap algo solo con solo uno, bien, cuidense, bye


	5. Chapter 5 la Tore, secretos y revelacion

Cap. 5.- La torre, secretos y revelaciones

Antes que nada, disculpen por la demora en este capitulo, pero mis multiples obligaciones me mantuvieron al margen de muchas de mis actividades favoritas, como es este fanfic…

Para compensar esto, añadiré también un capitulo de mi otro fic este mismo día, además de asegurarme que este será el cap mas extenso que he hecho hasta ahora.

Bien, ahora el disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Hack me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y este es hecho con el único fin de entretener

Aunque no tengo muchos vistazos a mi fic, algunas personas me han añadido a sus favoritos, a las que les digo gracias y espero ser merecedor de su venia, jeje, ya me alargue un poco en el intro, así que solo me resta seguir que en capítulos subsecuentes incluiré una pequeña serie de parodias, llamada Orochimaruland, estén pendientes de cuando estas salgan, y espero les guste este cap

Bien, empecemos:

**Cap 5: La torre, secretos y revelaciones**

Así era, en tan solo 2 días, 2 pergaminos, y la torre frente a ellos, lo habían logrado, solo debían entrar y el segundo examen concluiría.

-Genial- dice Ino, quien aun no se da crédito de lo que ven sus ojos- esas técnicas son fabulosas, como quisiera poder hacer eso- aun no creía que estuvieran de un segundo a otro frente a la torre, y ni siquiera se percato de cuando se movieron de su lugar anterior…

Voltea para ser participe de la algarabía, cuando sus ojos se posan en Sakura, y recuerda el accidente que sufrió su pelo durante la batalla con los ninjas del sonido, pero se percata que a ella eso poco parece importarle, ya que en esos momentos ella se encuentra…¿Saltando de jubilo tomada de las manos de Naruto en una especie de baile circular?...Ino no lo sabia, pero no solo el cabello de Sakura había tenido una transformación, también la forma de ser de Sakura había cambiado, primero le tendía la mano a Naruto para la técnica de reubicación, ahora se ponía a saltar como si fuera una niña de 5 años… en realidad esa era la siempre correcta y siempre pendiente de los morales y buenas costumbres Sakura que regañaba a su compañero cada vez que hacia algo impropio, no sabia que pensar, pero, de alguna manera, esa forma de ser de la nueva Sakura le agradaba a Ino, era como si su mejor amiga por fin ser explayara y fuera ella misma, eso le llenaba el corazón de dicha, pero debía hacer algo, y decidió hacerlo:

-Sakura- dijo en tono tenue- tu pelo…-

En ese momento, Sakura toma su pelo, y recuerda lo que tuvo que hacer para liberarse del aprisionamiento de la ninja enemiga, y con la sonrisa mas dulce que es capaz de emitir, mira a su compañera, y le dice- Lo se, debo verme horrible…¿Me ayudarías Ino?...-

Ino ve ese gesto y tomando a Sakura de la mano la separa del resto del grupo mientras le dice- Encantada…ven, vamos ha arreglártelo-

La sorpresa fue general, ambas chicas se alejaron del grupo sin decir ningún Cerda ni Frentuda ni ninguno de los ataques verbales que suelen usar en vez del tradicional buenos días, y mientras las chicas se alejan, Shikamaru rompe el silencio diciendo- Las mujeres…son demasiado problemáticas- y todos asienten al comentario, mientras las niñas (que acaso lo olvidaron, solo tienen 12 años) se acomodan para que Ino, con un kunai, le haga un corte mas propio a su compañera.

La primera en romper el hielo fue Ino, quien mientras cortaba un mechón de pelo para emparejarlo con el resto, le pregunto a Sakura- Sakura…¿Qué fue o que te paso?-

-Bueno-dice Sakura-Una ninja del sonido me tomo del pelo y…-

-No me refiero a eso- interrumpe Ino, antes que el hilo de la conversación se pierda- es que…no te reconozco…peleas con decisión de hierro, te alegras de todo y no temes expresarlo, hasta canturreas y juegas con el impertinente de Naruto, digo, antes decías que ni siquiera podías respirar el mismo aire que el, y ahora parecen un par de niños de primaria( nota del autor: eso son…) jugando en el receso, digo, te desconozco, en serio, tengo miedo que esa pelea te halla dañado algunas neuronas, o te cambiaran por un clon mal hecho de ti misma, porque…¿Eres Sakura, verdad?-

-Claro que soy yo, es mas, si te hace sentir mejor, te diré InoCerda, te sienta bien eso- dice Sakura, quien le lanza una mirada picara a Ino, quien responde ese juego dándole un algo exagerado jalón a un mechón antes de cortarlo, y después de un par de quejas de Sakura, retoma el hilo de la conversación- Y bien, a que se debe…-

-Veras…- dice Sakura, quien esta decidida a contarle a su amiga todo lo que le ha pasado- es que…durante la pelea…me di cuenta que he pasado mucho tiempo intentando ser lo que otros esperan, y mientras lo hacia me olvid de ser yo… se que suena raro, pero durante esa pelea me di cuenta de que si muero en combate, nunca me daré cuenta de que tan lejos podría haber llegado Sakura, la verdadera Sakura, no la linda muñeca de porcelana que siempre se preocupa por lo que los otros piensan, y me di cuenta que esa existencia en verdad seria vacía y tonta, se que al principio ser yo será difícil, pero quiero intentarlo- y mientras piensa en las palabras que acaba de decir, ve a lo lejos a Naruto, y continua- a veces…envidio a Naruto… siempre esta feliz, siempre lucha porque alguien lo aprecie, en la aldea, siempre que alguien lo ve, trata de mirar a otro lado, se que eso le duele, pero aun asi nunca ha hecho nada en contra de nadie, siempre sonríe y se esfuerza por cambiar el animo de las personas, y poco a poco me he dado cuenta, que mientras mas estoy con el, mejor persona me siento, es algo así como un don, o una estrella que solo el tiene, se que si las personas me vieran como lo ven a el, ya me habría ido de la aldea…-

Ino observa como el jovial rostro de Sakura pierde ese brillo, y decide cambia el tema antes de que su nueva faceta desaparezca-

-Oye Frentuda- dice en tono de broma vengándose del anterior comentario- ¿De donde conoces a ese tal Iori?

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Sakura, a quien el cambio de conversación le sorprende

- Es que acaso no lo ves, es un bombón- dice mientras pone una mirada picara para dar mas seriedad a sus palabras

- Ino…-

-En serio, que acaso tienes la mente en la luna o que diablos…- dice Ino, quien aun tiene esa mirada picara- la mirada penetrante, sus ojos rojos, esa camisa de cuero que no deja nada a la imaginación, como quisiera quitársela con…-

-Ino…- dice Sakura quien preveía el siguiente comentario

- Ya en serio, de donde lo conoces-

-Pues…- dice Sakura- el día del descanso, después de que me mostraste ese video, me sentía muy mal, así que salí a dar un paseo, llegue a un parque y lo conocí, y después de un par de palabras, el me propuso…-

- ¿Que se fugaran?- dice Ino, a quien esta conversación se le hace cada vez mas interesante

-No, como crees, malpensada- dice Sakura, quien intenta aclarar el malentendido- solo me propuso que me enseñaría algunas cosas, como el ky y como usarlo, y diferentes cosas al respecto, su relación con respecto al entrenamiento físico, y cosas así- y dio por concluido que ese tema estaba terminado, así que se quedo mirando a Ino, quien aun meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar…

- Así que..- dice Ino- la niña anda teniendo sesiones secretas de estudio con el alumno de intercambio, eres una niña mala- y ve a Sakura de forma zorruna

-Ino…- dice Sakura, en tono de no es lo que tu piensas

Ino piensa un poco en eso, y dice- Sabes, quisiera saber si tendría tiempo de darme un par de lecciones, me muero de ganas por tener un maestro que no expire más humo que una chimenea descompuesta- bromea un poco Ino

Mientras tanto, en la liga de la justicia (lo siento, historia equivocada) mientras tanto, en la casa de Sarutobi Asuma…

-ACHUUUU-

De regreso en el bosque…

-No lo se- responde Sakura, un tanto dudosa- deberías preguntárselo a el-

Ino ríe un poco, pone una cara picara y responde-Talvez lo haga- y ambas chicas ríen en coro como un par de colegialas que recuerdan sus travesuras, mientras Ino retoma algunos mechones, y dice- listo, ya estas presentable-

Sakura ve su nuevo corte de pelo, y ambas chicas se ríen, como niñas después de una pijamada, y deciden regresar, para observar una escena de lo mas extraña…

A modo de festejo, y para matar algo de tiempo antes de que las chicas regresaran, y también para tomarse un poco de tiempo de chicos (a quien quiero engañar, solo lo hacen para fastidiar a Sasuke) los 3 chicos, Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji, sin miramientos del actual estado de Sasuke ( quien aun esta paralizado en la mitad izquierda del cuerpo) juegan un par de bromas de mal gusto, las cuales acaban cuando Naruto pica a modo de estilete a Sasuke con una vara, quien no puede defenderse…

.Es suficiente Naruto - dice Sasuke- si no alejas esa rama de mi estomago, te aseguro que los mil años de dolor de Kakashi serán unas vacaciones de verano comparado con lo que te hare-

-Diablos, Sasuke-dice Naruto- solo porque no te puedas divertir, no significa que nos arruines la diversión a los demás- en eso, voltea y ve la nueva apariencia de Sakura, y dice- Wow Sakura-chan…te ves genial…deberías de haberte cortado antes el pelo así- Sakura escucha el comentario de Naruto, y se sonroja un poco.

Mientras esto ocurre, Sakura observa a Iori algo distante, escribiendo algo sobre una hoja de papel, por lo que se acerca, y le pregunta si seria una molestia que le dijera que escribe sobre ese papel, a lo que el responde

-No es ninguna molestia, estos son los datos que me dieron los ninjas del sonido de lo que le pasa a Sasuke, - en eso, dobla el papel, y se lo tiende a Sakura- necesito que en cuanto veas a Kakashi sensei le des estas notas para que busque la manera de corregirlo o controlarlo, y debes saber que también hizo algo en Naruto, pero eso no implica ningún peligro, al menos por el momento, pero me asegurare que un amigo mió lo revise en la primera oportunidad-

Sakura mira el pequeño pedazo de papel, y responde-Hai- pero se queda pensativa unos segundo, y agrega- Disculpa, Iori san, pero crees que seria posible que me dieras otro entrenamiento para la siguiente parte del examen?...-

Iori se queda pensativo un momento, mira al cielo, y luego responde- No lo se, veré lo que puedo hacer, lo mas seguro es que si pueda, pero no te aseguro nada, después de todo eres una ninja de Konoha, y no eres libre de dejar asi de fácil tu aldea-

-y…- agrega Sakura- si no es mucha molestia, crees que seria posible que añadieras a Ino a esos entrenamientos…- dice mientras lanza una mirada que es mas bien una suplica de aceptación

-¿ Y como sabes que ella querrá ir?- pregunta Iori

-Créame, lo se- asegura Sakura- digamos que no le gusta la idea de que la supere, además,-dice mientras cambia su suplica a una mirada de picardía- creo que le gustas…-

Iori se sonroja, trata de escabullirse de esa mirada, pero al final, le dice- Esta bien, puede venir, pero ella tiene que pedirme venir, esta claro- y se aleja de la situación comprometedora

Y mientras tanto, el grupo se encuentra en un problema…ya están frente a la torre, pero ahora, que deben hacer…

El ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente es el primero en hablar- Diantres- dice mientras se rasca la cabeza- ahora que hacemos, tocamos la puerta y decimos " Hola, este es el servicio de pizzas del bosque de la muerte, traemos una de peperoni con champiñones extra queso"- y mientras el grupo rie del comentario, de las alturas de un árbol en las cercanías se escucha una voz, que les dice- tienen una de 2, o buscan la puerta que les corresponde, o bien dejan sus pergaminos en el suelo y se marchan por donde vinieron…-

El grupo mira hacia la fuente de la voz, quien resulta ser Haseo, quien los ve junto a su compañero Sora, el resto del equipo de las estrellas

-Oye Iori- dice Haseo, quien se dirige a su compañero- se puede saber porque aun no les quitas los pergaminos a esos mocosos, que acaso te estas ablandando-

-Nada de eso, Haseo-san- responde Iori, excusándose con su líder- solo que ellos no tienen nada que ver con la misión, de hecho, ellos me ayudaron, asi que decidí ayudarlos un poco-

-Un poco- objeta Haseo, mas que molesto- les ayudaste a cruzar el bosque, además, usaste la extinción de las estrellas, que no tienes ninguna nocion de lo que es el sigilo- y dicho esto, ambas figuras saltaron, cayendo muy cerca de donde se encontraba el grupo.

Aunque la mirada siniestra y la fama del Terror de la Muerte eran intimidantes, el tenerlo cerca ya no lo era tanto, de cerca se veía como un niño mas de su edad, el cual se veía talvez un poco mas alto que ellos, por 2 palmos, y como dije antes, la mirada mas fría y siniestra que se pueda ver a esa edad, pero seguía siendo un joven ninja en entrenamiento.

Lo que mas se notaba de aquellos 3 eran sin duda los tatuajes que portaban…

Mientras que Iori tenia un par de tatuajes en el rostro en forma de rayos que cortaban sus ojos, los de Haseo parecían mas 2 media luna simétricas cortadas por 2 líneas en cada mejilla, y los del silencioso Sora, eran 3 líneas, 2 de ellas se cortaban en un punto, mientras que la tercera se encontraba paralela a la segunda, de no ser por esos tatuajes y las diferentes ropas que usaban, todos dirían que son triates idénticos…

De repente, Iori se acerco a sus compañeros, les dijo algo al oído, y los 3 se quedaron viendo a Sasuke, después de lo cual Haseo asintió y dijo- Entiendo, bien, síganme, les diré que puertas les corresponden…-

Y mientras el grupo avanzaba escuchando la anécdota de Naruto sobre una serpiente gigante que se lo quiso comer, Sakura se acerco a Ino, y le pregunto- Oye, Ino, ya le preguntaste a Iori si puedes venir?-

Ino se quedo pensativa, y respondió, un tanto tímida- Aun no, no me atrevo-

Sakura ve a su amiga, y le dice-Yo ya lo hiceee-

-Y que te dijo- pregunto Ino, esperando una respuesta positiva

-Que solo podrías venir, si tu se lo pedias-

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ino corrió hacia donde estaba Iori, para hacerle la tan esperada pregunta…

Desde el punto de vista de Sakura, todo iba viento en popa, ya que desde que Ino fue para preguntar a Iori sobre el viaje de entrenamiento, esta y el no dejaban de hablar, de una manera mas que amistosa, lo cual le hizo sentir bien por su amiga, y pensó en la posibilidad de que si ella y Iori salieran, posiblemente Sasuke seria todo para ella.

La platica iba viento en popa, hasta que Haseo se detuvo, miro al grupo de Ino, y les dijo- Bien, el pelo de escoba, el niño hamburguesa y la niña momia, entren en esta puerta- después mira hacia el grupo restante y les dice-ustedes, la mula de carga, el parapléjico y la niña algodón de azúcar, 4 puertas mas al frente-dicho esto, se dirigió a su equipo, quienes regresaron por el mismo sendero, buscando su propia puerta.

Aunque los últimos comentarios que hizo no le sentaron bien a nadie, agradecieron que los guiaran y tomaron camino hacia sus diferentes puertas…

Unos pocos minutos después, los 3 ninjas de las estrellas entraron en una de las habitaciones, tomaron un par de los pergaminos, uno de la tierra y uno del cielo, los abrieron y arrojaron al suelo, de los cuales una gran cantidad de humo salió, y una figura se apareció después, siendo esta la del 3er Hokage…

El grupo entero se inclina, y después de la ceremonia de saludo hacia un superior, el Hokage habla- Vaya, vaya, Haseo, me sorprende lo que hiciste, pero dime, porque tanto interés en verme a mi, acaso pasa algo malo…-

En ese momento, Haseo se levanta, y le dice- Vera usted, Lord Hokage, en cuanto iniciamos el 2do examen, nos dimos cuenta que las presencias de varios equipos habían sufrido cambios drásticos, por lo que nos dimos a la tarea de investigar a los equipos que sufrieron estos cambios-

Dicho esto, tanto Sora como Iori depositaron un gran numero de pergaminos en el suelo, y Haseo prosiguió- En total, 24 equipos de los 49 que empezaron este examen fuero asesinados y sus integrantes fueron cambiado por ninjas de la aldea del sonido, entre los cuales se encontraba el propio Orochimaru-

El Hokage medita estas palabras, y dice- Lo de Orochimaru se me dijo por parte de Anko, quien tuvo un altercado con el, pero no sospeche que las cosas fueran tan mal, algo mas que hayas descubierto?-

-Si, Lord Hokage, vera, al parecer, su blanco principal fue Sasuke Uchiha, a quien el propio Orochimaru le impuso algo llamado el sello maldito-

-Se todo sobre ese sello- Dice el Hokage- Anko también fue una de las victimas de ellos, por favor, prosigue-

-Bien, di algunas instrucciones a Kakashi sobre lo que me pude enterar sobre dicho sello, para que el tome las medidas pertinentes, pero al parecer también hizo algo sobre el joven Naruto-

Cuando escucho esto, el Hokage pareció más preocupado, por lo que le ordeno que siguiera con el reporte

-Sobre lo que hizo en el joven, no pude encontrar nada, pero un pequeño escrutinio de mi parte me dio la idea de que no era peligroso, así que posteriormente solicitare a Jiraiya que examine dicho sello, el es un experto en los trucos de esa serpiente-

El Hokage medita un poco en el reporte, y después añade- Bien Haseo, se que no me hablaste solo para decirme eso, bien pudiste mandar a una de tus criaturas para darme esos mensajes, así que se directo y dime que es lo que deseas-

-Vera…-Dice Haseo- pido su autorización para tomar a un pequeño grupo de ninjas, para entrenarlos un poco, se que esa serpiente planea algo, y quiero preparar algunos ninjas para darle una sorpresa y preparar el contraataque-

-Y supongo que ya sabes a cuales quieres-

-Si señor, solicito me permita a Haruno, Sakura… Yamanaka, Ino… y a Hyuga, Hinata…-

- y se puede saber porque eres tan específico-

-Antes que nada, a Sakura ya la he evaluado, su desempeño es bueno en corto plazo, además, se de buenas fuentes que sus compañeros ya tienen alguien que los entrene, a Sasuke posiblemente lo entrene su sensei, Kakashi, ya que ambos comparten el nexo de Sharingan, además, se de una persona que estará mas que complacida de entrenar al joven Naruto, y eso deja a Sakura sin entrenador ni compañero, además, tanto ella como Ino me pidieron ese entrenamiento especial…-

- Y que me dices de la niña Hyuga?- pregunta el Hokage en un tono que demuestra que sabe mas de lo que demuestra…

- Vera, en su equipo, todos los miembros pertenecen a alguna familia con habilidades únicas, pero ella es la única que no entrena con los demás miembros de su clan, por lo que la mayor parte del entrenamiento lo pasa con su sensei, Kurenai, pero eso no la ayuda, ya que aunque su sensei es una virtuosa del genjutsu, sus otras habilidades están por debajo de la media Jounin, y siendo Hinata una peleadora de estilo cuerpo a cuerpo, no puede llevar a cabo su potencial-

El Hokage medita sobre esos motivos, y dice- Haseo, acaso aun no te perdonas por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo?-

Al escuchar estas palabras, el siempre serio Haseo tiembla, se arrodilla, y mientras sus ojos lloran, el golpea el piso, y mientras ve con ojos brillosos a esa figura que se para frente a el, el declara- No, señor…aun no entiendo como su propia familia es capaz de causarle tanto dolor a una persona tan especial como ella, si tan solo…-

-Deja de pensar en el hubiera, quieres, Haseo- le reprende el Hokage, quien enjuaga sus lagrimas, mientras dice- Discúlpeme, Lord hokage-

El viejo ve al joven con ojos compasivos, y le dice- Discúlpame a mi, Haseo, este no será el examen tranquilo que yo te prometí, lo lamento, pero su reencuentro tendrá que esperar…

Mientras tanto, en el jardín central de la torre, tanto Sakura como Naruto ríen a pierna suelta, recordando lo que acaban de vivir…

Flashback

Después de tener una platica con Iruka sensei sobre los pergaminos y el siguiente examen, el grupo fue conducido por un guardia hacia una habitación, en la cual los esperaba Kakashi, quien ve la actual situación de Sasuke, y dice- Diablos, Sasuke, quien te dejo así, pareciera que te arrollo una vaca-

-Ahórrese sus comentarios, quiere sensei- dice Sasuke, a quien esta situación le molesta cada vez mas y mas- mejor dígame si puede hacer algo al respecto-

Sakura ve la expresión de Sasuke, y no puede detener mas tiempo una sonora carcajada que se escucha por todo el pasillo, mientras le dice a su compañero de equipo- Discúlpame, Sasuke-kun, pero no puedo evitarlo, es que te ves tan mono, te pareces a un muñeco de ti mismo en tamaño extra-jumbo- y al escuchar este comentario, Naruto asiente con otra risotada, casi dejando caer a Sasuke…

-Vaya vaya- dice Kakashi- los dejo 2 días y Sakura encuentra su sentido del humor, que sigue, acaso me van a decir que Naruto dejo el ramen…-

Naruto escucha ese cometario y responde- naa, no lo creo, Kakashi sensei, no tiene tanta suerte-

Mientras esta platica sigue, Sakura se acerca a Kakashi y le dice- Disculpe, sensei, pero me ordenaron entregarle este papel, es sobre lo que le hicieron a Sasuke-kun..-

Kakashi toma el papel, lo lee, observa un poco la marca en el cuello de Sasuke, y después de un rápido meditar, dice- Muy bien, se que se puede hacer, dejen a Sasuke conmigo, y por nada del mundo comenten esto a nadie, será una secreto de nuestro equipo, esta claro-

-Hai- responde el grupo

-Bien- dice Kakashi- ahora, Naruto, Sakura, al final de este pasillo, encontraran un jardín, quiero que esperen ahí, debo de hablar algunas cosas con Sasuke para empezar el tratamiento, cuando termine, iré por ustedes, pero recuerden, si alguien pregunta, Sasuke esta descansando, esta claro-

-Hai- responde el par

-Bien, solo recuerden, aun faltan 3 días para que este examen acabe, asi que eviten meterse en problemas- y tras decir esto, toma a Sasuke y se encierran en la habitación

Fin del flash back

Y mientras Naruto y Sakura siguen en las risas ante tal encuentro, el grupo de Ino se acerca a ellos…

-Hola Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino- dicen a coro Sakura y Naruto

-Hola- responden a coro los recién llegados

-Y como les fue con los pergaminos?- pregunta Naruto

Chouji se rasca la cabeza, y dice- Pues no tan bien, llegamos a la habitación, abrimos los pergaminos, los arrojamos al suelo-

-Y de ellos apareció Asuma sensei felicitándonos por haberlo logrado- termina Shikamaru

-Y como si no tuviéramos suficiente humo con los pergaminos, aparece el fumando uno de sus apestosos cigarros- dice Ino

Naruto y Sakura se quedan viendo entre ellos, y al unísono preguntan- A ustedes se les apareció su sensei?-

-Si, claro, eso es obvio- dice Chouji- a ustedes no?-

-A nosotros nos recibió Iruka sensei- aclara Sakura

-Aunque…-dice Naruto- si lo vemos de una manera seria, fue mucho mejor que nos recibiera el que Kakashi sensei- y termina la frase riendo zorrunamente

-Naruto…-dice Sakura en tono de reproche- Como puedes decir eso?-

-Fácil,- explica Naruto- no solo conseguí que Iruka sensei me invite a comer ramen, además, si Kakashi sensei fuera el que nos recibiera, apostaría el ramen del mundo a que aun estaríamos esperando a que el apareciera y luego nos saldría con que tuvo una cita con una bella princesa de una aldea perdida en el tiempo-

-Como puedes decir eso de tu sensei, Naruto- dice Ino algo apenada

-Es que lo conocemos bien, jeje- responde Sakura, antes que su compañero

Y entre broma y broma, una voz los interrumpió de su pequeña y amena platica- Vaya, al parecer los 9 novatos lo logramos, y en tiempo record-

El grupo voltea hacia la fuente de dicho comentario, encontrándose con Kiba, Hinata y Shino, quienes se acercan al grupo, a excepción de Hinata, que se queda impávida y queda a distancia prudente de cierto rubio

-Kiba…Cuando llegaron a la torre?- pregunta Naruto

-Solo tardamos un día, este examen fue mas fácil de lo que nos platicaron, y ustedes?-

-Apenas hace menos de 3 horas- afirma Shikamaru

-Que bien- comenta Kiba- ya empezaba a sentirme solo, Shino no es el tipo mas parloteador del mundo, y Hinata menos, de no ser por Akamaru, ya me habría vuelto loco- explica al grupo

-Pues si te la vives hablando con tu perro, yo no apostaría 5 centavos por tu cordura- se escucha una voz, quien resulta ser Sasuke, quien se acerca al grupo, moviéndose con naturalidad

-SASUKE-KUN!!- gritan al unísono Sakura e ino, mientras se acercan al Uchiha- Ya te puedes mover bien- vuelven a preguntar a coro

-Claro, solo necesitaba de un poco de…descanso- aclara al grupo, mientras ve a Sakura y Naruto complicitivamente

-Espera, que no dijo acaso Kakashi sensei que el vendrá por nosotros- pregunto Naruto

-Si, pero…Acaso quieres esperarlo?-

Al parecer, esa prueba había cambiado a todos, hasta Sasuke, el frio y calculador señor don amargado era capaz de soltar una broma, o acaso Kakashi sensei en ves de curarlo, lo había exorcizado?

-Así que- pregunta Shikamaru a Kiba- Ustedes fueron los primeros en llegar?-

-Siento decir que no, los primero fueron los de la aldea de la arena, nosotros llegamos después-

-Analizando la situación, consciente de los hechos innegables que se nos han dado, solo han pasado el examen hasta ahora 4 equipos, los nuestros y el de la arena- analiza de forma fría el siempre callado Shino

-5- aclara Chouji- con nosotros llego el equipo de las estrellas-

Mmm- vuelve a pensar Shino- e pregunto cuantos equipos lograran pasar este examen-

-No reo que muchos- dice Ino- Iori kun y compañía eliminaron algunos en una extraña competencia-

-Iori…KUN?- pregunta Sakura, objetando la familiaridad con que Ino lo llama, cuando de repente, recuerda algo- Oigan, no saben que fue de Lee-san, estaba con nosotros durante la comida, pero después no supe nada de el, ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros-

-Pues…- dice Chouji- si mal no recuerdo, mientras ustedes guardaban sus cosas, el dijo que debía regresar rápido con su equipo, así que Iori le dio a comer una extraña semilla, y se fue corriendo como nuevo-

-Cierto- dice Sakura, a quien la mención de la semilla le recuerda algo- durante el primer ataque el también me dio a comer una semilla, y de inmediato mis heridas sanaron, me pregunto que seria?-

- Se llaman semillas Kai- responde una voz dentro de uno de los arboles, así que el grupo se acerco para buscar la voz, que no era otro sino Iori, quien come una manzana roja, al parecer el lleva mucho tiempo ahí

-Iori-kun, desde cuando estas ahí- pregunta Ino, aun sorprendida

- Lo suficiente, por cierto, deberían de respetar mas a sus sensei, no creen?- dice en tono serio

- Que problemático, si los trataras, verías que nuestros análisis son con fundamentos- dice Shikamaru

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien…les creo, por cierto, quieren conocer otro uso de las semillas?- pregunta Iori

-Hai- responde el grupo al unísono

En eso, baja del árbol, y le tiende una semilla a chouji, diciéndole que la coma

Chouji la mete a su boca, la mastica y la traga, sorprendiéndole que no supiera nada mal, y de inmediato, Iori le tiende una bolsa de frituras, pero para sorpresa de todos, Chouji se niega a comerla

Iori ve a todo el grupo y le dice- Estas semillas tienen un alto poder nutritivo, se podría decir que tiene los suficientes nutrientes para todo un día-

-Entonces- dice Ino- Chouji no tendrá hambre en todo el día?-

- No podría asegurarlo- dice Iori- nunca he probado estas semillas en un metabolismo tan acelerado como el de los Akimichi-

-Vaya- dice Sakura- la aldea de las estrellas tiene muchas cosas únicas-

- No,- dice Iori- esta semilla no es oriunda de mi aldea, viene de la aldea del Crepúsculo, en la Isla del Dragón, la primera me la dio una amiga a la que le encantaban las plantas exóticas

-Vaya- dice Ino- tu amiga debe ser toda una experta-

En eso, Iori voltea, y dice, en un tono triste-Era…-

Ino siente que metió la pata, y le dice, mas que apenada- Lo…siento…yo-

Iori la detiene diciéndole- Tranquila, no pasa nada, fue hace tiempo-

-Que le paso?- pregunta Naruto, ante la mirada fría y asesina del resto

- No me gusta hablar de ello, solo digamos que nunca deseen poseer un poder que no sepan manejar-

Después de la metida de pata, la reunión se seco un poco, así que pasa el tiempo, y llega el momento en que cada equipo regresa a su habitación…

Esa noche, en el cuarto del equipo 10, Ino sueña con ese tan esperado entrenamiento, viéndose como una Ninja cada vez mas fuerte, al lado de Sakura y iori..

Y en la habitación del equipo 7, Sasuke da vueltas por la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, cuando se atreve a hacerle la pregunta a Sakura- Ya dime, donde lo conociste-

.A quien?- responde Sakura, a quien la pregunta le toma por sorpresa

-Sabes bien a quien me refiero, a ese tal Iori, dime que tanto sabes de el-

Sakura se rinde ante la insistencia de Sasuke, y le relata todo sobre el encuentro y como le entreno en solo un día, o de las 3 energías y todo eso, y mientras el grupo asimila la información, Sasuke exclama- Así que 3 energías, usa es el Chackra, otra el Ky, pero… Que sabes de la 3era Sakura?

-No lo se- responde Sakura- a mi también me entro la curiosidad, pero el me dijo que era mejor no saber nada de esa energía, que con las otras 2 era mas que suficiente-

- Que raro?- exclama naruto

- Que te parece raro, bobo?- exclama Sasuke

Naruto se queda pensativo un momento, pensando bien en las palabras que dirá, y de un momento a otro, exclama- Recuerdan lo que dijo sobre no desear un poder que no puedes manejar?-

Sakura pone en su rostro una cara de aflicción y dice- No querrás decir…-

-Que su amiga uso el incógnito 3er poder- término el comentario sasuke

Y mientras el grupo piensa sobre esa posibilidad, otra idea le llega a la cabeza a Naruto, la idea de un poder tan grande le atemorizaba, ese sentimiento le era muy familiar, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta el porque ese dejo de duda…

Esa misma duda le invadió el día en que se entero de su huésped, la forma en que todos lo veían, y el miedo que sentía con perder el control de su vida, y entonces, dio con la clave a todas las dudas…

No fue ella…fue…el…-

-A que te refieres Naruto- pregunta Sasuke, ante la mirada de Sakura

-Su amiga no fue la que uso el poder, fue el-

-Como sabes eso, Naruto- Pregunta atemorizada Sakura

Y es cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenia que hacerlo, no había vuelta atrás, si su presencia los ponía en peligro, ellos al menos debían saber de su extraño huésped, busco lentamente las palabras, trago saliva, y se aventuro, talvez lo odiaran después de eso, pero debían saberlo…

-Recuerdan la noche en que el Kyubi ataco Konoha-

Sakura piensa un momento, y dice- Si, en los libros de historia cuentan que el 4to peleo con el, y que tras vencerlo, murió, pero que caso tiene hablar de eso-

En ese momento, pensó en callar, decir alguna excusa, pero no podía, ellos eran sus amigos, y debían saberlo- Pues, esa no es toda la verdad- y en ese momento, el siempre feliz Naruto, soltó el llanto, y continúo- El se dio cuenta que no podría detenerlo, así que empleo su ultimo recurso, sellando la esencia del kyubi en un recién nacido-

-Y porque nos cuentas eso, bobo- pregunto Sasuke

-verán…- dice naruto, con el último hilo de su voz- nunca lo he celebrado, pero, saben cuando es mi cumpleaños…-

Y es cuando, como un balde de agua helada, la verdad golpeo a Sakura y Sasuke, y por primera vez, todo tenia sentido, las miradas, el maltrato, las vejaciones que había sufrido, todo se resumía en que no odiaban a naruto, sino aquello que dormía dentro de el

Sakura, preocupada por el comportamiento tan trise de Naruto, se acerco lo abrazo, y le dijo- Porque…porque nos cuentas esto?-

Mientras mas pensaba en eso de el poder mas allá de tus posibilidades- dice naruto- me llego a la mente lo que pasaría si ese ser se apoderara de mi y le hiciera daño, y me di cuenta, que mi rostro seria el mismo que puso Iori en ese momento, - y en ese momento, al fin, Naruto quebró en llanto

Y Sakura tembló, y se dio cuenta que entendía mas que nadie a Naruto, ya que dentro de ella, otro ser dormía, esperando despertar, ese ser que tanto le prometió, y decidió sincerarse con ellos

-Te entiendo, Naruto, mas de lo que quisiera, ya que dentro de mi, otro ser duerme-

Naruto io los ojos de Sakura, y ella se sincero con ellos, les contó sobre ese ser que tanto le prometió, y del pavor que sintió en ese lugar oscuro, y de cómo estuvo a punto de aceptar el poder que le ofrecía

En ese momento, Sasuke se levanto, se unió al abrazo del grupo, y les dijo- Yo también les entiendo, Kakashi me hablo de este sello maldito, de cómo tratara de apoderarse de mi, y que debo ser fuerte para no perder aquello que amo, a no perder lo poco que me queda, para no volver a estar solo-

-Tonto- dice Naruto- Nunca estarás solo, nos tienes a nosotros-

Y en ese momento, los 3 se vieron, rieron y se prometieron nunca estar solos, nunca mas…

Y mientras esto pasaba, en una de las ventanas, un hombre veía la escena, Iori observaba el abrazo de ese equipo que ahora, mas que nunca, se había unido, y recordó, en ese momento, ese pecado que tanto le había costado, vio al cielo, y con lagrimas en los ojos, dijo- No dejare que mi pecado suceda de nuevo, discúlpame…Shino-

En eso, una delicada figura salía de su propia habitación, Iori vio como su princesa salía a tomar un poco de agua, y dijo. Discúlpame el que me haya ido, no estuvo en mis manos, se que has sufrido, pero ya estoy aquí,-

Y mientras pensaba en su princesa, dijo, con la voz mas tierna que pudo- Boku Wa….Buku Wa…Kokoniiru….Hinata-sama…

La luna se asomaba en lo alto de la torre, en espera de lo que se avecinaba, en espera de la siguiente pelea, y en espera de develar el destino de aquellos que se hallaban bajo su manto…

Si, lo se, me pase de cursi al final, ahora, un pequeño sumario del proximo capitulo

Batallas intensas, grandes enemigos, los que alguna vez se vieron como amigos, hoy se enfrentan en el campo de batalla, unos ojos lloran, mientras que un fantasma de su pasado sufre…Cuando estos ojos se cierran ante el odio de su propia sangre, otros ojos, con un fulgor frió, se abren para arremeter con ira…Los ojos resplandecen, la sangre corre…la sangre despierta al dragón dormido y la princesa llora su propia debilidad…

Sig. Capitulo…Una mirada fría…Línea de sangre

Ahora termine el cap mas largo de los que he hecho, lo siento, casi 3 mese, pero tuve mucho trabajo, con algo de suerte, publicare otro en 1 o 2 semanas, tratare en serio, bien, opinen y los leo


	6. Cap 55, verdades a media, los 5 sellos

Naruto GU cap 5.5.- verdades a medias, los 5 sellos de Azure

**Bien, antes que nada, ni naruto ni hack me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivos autores, y este fic es solo para entretenimiento**

Bien, heme aquí de regreso, si lo sé, se supone que hoy sería el cap. 6, pero como que siento que al anterior le faltaron cosas que se me ocurrieron para aumentar un poco el drama, me voy a desvelar hoy, el otro cap. ya mero queda, y es bastante largo, así que hare este para no perder la expectativa y mejorar el otro hasta que quede con las expectativas que tengo de él, este no es un cap. de relleno, sino una parte de la historia que no pude incluir en el otro porque el sueño me vencía, espero lo disfruten, y no dejen de opinar, saben donde mandar las mentadas de progenitora si las hay, jeje

**Verdades a medias, los 5 sellos**

En Konoha, las cosas son toda algarabia, a 3 dias de empezado el segundo examen, ya varios equipos han logrado pasar, y aun quedando tiempo, pareciera que las eliminatorias de la 3era fase fueran las mas cruentas en varios años…

Mientras los preparativos toman forma, una figura obscura entra en la ciudad.

Un hombre alto, de piel morena, tatuajes extraños en su rostro, pelo ralo rubio y un andar tranquilo entra por la entrada principal de la ciudad.

Sus ropas son a la usansa hindu, con una toga naranja que se sostiene de su hombro izquierdo y unos lentes pequeños, redondos y rojos, que dejan ver muy poco de sus ojos azules, sin pupilas, mientras camina por la aldea seguido de su acompañate, una mujer de cabello rosa, muy largo, peinado en 2 coletas y ropas consistentes en un provocativo top con un gran escote que deja ver su bien proporcionado pecho, y un mini short, todo en rojo, unas largas botas que llegan mas arriba de las rodillas y guantes blancos que llegan casi a los hombros, quien sigue al primer extraño…

En cuanto cruzan la puerta, 2 ninjas les cortan el paso

-Identifiquense- ordena el primero

La mujer se adelanta a su acompañante, quien en modo diplomatico, le sede la palabra

-Somos los invitados del Hokage, mi nombre es Pi, soy la asistente de Lord Yata, representante politico y teocratico de la aldea del Crepusculo, venimos de parte del Ryukage, quien informo de nuestra venida a Lord Hokage, quien nos espera-

Ambos ninjas escuchan las palabras de la joven, de no mas de 21 o 23 años, y despues de ver unas listas, dicen- Sentimos la rudeza, Lady Pi, pero no los esperabamos sino hasta dentro de 2 semanas, y con los examenes en progreso…

Sus motivos no nos importan- interrumpe la pelirrosa – Lord Yata es una persona muy importante y ademas de este encuentro tenemos 4 mas que realizar, asi que dejen de hacernos perder el tiempo y llevenos con Lord Hokage-

Mientras Pi decia esto, Yata dio 2 pasos hacia adelante, en forma silenciosa, y miro fijamentea uno de los guardias, quien se quedo petrificado al verlo…

Yata era en verdad un misterio, veia a una persona y esta no tenia otra salida que temer, su presencia era en verdad absoluta, y esos pensamientos llenaban su cabeza, cuando Yata dijo- Abajo…- y de inmediato, golpeo el estomago del guardia, quien se vencio al sentir el puñetazo en el abdomen, mientras un kunai enemigo surcaba el cielo, el cual hubiera impactado el guardia de no haber sido por el rapido reflejo de Yata.

Mientras eso pasaba, Pi, quien vio esa accion, desaparecio, y un instante despues golpeo un matorral, de donde un ninja de la aldea de la nube salia, muerto al instante por el rapido puñetazo en el cuello, el cual trono y dio una muerte rapida al enemigo…

Diablos- dice Pi- hay personas que en verdad no tienen modales,- y al voltear a ver a los guardias, dice- ¿Podemos continuar a donde el Hokage?-

Aun no restablecidos de la sorpresa, los guardias asienten y se disponen a guiar a los extraños visitantes hacia la torre…

Mientras esto pasaba en la aldea, en la zona de entrenamiento Bosque de la Muerte, Ino se alistaba, de manera silenciosa, para salir de la habitacion…

Aun no recuperaba del todo el sueño, la emosion la embargaba y el estomago le rugia de felicidad, pues hoy le darian su primera leccion por parte de Iori…

Durante la tarde anterior, ellas le habian pedido a Iori que les diera una leccion rapida, y despues de mucho insistir, lograron convencerlo pero con la condision que no hicieran un alboroto, por lo que uso todo su sigilo para salir, y al abrir la puerta, se encontro con Sakura, lista para salir de ahí

Tuviste problemas para evadir a tu equipo- pregunto Ino a su querida amiga

Que va, Naruto duerme como tronco, Sasuke aun esta muy cansado y Kakashi-sensei esta leyendo, asi que no se movera en al menos 2 horas, ¿ Y que tal tu?-

Ninguno, Shikamaru duerme hasta cuando entrena, y Chouji no es la persona mas madrugadora del mundo, ademas de que Asuma sensei salio temprano, no se a donde, y no creo que regrese en algun tiempo

El par de amigas salio de forma silenciosa hacia el parque interno de la torre, donde Iori las esperaba, pero lo extraño era la situacion en la que estaba…

El se encontrba incado en el suelo, sobre un mantel bastante largo, mas parecido a una colcha de entrenamiento, y a sus pies, alrededor de 20 vasillas y vasos de cristal de diferentes tamaños y formas.

No eran formas normales, algunos eran redondos, otros alargados, algunos daban vueltas sobre si mismos formando las mas extrañas figuras, y a ciencia cierta, ninguno de ellos era igual al otro.

Y entre todos ellos, solo uno tenia agua, los otros eran frascos y vasijas vacios.

Y mientras las chicas se disponian a sentarse, Iori se levanto, se acerco a un arbol y de la nada preparo una patada llena de energia, mientras decia- Rengeryu- WIND CUTTER- y el arbol se desplomo…

Las chicas no caian en cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que del arbol cayeron en ese orden Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chouji

-CHOUJIII….CHOUJIIII…BAJA….BAJA…- gritaban desesperados los 3 debido a la mala suerte de que el mas robusto del grupo cayera exactamente encima de todos los demas…

Las chicas no sabian que decir, no se habian percatado de que ellos las siguieran, y menos de que tan lejos habian llegado, despues de todo, ellas los habian visto dormir plascidamente en sus respectivas camas, y como si leyera el pensamiento de ambas, Iori dijo- KageBunshin…-

Al escuchar eso, la cara de Sakura se contorciono de enojo, y al grito de – NARUTOOOO- se dispuso a ponerle tal golpe en la cara de este, que salio volando hacia uno de los muros…

Despues de los problemas del principio, Iori acepto el dar una platica mas etensa para todos, ya que se habian tomado la molestia de preparar eso con tal de aprender, asi que les ofrecio a todos sentarse y prosiguio con la leccion…

Bien, la leccion de hoy no sera algo que se ve todos los dias, pero es algo que vivimos, y es real, algo que es tan real como la vida y la existencia, a esto se le llaman los 5 sellos de Azure-

Los sellos de Azure- pregunta todos, si no con palabras, con los gestos en sus rostros

Bien, la primera leccion, sera una pregunta, diganme, ¿Para que creen que son los vasos, frascos y las vasijas que se encuentran delante de ustedes?-

Ninguno del grupo sabian que decir, asi que Iori tomo un vaso, aquel que tenia agua, y se lo ofrecio a Ino, quien lo recibio, pero no sabia que hacer…

Escoge una vasija, vaso o frasco, y vacia dentro de el el liquido-

Seria una descicion aleatoria, o una prueba, Ino al principio estaba nerviosa, asi que tomo la vasija que tenia mas a la mano y dentro de ella vertio el liquido.

Bien Ino, ahora dale la nueva vasija a Sakura, Sakura, haz exactamente lo mismo-

Y Sakura puso el liquido en un frasco, el cual paso luego a Sasuke, quien repitio y paso a Sikamaru, quien se lo paso a Chouji, y siguieron hasta que todos los frascos en algun momento fueron llenados de agua y luego vaciados en otro frasco…

Bien, - dice Iori – ahora que todos los frascos han sido usados, diganme, alguno vio algo raro, extraño o singular en lo que acabamos de hacer-

Todos se quedan pensativos, viendose las caras entre ellos, solo habian visto agua entrando y saliendo de vasijas, se llenabanm y luego se vaciaban, solo eso, hasta que, de pronto, Shikamaru observo mas detenidamente la ultima vasija, la cual aun contenia agua, y la primera vasija, la cual se encontraba vacia, miro a Iori y dijo- la primera propiedad de los liquidos, cierto?-

Iori asiente a la respuesta dada por el Nara, y todos se le quedan viendo, asi que Shikamaru explica- Los liquidos, mejor dicho, los fluidos, tienden a tomar la forma de aquel contenedor en el que se encuentran, no importa lo inverosimil de la forma, siempre que la capacidad sea la correcta, el fluido tomara la forma de su envase-

Todos se quedan viendo al ver la respuesta tan sencilla, aunque aun no entendian que clase de entrenamiento obtendrian de una serie de vasos de agua, por lo que Iori toma de nuevo la palabra

El agua es un fluido por excelencia, se toma como base para muchas cosas, pero es mas que simplemente un fluido, es la base de mucho conocimiento, y el conocimiento de las artes ninja no es la escepcion-

¿Se refiere al chackra, Iori-san? – pregunta Sakura

Asi es Sakura, en el entendimiento de los 5 sellos, el chackra, la energia evolucionante, se le simboliza con el agua, y se le llama oceano-

Todos se quedan a lo que acaban de escuchar es algo nuevo, como una verdad tan grande se podia encontrar, por asi decirlo, en un vaso de agua…

El chackra es una energia que fluye, viaja, pero no tiene forma, ya que es libre y llena de vida, solo ustedes, mediante el uso de sellos, le daran la forma que tendra, pero esa forma sera la unica que tenga, es como un hielo, una vez que sale de tu cuerpo, se enfria y se esta estatica, ya no cambia, asi que la usas y tomas otra porcion, y le das otra forma, en un vaiven…

Asi que el agua era chackra, y mientras el grupo pensaba en esto, Iori saco un encendedor, lo prendio y se lo mostro a todos..

En eso, les paso la flama a todos, diciendoles que no permitieran que se apagara, y que la pasaran de una mano en otra, algunos sintieron muy cerca el escozor de la flama al intentar protegerla de ser apagado por el viento, y Sakura recibio una ligera quemadura, en eso,Iori tomo un puñado de hojas, vertio un poco de aceite en el y le prendio fuego con el encendedor…

La flama crecio alimentada por la hojarasca, y Iori le dio mas y mas de las hojas secas que habia en el parque, y la flama crecio y crecio hasta que se hizo una pequeña fogata, y Iori la siguio alimentndo, y la fogata crecio…

Diablos…¿Qué nadie piensa apagarla?- dice mas que molesto Iori, tras lo cual Naruto tomo el agua que tenian a la mano y apago la flama

Iori felicito a Naruto por su rapida intervension, mientras regaño a los demas por no evitar una posible catastrofe

En los sellos, el Ky, la fuerza de voluntad, se simboliza por el fuego, y se le llama Flama, es por asi decirlo, un fuego en el cual arde la vida de las personas, es una fuerza unica, capaz de lograr proezas impresionantes…

¿Qué clase de proezas, Iori-san? – Pregunta Sakura, tratando de no pasar desapercibida

Pues, en cierta ocasión, escuche que una mujer levanto una carreta llena de rocas con tal de sacar la pierna de su hijo que habia sido atrapada en una volcadura-

Y mientras Iori decia esto, Sakura recordo el suceso acontesido en el bosque, cuando por proteger a Sasuke, Naruto habia detenido el ataque de una serpiente gigante, o cuando ella misma, por proteger a su amigo, habia peleado con un enemigo claramente superior…

La flama- continu Iori- simboliza vida, como el oceano, pero mientras el oceano es una energia noble, que se deja conducir con facilidad, la flama es violenta, capaz de proezas increibles, pero a la vez es capaz de salirse de control y asi como te puede salvar de morir, una flama fuera de control, acabara quemandote…-

Y como podemos sentir esa energia dentro de nosotros- pregunta Sasuke

Vamos, no me digan que nunca han sentido un ardor, una flama dentro de ustedes-

Yo si..- dice Chouji

¿ Y cuando fue eso?- pregunta Iori

La otra vez, cuando me diste esa semilla, senti mucho calor en mi estomago- dicve Chouji, a lo cual muchos rien, Iori ve esta respuesta y reprende al grupo- Pues has dado en lo correcto, es una observacion muy cierta, la base de la flama, la fuente de esta, se encuentra en el estomago-

Sasuke se queda pensativo y despues dice- Fuego, Agua, tiene esto algo que ver con los elementos del nunjutsu-

Iori se queda pensativo ante la temprana observacion del Uchiha y dice- si y no, es mas bien que los elementos se basan en este conocimiento, ya que este va mas alla de solo ataques, sino que es mas bien como el origen de todo..

En eso, saca un libro de su mochila, y tras ojearlo un poco, lee en voz alta…

"_Genesis of the Unknown"_

_Y asi paso, cuando los 3 dioses se encontraron, solos en medio de ese estero, que decidieron crear algo a que observar…_

_Gildegard, tomo a la roca y le dio forma, la volvio carne, pero seguia siendo parte de la tierra, por lo que esta algun dia lo reclamaria y volveria a ella…_

_Ashtat vio la bella obra de Gildegard, y le infundio del cielo, para preservarla, de oceano para que la vida fluyera de el y se le pasara a la siguiente generacion, y de la flama, para que se moviera, saltara y rebozara de energia, y a travez de las 3 defendiera su existencia…_

_Al ver la obra de sus hermanos, Morgana, la menor pero a la vez la mas sabia entendio que la obra que se basaba en la mera existencia sin rasciocinio era inutil, asi que le dio el rayo para que pensara y valorara aquel regalo que le dieron sus progenitores, y a travez de ello se formaron los primeros hombres, quienes trascendieron de Su Mundo para alcanzar las lejanias de su entendimiento…_

Guardo el libro, esperando a que las palabras inundaran sus mentes, y Sasuke dijo

Eso parece ser una leyenda, mas que nada sobre el origen del hombre…-

Es muy linda, pero nunca la habia oido- dice Ino, quien aun se siente conmovida por esas palabras

Muy bien, - prosigue Iori- quien puede dedicirme cuales son los elementos del ninjutsu-

Pues…agua, fuego, tierra, aire y relampago- dice Ino

Exacto, y si vemos la leccion de los 5 sellos, el chackra corresponde al agua, el ky al fuego, que mas nos falta?

Supongo que la tierra es la roca, cierto?-

Asi es, la roca es, la tierra, pero es mas que eso, es todo lo que vemos, la tierra, los arboles, nosotros mismos somos parte de la roca, y ella es parte de nosotros-

Pero, yo no creo ser una roca, yo pienso, hablo y siento- dice Chouji

Ese es el siguiente sello, el reglo de Morgana, asi como aquello que nos define como seres humanos, o seres vivos, el pensamiento, el rasciocinio y la inteligencia es el rayo, y se le represeta con el relampago-

Pues yo creo que a Naruto le hacen falta algunas lamparas en la cabeza- dice Sasuke, ante la irritacion de Naruto en ese comentario- o tal vez no ha pagado la cuenta de la electricidad- a lo que todos responden con risas

Bueno, bueno- dice Naruto- ya que el bobo de Sasuke hizo su chiste, quiero saber que es eso del cielo…-

El ultimo sello, se representa con el viento y se le llama cielo, la 3er energia, el aura…

Aura..- dice Naruto

Y esa es la 3er energia?- pregunta Sasuke

Asi es…-

Y como podemos usarla?- pregunta Naruto

La estas usandoi ahora- dice Iori

¿No comprendo?- dice Naruto, con la cara mas confundida que tiene

Veras, alguna vez han observado que un ataque no hace el mismo efecto entre un enemigo y otro?-

Si, pero eso que tiene que ver-

El aura es una fuerza que lucha por protegerte, por preservar tu existencia, es, por asi decirlo, una armadura que rodea tu cuerpo, es el cielo que protege a la tierra para que nada la dañe, pero no es un escudo solido, es una cadena de sitios seguros y debiles alrededor de ti-

En eso, Iori cierra los ojos, y de su cuerpo, o mejor dicho, alrededor de el, una serie de simbolos raros, parecidos a una multitud de ojos, y lineas sin forma rodean su cuerpo, de color rojo brillante y resplandescientes, y tal como aparecieronm, desaparecen

Ese es mi aura-

Pero- dice Sakura- porque algunos ataques son mas efectivos en algunas personas que en otras-

Depende de cómo entrenes, asi como sea tu entrenamiento, cvambiara tu escudo, si ganas una habilidad, un ojo aparecera, donde dejes de entrenar y se entorpezca tu habilidad, un ojo se cerrara-

Entonces, si alguien pudiera ver esos campos, sabria donde atacar, cierto- dice Sasuke

Asi es, es por eso que Haseo-san es tan temible-

¿Cómo dices?- pregunta el grupo

Asi como tu clan, el Uchiha, tiene una linea sucesora, el Sharingan, y los Hyuga el Byakkugan, Haseo y algunos ninjas de la aldea del crepusculo tienen su propia linea sucesora, el Kamigan-

Haseo tiene una linea sucesora?- pregunta Sasuke

Asi es, el Kamigan es una linea de ataque visual, que tiene una multitud de efectos, dependiendo de la persona, y la de Haseo es capaz de ver a travez del aura de las personas, para atacar las zonas mas vulnerables-

Y ante estanueva verdad, el grupo temio de encontrarse ante una batalla contra una persona que pudiera evadir todas sus defensas…

Al ver que la leccion estaba aprendida, Iori se levanto, diciendoles- Sakura, muestrales el primer entrenamiento, yo tengo que irme, me buscan- y salio de la sala

Todo el mundo se quedo viendo a Sakura, la cual no sabia que hacer, puesto que no recordaba bien el entrenamiento, asi que se quedo pensativa, mientras que en otro punto de la torre, cerca, Iori se detuvo en frente de alguien, quien resultaba ser Asuma, el maestro de Ino…

Que planeas hacer?

Nada, Asuma san, solo una pequeña platica-

El hokage me hablo de tu petición, en serio piensas llevarte a Ino sin mi permiso-

Esto es más grande que los permisos, Asuma san, la amenaza de Orochimaru es más que una promesa, se de lo que es capaz esa serpiente-

Entiendo, se ve que llevas prisa…- dice Asuma

Sentí una presencia, así que debo irme lo mas rápido de aquí-

Esa niña otra vez?-

No, esta vez es alguien peor…

Mientras Sakura lucha por recordar el entrenamiento, una figura femenina aparece de entre los arboles, la misma silueta que antes cruzo por la puerta, Pi

¿Dónde estas, desgraciado?- grita por todos lados, mientras corre de un lado a otro por el parque, ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes…

Disssculpe…señorita…- dice Sakura, a quien la mujer se le hace de lo mas extraña

Al momento de voltear, muestra ese extraño traje y al verlo, los chicos se quedan perplejos, no atinando a que decir ante el bien formado cuerpo de la guardiana…

Que me ven, bobos?

Si te lo digo, Sakura me mata…- dice Naruto mas que embobado

QUEEEEE- dice Sakura, quien en ese instante le propina un golpe tan fuerte a Naruto quien impacta a escasos metros de su anterior lugar

Ya déjense de tonterías mozalbetes y díganme donde esta?- pregunta Pi

El grupo no atina a descubrir a que se refiere, a lo que ella responde- Ha-Se-o, donde esta esa sucia y huidiza rata de alcantarilla-

Sakura se queda pensativa, y dice- Lo siento, pero no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo-

Pi ve a Sakura fijamente, y le dice- no me trates de engañar, niña. Por si no lo sabias, puedo sentir la presencia de las personas, y Haseo estuvo en esta habitación no hace mucho-

Todos se miran las caras, solo para que Ino diga- el único que ha estado aquí fue Iori kun, y se fue hace poco-

Y como es ese Iori kun? – pregunta Pi

Es un chico de pelo blanco, traje negro – dice Sakura

Tatuajes en el rostro- pregunta pi

Si, ese es…- responde Naruto

Pi piensa un poco, y dice- que remedio, y que hacen reunidos todos con cara de bobos-

El grupo se mira y Shikamaru es quien toma la palabra- pues… vera… Iori nos daba una platica, pero tuvo que salir, y al parecer encargo la lección a Sakura, quien olvido lo que tenia que hacer-

Yo no olvide nada- dice Sakura- solo…buscaba la mejor manera de explicar eso del ky-

Así que no saben como manifestar el ky- pregunta Pi, mientras ve a los niños- ok, yo les enseñare-

Usted sabe como se usa el ky- pregunta Naruto

En primer lugar, no me hablen de usted, solo díganme Pi…chan, jeje, que no soy mayor que ustedes- y suelta una gran risotada, mientras el grupo ve ese comportamiento tan impropio de una mujer adulta

Y con la tutela de Pi, el grupo empezó su entrenamiento en manejo de ky…

Mientras esto pasaba en una habitación de la torre del Hokage, una reunión se llevaba a cabo…

Yata, el mensajero del Ryukage, se presentaba frente al Hokage, entregando documentos de suma importancia

-Estes es el análisis- dice Yata- que nos pidió sobre los concursantes, he reducido el numero a un puñado, esos son los posibles portadores que se encuentran en este examen, hemos reducido el numero a 25, espero sean suficientes para que usted nos de una evaluación mas verdadera de la situación, Lord hokage…-

-Entiendo que este fenómeno es diferente al ocurrido con Haseo, cierto?- pregunta el Hokage al emisario del Crepusculo

-Así es, el de Haseo es un verdadero despertar, pero las sombras no deben de ser tomadas a la ligera, sus poderes son muy similares-

-Y en quepodria yo aportar algo a esta investigación, si sepuede saber- pregunta el anciano Hokage

- Vera, la naturaleza de los avatares no es al azar, se inicuan en su huésped y viven de sus características, se de buena fuente que ustedes tienen archivos psicológicos de todos los contendientes, solo hay que encontrar el factor que determina cada sombra, y asignarlo a un comportamiento personal de alguno de los contendientes, para así asignar los signos y determinar las vertientes pertinentes…

- en otras palabras- dice el Hokage- quieren que determinemos quienes son los mas propensos a tener esas características, cierto?-

-Así es, mis investigadores me han revelado que Haseo ha encontrado ya a una de las epitaph users, una chica apellidada…Haruno…-

El Hokage se siente ofendido de que una de sus estudiantes mas jóvenes se encuentre en la mira del aldea del crepúsculo, le molestaba en sobremanera, por lo que rremete con ira ante la incognita, y con voz autoritaria, dice- A QUE ESTAN JUGANDO, ACASO OVAN PIENSA QUE ME QUEDARE SENTADO, QUE LAS ALDEAS SE QUEDARAN SENTADAS MIENTRAS SUS PEQUEÑOS SON TOMADOS COMO CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS, ANTES PERDI A UN HIJO DE KONOHA POR ESAS COSAS; AHORA CUANTAS PERSONAS MAS DEBEN DE SUFRIR¡-

Yata se levanta, y sin tomar en serio el momentáneo ataque del Hokage dice- Se de buena fuente los estragos que ocaciono el kyubi en esta aldea hace 12 años, si cree que con sellar a los avatar en bebes y dejarlos libres por el mundo es mas que suficiente, no sabe del verdadero poder de estos, su fuerza trasciende mas alla del tiempo y el espacio, no sirve solo decir que no pasa nada y que todo es lindo y como debe ser-

El tono de Yata deja ver algo al Hokage, el cual dice- Ha pasado algo, verdad, algo ya se ha movido en torno a los avatares…-

Yata retoma sus lentes y se aclara un poco la voz- Siento decirlo, pero hay movilizaciones, con respecto a los avatares…-

En eso saca un puñado de fotos y de entre ellas, separa un par, una de las cuales es en la aldea de la nube, un tipo de gabardina blanca y una mascara de zorro habla con un grupo de asesinos de dicha aldea- Se hace llamar Kamikirimaru, el asesino de dioses, esta llevando noticias sobre que Konoha ha creado una nueva arma, y varias personas en las distintas aldeas solo esperan a que le lleve muestras de dichas armas para unirse en una lucha, no se moverán hasta tener pruebas palpables de la existencia, y si debe presionar a los huéspedes a dejar salir sus poderes, sus pequeños niños en verdad sufrirán…-

El Hokage ve la sinceridad en sus palabras, y dice- Y que me aconseja que haga, Lord Yata?-

Llata tom un sorbo del te que tiene delante de el, y dice-Por el momento, dejen a Haseo solo, el sabra que hacer, parece que tiene una idea, sigan actuando como si no pasara nada, lord Ovan siempre ha confiado en su juicio-

-En estos momentos- dice el Hokage- su juicio no es del todo valido, hay algo que lo nubla-

-la niña Hyuga- aclara Yata

-Así que también saben de eso, pero esa niña representa todo para Haseo, así que si ella se ve inmiscuida, dudo que tome la descicion correcta-

Al escuchar eso, una fría sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de Yata y dice- si en verdad piensa eso, vea la pag 3 del informe, con su permiso, Lord Hokage- y acto seguido, sale de la habitación…

Una tensión nerviosa recorre la frente del anciano, temiendo que sea lo que el piensa, así que lentamente toma el legajo de papeles, pasa la primera, la segunda pagina, y llega a la tercera, y al leer esas dos palabras escritas, su cara se rompe en un dejo de tensión, las palabras que no quería leer, estaban ahí escritas…SUJETO NUM 17.- Hinata Hyuga….

Mientras tanto, en el parque interno, el entrenamiento de ky estaba menguando las fuerzas del grupo, y es que la maestra era en realidad un ogro vestido de princesa, y viendo a lo lejos, 2 figuras ven la escena, Iori y Asuma ven el desempeño del grupo, mientras Haseo le tiende el encendedor a Asuma, y le dice- Gracias, Asuma san, fue muy útil-

Asuma ve al shinobi alejarse y dice- A donde vas?-

Iori voltea un poco, viendo de reojo al jounin, y le dice- Estoy un poco cansado, solo quedan 2 dias para la próxima prueba, y debo estar en forma-

La forma tan tranquila en que lo toma le parece extraño y le dice- no piensas hacer nada

No hay necesidad, están en las manos de una de las personas que me enseño a usar el ky, así que si bien sufrirán un poco, saldrán mas fuertes después de esto- y siguió el camino hacia su habitación…

Ya cuando estaba lejos de la mirada de Asuma, se detuvo, viendo hacia un pequeño punto en la habitación, y dirigiéndose lentamente a el dice- Ya no hare nada interesante por hoy, pequeño, ve a descansar- y después de eso, el pequeño insecto kikay salió volando rumbo a donde su maestro lo esperaba para escuchar todo lo que había escuchado…

Bien, eso es el cap. 5.5, espero les haya gustado y los vbeo pronto, si no me atropella un camión, jeje

El sig cap. Será el 6, ya no desesperen y les gustara, ya lo veran


	7. Chapter 6 Una mirada fria, Linea de sa

Naruto Gu cap. 6.- Una mirada fría…línea de sangre

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Hack, o ninguno de los personajes, me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y este es solo una historia hecha con el único fin de entretener

Holas a todos, al fin, termine el cap. 6, lo repulí un poco y al final lo público, que emoción, cabe mencionar que para lograr el máximo sentimiento en este cap, mientras lo escribía, escuche caballeros del zodiaco, never stop, la canción de la overture, es de las canciones que me animan, jeje

Ya que lo veo terminado, vaya que si exagere en este cap., una página solo para introducción, pero era necesario, ya que pondré algo de la base de este fic, tome algunos fragmentos de las palabras que forman el nombre GU para formar esta historia, pero si no les explico cuales, no van a entender a qué va esto, o porque las cosas salen como salen, así que ahí, el segundo fragmento del GU…Getting Unjealous, el primero, Genesis of the Unknown, lo vieron en el cap. Anterior, bien, comenzamos…

Cap. 6.- Una mirada fría, línea de sangre

_**Getting Unjealous**_

_Así, con sus creaciones, los 3 dioses disfrutaron de compañía en ese estero inhóspito, y los nuevos seres llamaron a su hogar, The World, un lugar, un mundo, desde el cual podían acceder a miles de otros…_

_Estos seres se desarrollaron rápido, y aprendieron a obedecer a sus creadores, los cuales les prodigaban de cada necesidad, y el sufrimiento era desconocido…_

_Pero, nada es perfecto, y aun los seres supremos tienen sus debilidades, y en el caso de Morgana, era su carácter soberbio…_

_Cada vez que veía a sus retoños, como su relámpago les daba alas, garras y corazas, sentía que su regalo a ellos era mayor que el hecho por sus hermanos, pues de que servía la tierra si no sabias como utilizarla correctamente, y sin el conocimiento, de que servía el poder, así que de esos sentimientos, Morgana sintió que debía ser considerada superior a sus hermanos, y un día los confronto…_

"_Sin mi, los hombres no serian nada, sus regalos son inservibles sin mí, así que este debería ser mi mundo" les decía una y otra vez a sus hermanos, hasta que un día, molestos por sus constantes reclamaciones, le impusieron a su hermana una prueba…_

"_Prueba su conocimiento, escoge a algunos, y determina, con tu conocimiento, aquello que harán o como reaccionaran ante tus embates, nosotros solo observaremos, y aquel que gane, decidirá el castigo del perdedor"_

_Y así lo hizo…_

_A un guerrero, noble y fuerte, le predijo que su pueblo, su familia y todo aquello que amaba seria atacado por unas fieras, y que si el peleaba, moriría…_

_A otra, una joven mujer, le convirtió su vida en un calvario, hasta que la desesperación la llevara a quitarse la vida…_

_A otro, un anciano, le ordeno que asesinara a sus hijos y a través de ello, el ganaría la vida eterna_

_A una mujer, le quito a su ser amado, y en el lugar donde el murió, impuso una maldición, para que ella jamás se acercara, so pena de morir al tocar solo un guijarro de su cripta jurando que eso la alejaría de ese vano sentimiento que era el amor_

_2 hermanos, quienes en la vida se habían separado, se enfrentaban en el campo de batalla, ambos viles asesinos, y les prometió que aquel que ganara, sería el soberano de un reino rico y abundante, ambos ofensores y creadores de las más viles y perversas acciones en pos de ganar fama y fortuna_

_A un hombre, le dio la facultad de ver el futuro, para que las imágenes de muerte lo hicieran llegar a la locura_

_A un hombre, le impuso tomar venganza de la muerte de su hermana pequeña, matando a la hermana pequeña del asesino, prometiéndole regresar a su hermana a la vida después de tomar la vida de la de su rival_

_Y al final, a un hombre, le hizo contemplar como de un solo tajo, le arrebataba la vida a su único hijo, esperando que la maldijese_

El Hokage leía el fragmento de un libro, el cual se encontraba dentro del legajo de hojas mientras hacia algunas anotaciones en un pergamino, no era un resumen, sino solo series de palabras…

El terror de la muerte.- el miedo de perder aquello o aquellos que amas

El espejismo del desengaño.- la desesperación de ver tus propias debilidades

La propagación.- el espíritu de proteger a la próxima generación

La tentación.- el amor verdadero

El maquinador.- todo aquello que sea negativo, ira, soberbia, ambición

El profeta.- la lucha contra el destino innegable

El vengador.- la búsqueda del enemigo y la toma de vidas en pos de la autocompletacion

El renacimiento.-……

Ese último aun no lo entendía, puesto que su fragmento no era del todo entendible, este decía 2 frases.- guiar a la batalla a 100 millones, y contemplar la muerte de 100 millones, … eso no era algo fácil de ver en un análisis psicológico, acaso se requería de un líder para ese espíritu…

La investigación al respecto no era nada sencillo, pero ya tenía una clave…

Sakura Haruno, la pequeña Sakura, su poder se debía a la desesperación, a contemplar sus propios límites, y a no buscar la manera de sobrepasar esos límites…

Ella sin duda representaba a la perfección a la segunda etapa, al espíritu llamado Innis, y la sombra que vio aquel día en la lluvia, cuando por desesperación, Haseo buscaba a su querida amiga, no había despertado por no perder aquello que era importante para el, aquello que amaba…

Releyó aquello que le dieron, no había ninguna duda, aquel ser que le infundió ese miedo mortal, el causante de que su pelo se encaneciera en un momento, era sin duda aquel espíritu, la primera etapa, Skeith…

Temía a los bijuus, había contemplado el poder destructivo del nueve colas aquella noche, cuando su esperanza para el futuro murió, pero estos nuevos seres le eran desconocidos, y por otro lado tenían a ese extraño sujeto, quien sabia al parecer más de los avatares de lo que el mismo quisiera saber, las aldeas vecinas se movilizaban con precaución, el embate y la confrontación eran inminentes y el temía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran antes de ser de utilidad…

Mientras esto pasaba en la mente del Hokage, en la torre, el grupo seguía el entrenamiento de Pi…

-Bien mocosos, la cosa es simple- dijo Pi, a quien al parecer, ser la maestra le excitaba de sobremanera- la fuente del ky es el estomago, pero su canalizador es la concentración, es como si trataran de ver los colores de las cosas con los ojos cerrados, no lo ven solo lo sientes, es una sensación parecida a cuando sientes que te están siguiendo, así es como tu organismo lo utiliza de manera inconsciente, pero si quieren manifestarlo, deben de controlar esa sensación-

-Pi san- dice un poco tímida Sakura- y si intentamos el método de las fuentes

-Excelente idea, Sakura- le felicita Pi- esa manera será la más fácil de hacer que estos holgazanes se concentren-

El grupo no entiende nada al respecto de esa observación, hasta que Pi empieza a formar una serie de sellos, y grita- Suiton: Fuente mística de Laertas- y una serie de estanques brota de la tierra, siendo 5 estanques, cada uno conectado con otro, y en medio, uno que conecta a todos con el…

Ino ve el espectáculo, pequeñas cascadas conectan a los estanques, y en ellos el agua corre libre y limpia, es tan lindo y tranquilo que le dan ganas de reposar un poco los pies en esa limpia y cristalina agua

-Bien, esta técnica es usada normalmente para limpiar a las personas que han sido rociadas con venenos y sustancias, pero ahora tendrá un uso diferente- les dice pi, mientras toma al grupo más atrasado, ya que Sakura no necesita este entrenamiento- ahora cierren los ojos, y no vamos a continuar el entrenamiento hasta que el ultimo de ustedes lo logre, queda claro-

Al unisonó el grupo contesta que si, y Pi continua con la explicación- El entrenamiento es simple, los estanques están unidos entre si y el estanque central, por lo que cada estanque está conectado con 3, o sea, que en total hay 8 cascadas, cada cascada, por mínima que sea la diferencia, tiene un sonido diferente al correr, su trabajo consistirá en escuchar las 8 cascadas, y al hacerlo, estarán en completa calma, cualquiera puede aprender a sentir presencias en ese estado, ese es el primer secreto del ky-

Sentir presencia, a Sasuke eso le parecía vagamente familiar…

En ese momento, la memoria lo remonto a aquel momento en el bosque, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar la clave al ninja de la hierba, Sakura lo interrumpió…

_-Olvídalo, Sasuke kun, ese no es Naruto, es la tipa rara de la Hierba-_

Así que ya entonces, Sakura había dominado la manera de identificar a una persona por su esencia, o ky, personal…

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de la Muerte, un grupo de ANBUs observaban una escena en particular…

3 ninjas de la aldea de la niebla estaban muertos en las cercanías de la torre, cada uno con diferentes marcas de ataque…

Uno tenía una marca de una herida de kunai vieja, no había duda de que esa no era la causa de la muerte, y más viendo las terribles heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera sido desgarrado por las garras de un animal o un arma muy filosa, otro tenia la mayoría de los huesos rotos por golpes muy fuertes, y el tercero, era el más tétrico…

Todo su cuerpo, o al menos su superficie, estaba manchado de sangre, y hago énfasis en la superficie, porque parecía que su cuerpo había sido drenado desde el interior, ya que no había ni una sola gota de sangre, como si esta se hubiera esfumado en la nada…

Uno de los ANBUS mira un puñado de papeles, donde se observan los rostros de esos shinobies, y observo algunos detalles…

-MM… según esto, a ellos se les entrego el pergamino del cielo….Cuantos pergaminos de la tierra han llegado a la torre, Mei-

Una ANBU, claramente mujer, toma un par de papeles y leyó- Solo 2 equipos han llegado de los que se les entrego pergamino de tierra, y hay un 3ero en las inmediaciones de esta área-

-Quiénes son esos 2 equipo?- pregunto el de mayor rango entre los ANBUS

-El equipo de un tal Asuma, y uno de la aldea de la roca-

-Y el equipo que está en las inmediaciones?-

-Es el equipo de Maito Gai-

-Bueno- toma su barbilla y piensa en un método de actuar- el equipo de la roca, tienes sus documentos?-

-Si señor- responde la ninja Mei

Al abrir el papel, dentro se encuentra el documento de un equipo, según eso, los miembros son de la aldea de la roca, un violento y corpulento sujeto de nombre Lios, un tipo más menudo de nombre Ryo y un tío raro cubierto de todo el cuerpo con mantas negras de nombre Lore, y al hacer un escrutinio, se ve que solo han hecho 8 misiones d, el requisito para entrar al examen, por lo que ve a sus compañeros, quienes asienten y en el acto desaparecen

Siguiendo donde nos quedamos, la cosa no parece muy simple para nuestros amigos, quienes tratan con esmero de encontrar eso que le llaman las 8 cascadas…

-Zzzzzzzz……Zzzzz…..ZZZZZZZZZZ- se escucha y todos abren los ojos, solo para encontrar que Shikamaru se encuentra totalmente dormido

Sakura se molesta, y trata de despertarlo, pero cuando va a articular una palabra, Pi la detiene, le dice que guarde silencio y se acerca a donde Shikamaru, y le lanza un puñetazo, pero el Nara lo detiene con una mano, ve a Pi de reojo, y esta le pregunta- Desde cuándo?- y el responde- Hace como media hora, pero me molesta decir que soy el primero- en eso Pi le ofrece que se levante, pues el ya logro su cometido, y se sienta junto a Sakura, después de todo, la tranquilidad se le da, y ese entrenamiento era algo que ya había hecho, por lo que fue fácil…

Ino se fastidiaba que Shikamaru la derrotara, y se esmera en escuchar esas 8 fuentes, en eso, Pi se acerca a Chouji, y le pide que se levante, solo ella no lo ha logrado de su equipo

Sasuke trata de encontrar algún método, pero no lo encuentra, por lo que opta por una opción que alguna vez le resulto a Naruto, pedir consejo a Sakura…

-Hey Sakura, podrías venir un momento?- dice Sasuke, y la pelirrosa va en el acto junto a su compañero, ella se acerca un poco y este le susurra- Hay algún secreto para esta cosa, no lo pillo-

Sakura ve como Sasuke en verdad es sincero en pedirle ayuda, por lo que le dice- Mira el agua, no toda la fuente, sigue una onda, sigue un tramo de su cauce, y síguelo, no pienses en nada, solo vela, ve como cada piedra, cada simple corriente de viento y trata de entender cómo puede eso cambiar su cauce, así encontraras la diferencia entre cada sonido-

Sasuke ve la forma en que le explica eso, y como en ese momento su mirada cambio, y le pregunta- Como diste con esa clave, Sakura- y Sakura voltea hacia el pequeño lago y le dice- al principio, me desesperaba, como tú, de no saber qué hacer, y Iori me tomo de la mano, me dijo que no me frustrara, que no pensara más que en el agua, y fue cuando me di cuenta, que esto no era sobre el agua…- y en ese momento, Sakura se tapo la boca, estaba a punto de revelar el secreto del entrenamiento, así que se levanta, y regresa a donde Pi la observa…

Sasuke piensa sobre las palabras de Sakura- No es sobre el agua…no es sobre el agua…y por mas que se ponía a pensar en ello, mas se bloqueaba, así que medito sobre lo de seguir el agua, y de repente, comprendió, cerró los ojos y de repente, lo sintió, una sensación naciente en su estomago, la dejo crecer, era una palpitación constante, que a la vez, salió de el, inundando toda la habitación, y de repente, lo sintió, los arboles, los pájaros, las personas, todos eran diferentes, así como las fuentes, todo lo que vivían los transformaba, y a medida de esos cambios, sus luces también cambiaban, en eso, una de las luces se acerco a el, sintió un toque en su hombro, abrió los ojos, y vio a Pi, quien le dijo- Bien hecho, listo- y la acompaño con los otros, agradeciéndole a Sakura con la mirada…

Ino contra Naruto, la batalla final por ver quién es el ultimo en aprender a manifestar la fuerza…

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la torre, Kakashi disfruta de su lectura, cuando una figura, un tanto estrafalaria, lo saca de sus pensamientos…

Y es que estrafalario era la mejor forma de explicarlo, llevaba una máscara de demonio Tengu (Esa de una cara roja con una larga nariz) una toga blanca larga, una cabellera crispada rubia con las puntas del cabello en rojo brillante, en fin, un desastre a la moda o al sigilo shinobi…

Kakashi hace lo imposible por pasar lejos de ese sujeto, pero el encuentro era inevitable, y más cuando esa figura extraña le hablo…

-Vaya, pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí- dice el extraño sujeto- pero si es el famoso Kakashi, el ninja copia…

Kakashi voltea a verle, y la figura se encara a el- Mucho gusto, se que no me conoce, así que me presentare, soy el sensei del equipo de las estrellas, y me conocen como el galante ninja resplandeciente, la estrella del cielo, Antares-

Kakashi responde con un frio hola y retoma su lectura, cuando el extraño Antares le dice- Que gloriosa lectura trae ahí, será acaso el segundo libro del icha icha… es una pena, ya que tengo en mis manos la copia del 3er libro- y al escuchar eso, Kakashi siente su curiosidad, y el extraño sujeto le pide que lo siga…

Mientras tanto, en algún punto, un niño camina por una vereda obscura…

Naruto no sabe como llego ahí, solo camina por el camino, como si una voz silenciosa lo llamara, no sigue su voluntad, su cuerpo solo se mueve, camina, hasta llegar al lugar, donde, sin saber porque, sabe que debe de llegar…

Frente a el, una jaula se yergue, una jaula que llega hasta la pared de lo que parece ser una habitación, y un horrible olor a azufre llena sus pulmones. En eso, siente la fuerte sensación de acercarse a esa construcción, lo suficiente para observar el papiro que detiene la entrada de esa jaula, en cuya superficie se encuentra escrita la palabra "sello". Una fuerza le dice que corra, pero otra, mas fuerte aun, lo mantiene en ese lugar, en espera d lo que lo llamo…

En eso, una figura obscura de grandes ojos rojos se asoma de dentro de la jaula, y esta lo llama- Hola mocoso, al fin te conozco, en persona, ven, acércate, no te hare daño, solo quiero pedirte un favor…-

Naruto se acerca un poco, y cuando estuvo al alcance, una gran garra trata de alcanzarlo por entre los barrotes, pero la prisión salva al pequeño Naruto de caer en sus manos, y la sombra se desespera al ver su intento fallido, y arremete contra la jaula, golpeándola incesantemente, mientras que Naruto no cabe en su asombro- Libérame mocoso- dice la bestia de entre los barrotes- libérame te digo, no es suficiente con que ese tonto del Cuarto me encerrara aquí, ahora también me entero que debo de compartir mi encierro, este lugar no es lugar para dos, así que déjame salir en el acto- y sigue arremetiendo contra la jaula, así que Naruto sale de su estupor, y recobra el control de si mismo.

-Tú eres…- dice Naruto un tanto temeroso, y la gran figura se acerca más a la luz de esa habitación y dice- Así es, yo soy el gran Kyubi, el Nueve colas, el señor de los bijuus, y ahora estas en mi morada dentro de ti, sabandija, así que déjame salir-

-Ja, hasta crees- dice Naruto- ni que fuera tan tonto como para dejarte libre dentro de mi, lo que no entiendo, es … ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

- Y como quieres que yo lo sepa, tonto- responde el zorro- si no sabes como llegaste, se supone que yo debo de saberlo, de alguna forma, tu conciencia trascendió a tal grado que pudiste adentrarte en el mundo metafísico que se encuentra en tu sello, así que entraste en forma incorpórea a este lugar-

Naruto entonces recuerda que sintió una extraña fuerza naciendo en su estomago, y como lo hizo Sasuke, el trato de expanderla, y de ese modo llego ahí, no sabia que sucedia, pero al parecer el ky afectaba de alguna manera el sello que encerraba al kyubi.

-Algo paso, que me trajo a este mundo, pero no te preocupes, encontrare la manera de irme, y quedaras solo de nuevo, zorro maldito- le dice Naruto, mientras camina hacia la salida de donde vino, cuando el zorro rugio y hablo de nuevo…

-Solo…SOLO…Que mas quisiera yo que estar solo, pero ese estúpido del Cuarto cometió un error- Naruto voltea y ve como el zorro, quien hasta ese momento tapaba el frente de la jaula se arrincona en un lugar- mira que sellarme dentro de un mocoso que ya es habitado por otro ser…-

En eso, Naruto se acerca un poco de nuevo a la jaula, y ve como detrás de la sombra del Kyubi, se encontraba otra sombra, mas adentrada en las sombras que ofrecia la jaula que encerraba al Nuevecolas, y la cual no tenia en si una forma definida, cambiaba, como si se tratase de un cuerpo de tinta…

Naruto guarda su distancia de la jaula, y pregunta al Kyubi- ¿Quién es ?- y la bestia lo ve, y le dice- No lo se, cuando llegue ya estaba aquí, y desde que me encerraron, no se ha movido, solo esta ahí, descansando, a veces brilla un poco, pero parece ser que su encierro aquí lo somete a no moverse, como si esperara a que algo pasara para despertar, pero mientras este sello este aquí, el no saldrá para nada- Naruto se aproxima un poco mas, cuando una energía calida lo saca del trance, y al despertar, Naruto se encuentra de nuevo en la torre, junto a sus amigos, los cuales lo ven preocupados..

-Vaya, al fin despiertas dormilon, felicidades, lo lograste- le dice Pi- debo decir que hace mucho que no veo tal cantidad de ky en un sujeto, me impresionas-

En eso, Sasuke se acerca y le dice- Nos preocupaste, tonto, de repente expulsaste mucha energía, pero cuando Pi te dijo que lo habías logrado, no respondiste- y Sakura interrumpe a Sasuke diciéndole a Naruto- Que te paso Naruto, parecías como muerto…-

A decir verdad, Naruto mismo no sabia que había pasado, solo se limito a observar la danza de la victoria de Ino cuando ella logro despertar esa energía, mientras el estaba mas que contrariado, acaso eso había sido un sueño, o en verdad había entrado dentro de su cuerpo y hablado con el legendario Nuevecolas…

En eso, Pi se levanta, y le dice- Bien mocosos, ya vieron como se despierta su Flama, ahora, el fuego es salvaje, y deben de aprender a usarlo, así como el hombre primitivo aprendió a usar el fuego para transformar y manipular las cosas, ustedes deben de aprender a como usar su Flama interna-

En eso, Pi almacena un poco de energía, una esfera pequeña y luminosa se forma en su mano derecha, y la arroja hacia un árbol, el cual explota al contacto con esa esfera…

-Aunque mi especialidad son las técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo, puedo hacer técnicas a distancia débiles, como esa, que es la técnica base del manejo del ky-

-Especialidad, acaso no se puede usar cualquier técnica- pregunta Sakura

-De una manera, si, pero tu energía esta predeterminada a algún tipo de ataque, es mas fuerte en algún aspecto que en otro, yo, por ejemplo, puedo hacer grandes ataques con mi puño y pies, y Iori, como ustedes le dicen, puede usar una gran gama de ataques con efectos especiales-

Todos se quedan perplejos al escuchar lo de cómo ustedes le dicen, e Ino pregunta- A que se refiere con eso, Pi san…-

Cuando Pi iba a articular una palabra, una guadaña negra aparece muy cerca de la boca, mientras el sombrio Haseo le dice- Calladita te ves mas bonita, Anciana-

-Vaya, vengo a visitarte y en vez de ello, me recibes de esa forma, así saludas a tu maestra, Haseo, mocoso irrespetuoso-

-El respeto se gana, mustia de pelo rosado, y el mio es muy difícil de ganar-

Pi voltea, y ve el rostro de Haseo, quien le devuelve la mirada desafiante, y ella musita algo, y luego dice- No puedo creerlo, un año fuera de la aldea, y aun no puedes controlar el extasis, deberías de entrenar mas tu actitud y menos tu fuerza-

-Como entrene o lo que entrene no es tu problema, vieja urraca-

El grupo ve como este entrenamiento se torna muy pesado entre esos 2, y de repente, Haseo los voltea a ver, y les dice- Entramos a este examen bajo pseudónimos, por una razón, pero si intentan entrar mas en el tema, les va a ir muy mal, así que dejen de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, esta bien- y el grupo asiente con mas pánico que nada en su mirada, y en ese momento, Pi le dice a Haseo- Ya que andas arruinando mi lección, porque no aportas algo, enseñales una de tus técnicas- y Haseo gruñe un poco, pero guarda la guadaña y saca la enorme espada, de la cual salen extraños pinchos que giran hasta darle al arma el aspecto de una sierra eléctrica, en eso, corre hacia una pared, y al estar cerca de ella, da un salto, en el aire, gira 2 veces formando 2 haces de luz en el aire, y grita- Ren-Ge-Ky…Twin Moon- y deja caer ambos haces de luz junto con el en la pared, la cual cae hecha pedazos en un tramo bastante grande

-Como pueden ver- dice Pi- la especialidad de Haseo es combinar energía con sus armas, haciéndolas mas devastadoras, en ese caso, con la Broad Zero, la espada que trae, puede hacer ataques que dañen a un enemigo o una estructura enormemente, y con la Grim Zero, la guadaña negra, hace ataques de mediano alcance que hieren a un numero mas grande de enemigos-

Todos ven como los destrozos de la pared arrojan mucho humo, mientras que Haseo se levanta entre los escombros, y ven como su mirada es cada vez mas siniestra, como si necesitara de una pelea pronto, por lo que Pi se acerca a el, le dice unas palabras, y este se va. Pi ve como este se retira, suspira un poco y le dice al grupo- Bien, como no puedo decirles como deben de usar su ky, ya que eso es propio de cada uno, así que haremos lo siguiente-

Pi se toca la barbilla, y les dice- Ahora, cada uno pasara junto conmigo, y en secreto, me harán una pregunta, pero piensela bien, ya que esta será la base para que continúen su entrenamiento-

Y de ese dia, pasan otro, y llega la noche antes del fin del torneo, donde un extraño suceso sucede…

_Una tranquila melodia, una escena estremecedora, nada tenia sentido, nada es lo que deberia ser...  
Una dama reposa en una Torre mientras la ciudad de Konoha arde en llamas, observando como la escena es devastadora, mientras extrañas criaturas, parecidas a mantarrayas negras con un ojo rojo atacan a los ninj__as de Konoha, quienes luchan por proteger su hogar, mientras la dama de blanco observa la escena...  
Al acercarme a la dama, la larga cabellera rubia la delata, una Ino de mayor edad de la actual, mira con mirada suplicante hacia un punto aun no observado, mientras articula palabras, palabras que no puedo escuchar, palabras que no puedo entender mientras Ino continua con su dialogo suplicante, a la vez que las mantarrayas negras surcan el cielo, tomando vida tras vida de habitantes de la Hoja, una sombra se asoma de entre esas criaturas, Haseo mira a Ino de manera furiosa, mientras se levanta, y la encara sin que pueda yo escuchar sus palabras...  
En eso, sus ojos rojos cambian a una tonalidad azul cielo, y la guadaña negra aparece en sus manos...  
Ino lo ve con miedo, y trata de alguna manera, de disuadirlo, suplicante, a la vez que Haseo salta, en pos de atacar con su guadaña a Ino, quien no se mueve, esperando ese ataque mortal...  
_-Shikamaru...-  
-Sigue dormido, que tipo, esta bien que el entrenamiento fue dificil, pero hasta tu te levantaste Chouji-  
Unas voces lo sacan del sopor del sueño, se levanta, y mira a sus compañeros de equipo...  
Ino y Chouji ya estan despiertos esperando por el para que vayan hacia algun lugar, los dias del examen terminaron, y el Hokage los llama, se alisto sin ganas, mientras las imagenes de ese sueño se mezclan con los pensamientos que continuamente surcan su mente, se lava el cabello, se alista y se dirije hacia donde el Hokage, la siguiente etapa del examen le espera

Mientras, en el equipo Kakashi, las cosas están viento en popa…

El dia anterior, el grupo de 6 se separo, ya que Pi les dijo que debían de usar la información que les dio para continuar con el entrenamiento, y por la experiencia de Sakura, un dia de entrenamiento de ky era mas que suficiente para hacer grandes mejoras, no sabia que tipo de cosas descubrirían sus amigos, pero estaba segura que aquello que ella entreno le daría buenos frutos en el 3er examen, ahora se sentía fuerte, el hecho de reconocerse y ser ella misma le había resultado, y ahora parecía ser un hermoso dia…

Sakura pasa su bandana por su pelo, alista su porta-kunais y sale del baño, donde los demás del grupo les esperan, Naruto toma un ramen de desayuno, y Sasuke un par de panes con mermelada, así que ella toma un jugo de naranja con tostadas, lo raro es como se había comportado Kakashi sensei el dia anterior, igual seguía leyendo, ahora no era un libro rojo, sino uno azul, pero del mismo titulo, pero no dejaba de dar vueltas por donde ellos entrenaron el dia anterior, lo sabia por su presencia, cada dia agradecia el haber aprendido a usar esa técnica..

El grupo sale de la habitación, escoltados por Kakashi, pero al salir de la habitación, se encuentran con unos sujetos extraños…

El estraño equipo de la roca, unos ninjas mayores, salen de su habitación, tomando rumbo hacia la habitación, uno de ellos era enorme, mediría casi 1.80, el otro era mas delgado y usaba ropas a la usanza china, y el otro, que parecía una momia cubierta por una gruesa capa que no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo…

Al llegar los 2 equipos a la habitación, Naruto vio como habían sido muchos los equipos que habían pasado, ahí estaña su equipo, el de Kurenai, Asuma, el equipo de Lee, los tipos raros del desierto, de la roca, el del mayor Kabuto y el del sonido, todos reunidos en ese pequeño espacio, que parecía mas una arena de batallas que un auditorio…

El Hokage da unos pasos al frente del grupo, en verdad era mas grande de lo que se esperaba, pero no había de otra, tenia que empezar con un método de eliminación para dar incapie a otro antes de proceder con el 3er examen…

-Buenos días, jóvenes examinados, bienvenidos a la torre central, en este lugar se llevan a cabo los exámenes del nivel jounin, pero, por motivo de la temprana llegada de algunos equipos, nos vimos forzados s usarlo como un hotel improvisado, bueno…-en eso, toma un legajo de papeles, y continua- al parecer, un gran grupo de examinados a llegado esta parte del examen, eso solo puede significar 2 cosas, que alguna de las partes, o ambas, del examen, fue demasiado fácil, lo cual seria una lastima, o bien, que los participantes de esta versión son mejores, lo cual me llenaría de orgullo, sea cual fuere la razón, lamento decirles que no son demasiados los examinados que podrían pasar a la siguiente ronda, así que nos vemos en la penosa necesidad de llevar a cabo una serie de eliminatorias…-

-Una eliminatoria, que sentido tiene eso?- dice la kunoichi del desierto, a quien eso le resulta molesto- porque dice que somos demasiados?-

-Vera, señorita, en la próxima etapa, que será una serie de combates, nos acompañaran personas muy importantes, grandes señores feudales y potenciales clientes, a los cuales no podemos hacer perder el tiempo con combates innecesarios, así que solo les mostraremos lo mejor de lo mejor, queda claro su pregunta?- la chica asiente, y el hokage sigue con su discurso- Bien, en ese caso…-

En eso, una figura uraña aparece, un tipo mas bien de aspecto enfermizo, aparece de entre una nube de humo, diciendo- Disculpe la interrupción, Lord Hokage, pero déjeme continuar a mi la introducción- el Hokge ve al recién llegado, y asiente con la mirada, por lo que el extraño continua- Bien, mi nombre es Gendou Hayate, y sere el examinador de la 3era parte del examen-

Hayate ve al grupo, los recorre uno a uno, y continua- Diablos, 9 equipos, esto será largo…- toma un respiro, tose un poco, y dice- la eliminación será por combate directo, la pelea será a muerte, pero como juez, tratare de detener cualquier sacrificio inútil, así que si digo alto, se detienen, queda claro- Todos se quedan perplejos, pero asienten- Bien, sabiendo esto, seria una lastima que por obstinados, alguno de ustedes perdiese la vida, por lo que si alguno desea salir y dejar el examen en este momento, puede hacerlo libremente, su equipo no se vera afectado, alguien desea dejar el examen?- y da tiempo para que sus palabras surtan efecto

En eso, una mano se levanta, todos voltean, para encontrase con que Kabuto, el mayor que conocieron en el primer examen, levanta su mano, da su nombre, y luego recibe la indicación de abandonar la sala…

El ambiente se silencia un poco, y Hayate dice- Alguien mas desea abandonar?- y al decir esto, 2 manos mas se levantan, para sorpresa de todos, la mano de Haseo y Sora, los compañeros de equipo de Iori, levantan su mano, y Haseo dice- Hasta aquí llega mi contrato, espero la paga por el trabajo…Twinblade- a lo que el aludido dice- Por supuesto, Grim Scythe, Edge…- y tras ser nombrados por el examinador, ambos abandonan la sala…- todos ven como el famoso ninja conocido como el terror de la muerte sale de la sala, mientras Sakura se acerca a Iori y le pregunta. Que paso, Iori san?- en eso, el ve a la joven y le dice- Me vi en necesidad de contratarlos, ya que no tengo equipo, y cuando me llego la invitación del Hokage para este examen, pues…-

En ese momento, el examinador interrúmpela platica, y les ordena separarse, por lo que Sakura se queda pensando- La invitación del Hokage….la invitación no fue para Haseo, fue para….- y ese pensamiento le hace preguntarse que tan famoso era el mismo Iori para que el fuera el invitado

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la torre, 2 figuras caminan, Haseo y Sora se dirigen a las inmediaciones del bosque, cuando Sora dice- Los kikai nos han dejado, el tal Shino debe de haberlos llamado, ya nadie nos observa- ambos se ven, y dicen- suerte en el torneo…Haseo….- y acto seguido, se disuelven en el aire, como si solo fueran humo, que se disuelve en la atmosfera, sin dejar rastro, a la vez que en la torre, una sonrisa se asoma en los labios de Twinblade…

El examinador señala un punto en la pared, de donde sale una pantalla, y dice- En esa pantalla, aparecerán los nombres de todos ustedes, en parejas de 2, los que aparezcan, se enfrentaran en duelo, y solo aquellos que ganen su combate, seguirán en el torneo, esta claro- en ese momento, los nombres empiezan a moverse, y cuando se detuvieron, la primera pelea apareció, Yoroi, del equipo de Kabuto, contra Sasuke…

El resto de los contendientes se dirigen hacia un palco alrededor de la arena, mientras que los 2 contendientes se quedan viendo fijamente, esperando el momento para empezar a pelear. En ese momento, Sakura ve como iori se acerca a un tipo raro, con máscara de Tengu, el que pareciese ser su sensei, así que ella hace lo mismo y se dirige hacia Kakashi, quien observa la arena, esperando la pelea de Sasuke…

En ese preciso momento, la pela comienza, Sasuke evade el primer ataque del oponente saltando hacia un lado, mientras Yoroi lucha por sujetar a Sasuke de la camisa, , mientras este lanza una patada que es atajada por el enemigo, quien embosa una clara sonrisa, y lanza por los aires a Sasuke, quien en ese momento se siente extrañamente agotado por ese bloqueo…

La pelea sigue su curso, Sasuke lanza uno tras otro series de ataques físicos, mientras Yoroi solo trata de bloquear y esperar, pero, cada vez que el enemigo toma un ataque de Sasuke con las manos, este pareciese que se debilita, y mientras trata de recobrar el aliento, Sasuke es atrapado por el ataque de Yoroi, quien lo sujeta del cuello, mientras una corriente de chackra sale del cuerpo de Sasuke hacia el de Yoroi, quien en ese momento rie – JAJAJAJAJA- y luego le lanza una sonrisa a Sasuke- Mi habilidad única me permite robar el chackra de mis enemigos con el simple contacto de mis manos, así que mientras mas me atacabas, mas fuerte me hacia, y tu te debilitbas mas, aceptalo…PERDISTE- pero, para Yoroi algo no cuadraba, la mirada de Sasuke no parecía preocupada, y mientras mas drenaba energía, la mirada de Sasuke no cambiaba, en eso, Sasuke sujeta ambas manos del rival con las propias y dice- Si tanto querías mi energía….Debiste de habérmelo dicho- y de repenete, los brazos de Yoroi se hicieron girones, mientras Sasuke se sacude los restos de sangre de la ropa, le dice- Tonto, siempre supuse tu táctica, así que me puse como cebo para tenerte cerca, quería comprobar una cosa, y esta pelea me ha permitido ver que tan cierto es- mientras tanto, la mente de Sasuke recuerda el dia de la pregunta de Pi…

Flashback

_Pi mira a Sasuke, quien aun piensa en que debería preguntar, y al final dice- Disculpe, pero, que t__an diferente es el ky del chackra? Quisiera saber si se puede transformar uno en otro, en caso de que me vea en pocas reservas de alguno…-_

_Pi se toca un poco la cabeza, y dice- pues…son muy similares, pero convertir chackra en ky seria inútil, en cambio, convertir ky en chackra te da una gran ventaja, debido a que el ky es 10 veces mas fuerte que el chackra, si es lo que quieres, convertir una energía en otra, debes…_

Fin del flashback

Mientras Sasuke mete sus manos en los bolsillos, piensa en lo fructífero que fue su entrenamiento de cambiar las energias, esa oleada de ky transmutado hizo un efecto muy explosivo en los canales de chackra de Yoroi, los cuales, por la creciente precion del fujo, sucumbieron y se rompieron, dejando inutilizado de por vida al Ninja enemigo, por ultimo, Sasuke ve al juez, quien aun no da crédito de lo que vio, y exclama- Vencedor…Uchiha Sasuke-

Sasuke se dirige a donde sus compañeros, quienes lo felicitan por su combate, y en ese momento, la ruleta electrónica sigue su curso, dando a conocer a los siguientes competidores…Twinblade Vs Lios, de la aldea de la roca.

Ya viéndolos de cerca, la diferencia de tamaños era enorme, mientras que Lios se notaba excitado por la pelea, el rostro de Iori se mostraba frio, y cuando el examinador les dio la orden de empezar, fue el de la roca quien empezó con el ataque…

En sus manos, traia unos guantes que terminaban en puntas filosas en cada dedo, que le hacias parecer como garras, pero l ataque fue evadido por iori, quien dio un salto hacia un lado, pero de los guantes de Lios, una cadena con filos salió, pasando muy cerca de donde se encontraba Iori, a quien el ataque le tomo por poco de sorpresa.

En eso, Iori toma postura de ataque, y se lanza sobre Lios, dando un golpe en el estmago, el cual el recibe, para contratacar con un rodillazo que impacta en el blanco, mientras que Iori es lanzado por los aires por la fuerza del golpe enemigo

-No te rindas, Io….Twinblade-kun- grita Ino desde la grada, tratando de animar a su amigo

Iori se sacude los restos de tierra del ataque, mientras que Lios arremete de nuevo, y Iori evade el ataque de sus garras y el de las cadenas, pareciese que busca un momento para atacar y se la pasa saltando y evadiendo los ataques, y justo cuando lo tiene de a tiro después de evadir un ataque cruzado, lanza una patada que impacta en Lios, pero este no parece inmutarse y lo toma de la pierna, para después lanzarlo por los aires, pareciese que la fuerza del lanzamiento harán que el se estrelle de cabeza en la pared, pero en el ultimo momento, el gira sobre si y se sujeta de la pared usando chackra, mientras que Lios le dice- Así que ese es tu poder, no es nada, me dijeron que los de las estrellas eran muy fuertes, pero mi cuerpo esta hecho para soportar hasta los jutsus de fuego, así que no creo que tu fuerza se equipare a la mia, ríndete, solo queremos al fastidioso de Haseo, tu no significas nada mas que una molestia-

En eso, Iori baja y le dice- Y que tienes tu que ver contra Haseo-

-Muy Facil, aunque somos parte de la aldea de la roca, alguna vez fuimos gennin de los susurros, y el hecho de que ese tipo diga que destruyo nuestra aldea no nos gusta, así que venimos a darle una lección-

Mientras dice esto, el miembro del equipo de la roca Ryo le dice a su compañero- Ya basta Lios, acaba con esta basura y continuemos, no puedo esperar a que me toque participar- mientras que Iori se levanta, y le dice a Ryo- No te preocupes, esto ya va a acabar- y se dispone a hacer un grupo de sellos- Lios…que pena me das, solo buscaste el lado destructivo de los shinobi, pero te olvidaste de las 2 mas grandes armas del ninja-

Lios se acerca a Iori, y le dice- A si… y cuales son esas armas?-

Y al terminar las secuencia de sellos, el grita- Ninpo… Plasma Knife…- y 2 pequeñas dagas aparecen en las manos de Iori, hechas de lo que parece ser electricidad- Veras… las mejores 2 armas del ninja, son la inteligencia, y la velocidad- y diciendo esto, se pone en posición de carrera, y dice- Ahora veras porque me llaman Twinblade….Ren-Ge-Ky…Orchid Dance- y de repente, Iori desaparece, apareciendo después detrás de Lios, quien vuela por los aires mientras que varias heridas de cuchillo se asoman por su cuerpo…

El golpe al caer es tan tremendo, que una gran nube de polvo cubre a lios mientras cae, mientras que el juez lo examina y dice- Fuera de combate, ganador…Twinblade-

El silencio cubre la arena mientras Iori sale hacia los palcos…

Mientras Sakura observa la imagen, voltea hacia donde su sensei, el cual, para su sorpresa esta usando su Sharingan, y se denota sorprendido por algo, mientras que Maito Gai ve a su pupilo Lee, y ambos asienten, sea lo que sea que hayan visto, les dejo sin palabras…

Iori se aproxima a su sensei, quien le reprende- Tranquilo, no crees que exageraste, ahora seras la comidilla de los rumores- pero Iori ve hacia donde Sarutobi lo observa, y ambos rien en señal de aprobación, mientras la ruleta sigue su curso, señalando a los siguientes en combatir, Shino Aburame contra Lore, de la aldea de la Roca…

Shino baja con la usual naturalidad que lo caracteriza, no parece ser atemorizado por la imagen de su contrincante, Lore, quien viste totalmente de negro, solo se ven unos lentes de metal bajo la gruesa capa que lo cubre en todo su cuerpo, y al escuchar al juez decir comiencen, ninguno de los 2 lo hacen, Shino se mantiene distante, mientras Lore hace una serie de sellos, y grita- Ninpo…Susurro de la noche- y una nube de obscuridad sale de detrás de el cubriendo la arena, y acto seguido, una voz se escucha, diciendo- Ninpo…Merodeador Sangriento- y el silencio llena la arena, Hinata ve preocupada como su compañero de equipo no muestra señales de vida, cuando Shino sale expelido por la fuerza de un golpe, mientras la neblina obscura se disipa, mostrando a Lore, quien es acompañado por 2 especies de perros, totalmente rojos, de mas de metro y medio de alto, quienes ven a Shino, y este dice- Jeje, un Aburame, crees que tus pequeñas pulgas molestaran a mis queridas mascotas- Hinata ve esto, y voltea a ver a kiba, quien se tapa la nariz, y le dice- No puedo soportar esto, ese tipo huele a sangre, pero de manera insoportable, y esa criaturas no son mas que montones de sangre, quien diablos es ese tal Lore-

En eso, Shino se levanta de forma lenta, mientras que las personas en la arena ven la gran herida que lleva en el pecho, deja salir unos cuantos insectos kikai, esperando tomar por sorpresa a su enemigo, pero desde el aire, una bandada de pajaros rojos arremeten contra el pequeño grupo de kikais que salió, mientras que devoraban a sus kikai, uno de los perros arremete contra Shino, quien evade el ataque, pero en ese momento, el ataque del segundo perro lo toma, y este lo sacude, ante el espanto de las kunoichis presentes, mientras Hinata grita- SHINOOOO- pero en ese instante, la ilusión se rompe y el Shino que fue atrapado se deshace en un gran numero de insectos kikay, quienes se pegan a ese perro, solo para caer muertos en el instante por la viscosa forma de este, mientras Lore voltea para ver a Shino, quien se encuentra en una de las paredes, Shino salta he intenta atrapar a Lore, quien evade el ataque y solo es arrebatado de su túnica, dejando ver lo que esta escondia…

Bajo la túnica de lore, una infinidad de tubos salen de sus arterias principales hacia pequeños pero multiples depósitos de sangre desde donde Lore deja salir su chackra para darle vida a sus criaturas, la escena es de lo mas escalofriante, y tanto Sakura como Ino sienten deseos de vomitar, entonces Anthares ve hacia Iori, quien dice- Así que era eso, bueno, Shino gano…- en eso, Lore hace a sus criaturas retornar a sus depósitos, mientras el vuelve a juntar chackra, y dice- Nimpo…Pesadilla- y un charco de sangre sale, es una mancha de sangre que persigue a Shino, el cual al tenerlo cerca, salta, pero es tomado por una forma sangrieta de garra que lo arroja, Shino siente como del golpe un par de costillas se rompen, pero no se rinde, se levanta, y en ese momento, un borboton de sangre sale de Lore, todos piensan que usara otra atemorizante técnica, pero este cae de rodillas, y Shino se acerca y le dice- Ahí 2 formas efectivas de atacar a mis kikay, una es quemándolos, la otra envenenando su ambiente, pero nunca los comas, pues una defensa natural de ellos es que su interior es venenoso, a algunas personas, comer un kikai les causa molestias menores, pero por la cantidad de insectos que introdujiste directamente en tu flujo sanguíneo, deduzco que no te queda mucho de vida, así que, si no es mucha molestia, señor examinador, podría declararme vencedor para que este tipo vaya a la enfermería y traten de salvarlo- en ese momento, Hayate dice- Vencedor, Aburame Shino- las chicas retoman el aliento, y Hinata respira aliviada por el buen regreso de su compañero…

En eso, Shino sube hacia donde su equipo le espera, pero al encontrarse con Iori, este le ve fijamente en sus lentes, y le da una semilla, la cual el come, y sus heridas curan en el instante…

Mientras los médicos sacan el paralizado cuerpo de Lore hacia la enfermería, la ruleta declara el próximo combate, Ino contra Temari…

Las 2 kunoichis se observan, la del grupo de la arena rie, y le dice- Vamos, no estoy para bromas, en verdad debo de pelear con esta niña mimada- en eso, Ino se ve, siente que no es tan fuerte, pero voltea a donde su amiga Sakura le observa, y esta grita- Vamos, cerdita, tu puedes patearle el trasero a esa mojigata de la arena- y el ver como sus compañeros, amigos y su mismo sensei la ven, le da animos, pero l ver hacia donde esta Iori, este cierra los ojos, se recarga en la pared, en posición de descanso, y le dirije la señal de la victoria, dándole los animos para continuar con la pelea, así que le arroja una kunai, la cual ella evade con la ayuda de una corriente de aire al mover el pesado abanico que carga en la espalda, Ino observa como la corriente de aire aumenta en la sala y s sujeta del suelo con chackra para no ser despelida por el ataque, mientras que en la tormenta, la kunoichi temari desaparece, apareciendo montada sobre su abanico mientras las corrientes la elevan, y desde las alturas, agita su abanico, de l que haces de luces salen en pos de atacar a Ino, pero ella se mueve en el ultimo instante, evitando el ataque, cuando la kunoichi enemiga ataca con su abanico, dejándole caer todo su cuerpo en un momento en el cual Ino no podría escapar, asegurando con ello su victoria, cuando de repente, en el ultimo instante, Ino detiene el feroz ataque con las manos desnudas, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en las manos, mientras que Temari no cabe en la sorpresa, Ino la ve a los ojos y dice- niña mimada…NIÑA MIMADA- y almacena mas energía mientras golpea el abanico, gritando- Ren-Ge-Ryu…Hinotama- y en una explosión, el abanico sale hecho pedazos, Temari evade la explosión, pero de entre el humo resultante, Ino ataca con una patada llena de poder, mientras grita – Ren-Ge-Ryu…Wind Cutter- la cual impacta en Temari, la cual sale expelida hacia una pared, totalmente noqueada mientras desde las gradas, Sakura ve lo fuerte que se puso su amiga, 2 tecnicas en un dia es algo asombroso, y le dice –Bravo cerdita, tu puedes-mientras Shino observa las peleas que ha visto, la energía de la que tanto hablaba el tal Iori, en verdad era asombrosa, el hecho de la forma en que Sasuke desplego esa energía para derrotar a su enemigo, y mas que nada la fortaleza que la chica Yamanaka demostró en su combate, era sin duda muestra de lo fuerte que era esa energía… pero la batalla no acababa aun, ya que la chica del desierto se levanta en ese momento, sin dar pie a lo que sus ojos y su cuerpo siente, en verdad esa muñequita le estaba ganando…

Ataca de forma violenta, pero en el instante idóneo, Ino voltea y recibe a su rival con un gancho en la mandíbula, que la levanta en los aires, mientras toma posición para saltar, y dice- Lo anterior me lo enseño Pi sensei, pero esto…esto es mío- y mientras la enemiga esta en el aire, ella, la toma por la cintura, estando ella de cabeza, y empieza a dar vueltas hacia el suelo, mientras grita- Ren-GeRyu… Meteo- y las vueltas aumentan la velocidad, hasta que al llegar al piso, la espalda de Temari choca de lleno, dando pie a un golpe excepcional, del cual la kunoichi rival no se recupera, la batalla es para Ino, da un par de pasos mientras que el examinador dictamina- Ganadora…Yamanaka Ino-

Sakura toma un respiro, en verdad Ino se había vuelto muy fuerte, y le dolía el pecho de la emoción de que le tocara su turno para pelear y demostrar lo mucho que ella había avanzado, Ino se acerca al grupo, y cuando Sakura está a punto de felicitarla, ella le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, Sakura no entiende porque el golpe, pero ella dice- Esto es por lo de cerdita, estamos a mano.-

Mientras esto pasaba en las gradas, en el palco del Hokage, el no cabía en la impresión de lo que hasta ahora había visto…la generación de este tiempo avanzaba más rápido que ninguna, y el ky era sin duda un arma muy efectiva que nunca habían explorado, mientras esos pensamientos pasan por su mente, una voz lo saca de sus cavilaciones…

-Impresionante, no s verdad…la chica Yamanaka aprendió mis técnicas muy rápido, y hasta pudo crear una propia, y el control de Sasuke es impresionante, convirtió una gran cantidad en un solo instante, pero, eso no es nada comparado, con lo que nos mostrara la chica Haruno y el Nara, ellos si buscaron y usaron muy bien su pregunta…-

El Hokage ve hacia donde Pi espera arrodillada frente a la figura pública numero 1 de Konoha, y este le dice- Fue una gran bendición que Yata sama la dejara entre nosotros, pero…que me dice del Akimichi y el pequeño Naruto?...-

-Ellos se basaron en un solo aspecto de la energía, Akimichi quería saber cómo continuar un flujo y aumentarlo mientras usaba una técnica, posiblemente para aumentar el poder de sus técnica, pero la pregunta de Naruto…-

Flashback

_Pi ve a Naruto, el cual piensa y repiensa que preguntar, y a final dice- Este…quisiera saber…yo….YA SE…- y se quda serio unos segundos y dice- en una misión, me enfrente a un enemigo capaz de moverse a gran velocidad, y ni siquiera yo o el tonto de Sasuke pudimos defendernos, quisiera que me mostrara como aumentar mi velocidad..-_

_-Porque me preguntas eso, en vez de aumentar tu poder de ataque?-_

_-Pienso, que si me puedo mover mas allá que mis enemigos, ellos no podrán defenderse, no importa que tan fuertes sean, la clave para hacer daño es tocar, y si no te pueden tocar, no hay daño…de veras_-

Fin del flashback

El anciano rie y dice- Esa pregunta, me recuerda a otra persona, que pequeño es el mundo-

Flashback

_Sarutobi ve como un pequeño de muy corta edad trata de simular una serie de sellos, pero el niño se enfada, golpea el suelo, y Sarutobi se acerca a el- Que pasa pequeño?, tu no te rindes tan fácilmente…-_

_El niño ve a los ojos del anciano, quien aún conserva su pelo negro y una apariencia saludable, y le dice- es que no le encuentro sentido a esto sensei..-_

_-A que te refieres?- pregunta el anciano, con tono inquisitivo, tratando que el pequeño le de una excusa para no continuar la lección_

_-vera, en el mundo shinobi, la velocidad lo es todo, una pelea se puede determinar en un ataque, pero…si pierdo mi tiempo en hacer sellos podría morir, no lo cree?-_

_-Si, eso es cierto, pero no conozco otra manera de crear jutsus, así que o atacas con sellos o te dedicas solamente a ser un guerrero de Taijutsu. Lo cual si te dejaría en desventaja…tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer ninjutsu, o aun genjutsusu, sin formar sellos pequeño Haseo…-_

_El niño se toca la cabeza, y dice- Pues, cuando estoy con esa…esa niña, algo se siente, en la base de mi estomago…- y dicho esto, se acerca a un pequeño tronco, le da un golpe y tras una gran explosión, el niño sale expelido por los aires, mientras que el árbol yace con una gran ruptura en el tronco, el niño ríe, pero su mano se encuentra muy lastimada, y le muestra lo que hizo en el árbol a su maestro, mientras dice- Ve, Saru-sennin, sin sellos, jeje- y acto seguido, pierde el conocimiento…_

_El anciano queda impresionado de lo que ese pequeño de cabello obscuro acaba de hacer, lo desenmaraña un poco__ e l pelo, y dice- Si pequeño Haseo, lo veo…-_

Fin del flashback

-Así que…en algún momento Haseo fue un niño dulce y amable, que contrariedad- dice Pi- cuando yo lo conoci era un rebelde que solo quería aprender para, según el, regresar con su princesa, al principio pensé que era algún sueño de niño, hasta que conoci a esa niña-

-Si, para Haseo, esa pequeña era su inspiración,- continua el anciano- dormía, comia, peleaba y entrenaba cada dia solo con la idea de algún dia formar un equipo con ella y protegerla, para el, ella era mas que su vida, era el motivo para volverse fuerte, y ahora que lo veo, siento lastima de aquel que lastime a su princesa…-

Y en aquel momento, la ruleta electrónica se detuvo, dando paso al siguiente combate, Neji Hyuga contra Hinata Hyuga…

Iori ve ese combate, y evalua la situación, ve con miedo la mirada de Neji hacia la pequeña Hinata, y entre dientes, el dice- No te atrevas, Neji…-

Hinata baja a la arena siendo un manojo de nervios, mientras observa como su primo Neji la observa, ella siente cada vez mas y mas pánico, y en eso, los labios de neji se abres- Renuncia, seria una lastima que lastimara a la heredera del clan, así que renuncia, no tienes madera para pelear, solo alojate en la mansión y da ordenes, como todos los de la rama principal.-

Hinata siente miedo de pelear, y mas por la mirada de Neji, sabia lo que su primo pensaba de la rama principal, y esta a punto de dars por vencida, cuando la voz, esa voz que tanto la anima, la voz del pequeño naruto sale de entre todas y le dice- Hinata, no te rindas, dale a ese tonto su merecido- y en ese momento, ella recapacita, no puede verse débil frente a esa persona tan especial para ella, simplemente no puede renunciar, así que forma sellos, y activa su Byakugan, Neji sonríe y hace lo propio, y la pelea empieza…

La pelea dura mucho, a cada golpe de alguno, el contrataque del otro no se hace esperar, el simple roce del ataque de un hyuga es mas que suficiente para causar grandes daños, Iori mira la pelea desde las gradas, contando…3…5…6…7- y a cada numero, su angustia aumenta, justo en ese momento, un golpe de Hinata impacta en Neji, pero este parece no inmutarse, y en ese momento, le muestra a Hinata su brazo, el cual esta lleno de pequeños moretones…

-Lo consiguió, Neji inutilizo el chackra de Hinata- dice Gai sensei, a la vez que todos lo ven y el dice- la base del youken de los Hyuga es hacer fluir chackra al interior de sus enemigos, pero los canales de chackra de Hinata están bloqueados, así que no hay flujo de chackra, no hay ataque, Neji gano…lo mejor para esa niña es rendirse, no le queda de otra- en ese momento, tanto Sakura como Shikamaru sientes una creciente corriente de Ky, y al buscar la fuente, ven a Iori, el cual llora y mira con furia a Neji, mientras que su sensei trata de controlarlo, lo toma mientras el niño intenta entrar a la arena- Dejalo ser, no te entrometas, ella asi lo decidió, si entras, solo lo arruinaras, el juez dictaminara el resultado y tu seguiras con tus planes- le dice una y otra vez su maestro, hasta que algo sucede… A la distancia, tanto Sakura como Shikamaru ven como el aura de Iori se hace mas brillante, se hace visible, como aquella vez que les mostro su forma, pero mas y mas ojos se encendian, primero en sus piernas, luego a lo largo de sus brazos y uno muy grande en la frente, los ojos luminosos se encienden, hasta que los ojos de Iori cambian, a una tonalidad azul cielo, la misma que Shikamaru viera en el sueño de Ino con Haseo, y en ese momento se da cuenta, y dice- Kamigan…

En ese momento, Hinata se levanta del suelo, y le dice – Tu…tu eres el que mas a sufrido por las ramas, no me digas que soy una fracasada- y toma de nuevo la pose de ataque y se abalanza sobre Neji, el cual responde dándole un golpe seco, en el corazón, que hace que ella caiga sacando borbotones de sangre de la boca, y justo cuando Neji esta a punto de rematarla para acabar con ella, cuando iori expele a su sensei con una oleada de energía, el cual choca contra la pared, cayéndosele la mascara y la peluca rubia, dejando ver a un anciano de largo pelo blanco y tatuajes en la base de los ojos, mientras que Iori lanza por los aires a Neji lejos de Hinata, quien a levantarse ve como la postura de Iori es proteger a Hinata, mientras levanta los brazos en una posición que Sakura y los otros conocen…Extincion de luz…

La energía se almacena en las manos, mientras Iori dice- Acercate y te destruyo, maldito- y el instinto asesino de Iori llega hasta donde Gaara, el cual parece excitado del sentimiento de este sujeto…

En ese momento, en el palco el Hokage tiembla, mientras que Pi le dice- Sabe, tiene boca de profeta, Lord Hokage, ahora veremos que diablos le pasa a ese Hyuga, o acaso piensa detenerlo-

El anciano se toca la frente y dice- si el fuera de esta aldea, lo podríamos detener, pero como el es de otra, estoy seguro que llamara a esa ley…-

En ese momento, Neji se levanta, y iori ve hacia el juez y dice- QUE ESPERA PARA NOMBRARLO GANADOR..-

En eso, el juez dice- Ganador…Neji hyuga…

Neji se levanta, esa patada le dolio de veras, y justo en ese momento, Iori revisa, aun con esos ojos azules, la herida en el pecho de Hinata, su corazón estaba latiendo débilmente, en verdad no fue una respuesta al ataque, Neji había intentado matarla, y mientras todos veian como se llevaban a Hinata a urgencias, el le dice a Neji- Estas bien- y ante el horror del Hokage, el reponde- Si, ni me dolio, jeje- entonces iori voltea y dice- Aclamo por la ley del segundo, tanto mi oponente como yo estamos en perfectas condiciones, así que clamo en nombre de mi aldea a un combate de purificación, en el cual nuestros nombre y los nombres de nuestras aldeas están en juego, dimites a este reto, Hyuga Neji…-.

Neji ve a Iori, con esos nuevos ojos, y dice- Acepto tu reto-

Naruto ve a los ojos de su sensei, y dice- Kakashi sensei, que es un duelo de purificación- y este toma un soplo y dice- en os tiempos de las guerras, algunas aldeas usaban los exámenes para menguar las fuerzas del enemigo, así que si alguna aldea había realizado atropellos en contra de otra, el segundo hokage instauro una ley en la que los vencedores de una eliminatoria podían retarse para demostrar el verdadero poderío de su aldea, pero este otro no es sino una venganza por parte de ese twinblade, esta deseando acabar con Neji…-

Y mientras naruto ve esas palabras, la mirada de Iori y Neji se cruzan, será un encuentro violento…

Bien, este es el cap. 6, por fin lo acabe, dios que largo me quedo, en fin, agradezco a mi beta Sayury por las modificaciones, y aquí el resumen del cap. 7, el cual será en extremo violento, me guarde las mejores peleas, jeje

_Una lagrima por mi familia, una por mis amigos, una por los recuerdos, todas mis lagrimas han rodado, ahora solo la ira carcome mi ser, ese sujeto que se planta frente a mi, intenta arrebatarme mis sueños, cubrió de miedo mi vida, yo le hare temer al verdadero terror, una lección se aprenderá, mis ojos arden de furi, y los suyos, aprenderán a llorar sangre…_

_El próximo cap., Batalla cruenta, ojo por ojo, Kamigan contra Byakugan_

_La debilidad del Byuakugan es…._


	8. Chapter 7 linea de sangre

Naruto Gu Cap. 7… Ojo por Ojo…Byakugan vs Kamigan

Antes que nada, ni naruto ni Hack me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y el presente es solo con el fin de entretenimiento…

Ya se, ya se…me tarde mucho con este cap., pero si supíeran como trabajaba mi anterior teclado, me entenderían… y la desidia de comprar uno nuevo, no por falta de dinero, sino solo la desidia…pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta , así, que sin mas preámbulos, comenzamos….

Antes que nada, si son fanáticos de Neji, absténganse de leer el cap., le voy a dar una lección como debería de habérsela dado kishimoto…

**Naruto Gu Cap. 7… Ojo por Ojo…Byakugan vs Kamigan**

En algún lugar dentro de Konoha…

Dentro de su improvisado escondite, Orochimaru yace en cama…su rostro refleja algo que el nunca pensó llegar a sentir…dolor, mas allá de lo que hubiese imaginado…

Pro como podía ser, el que había asesinado a tantos grandes ninjas, que había salido airoso de tantas batallas cruentas, ahora se encontrase en cama debido al ataque de una insignificante niña de 12 años…

Las sabanas de su cama lucian ensangrentadas, y el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable, la herida, en vez de cerrarse, pareciese que cada vez se extendía mas y mas, acaso seria que el tiempo de este cuerpo ya había pasado, o había algo mas…

En eso, mas alla de esa improvisada habitación, el sonido de pasos acercandose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y dijo "Eres tu, Kabuto…" y despúes de ello, el aludido, Yakushi Kabuto, salió de entre un cortinal….

Kabuto vio a su maestro en ese estado, y no podía creerlo,aquel que alguna vez se conoció como el mas grande de los ninjas, ahora estaba en cama, y todo porque?... por una niña de 12 años con una técnica desconocida, que diablos era ese extraño comportamiento de la herida…

Su mision era vigilar de cerca el desempeño de Sasuke Uchiha, pero la nueva orden de Orochimaru era ahora curarle, que acaso no había intentado ya todo lo que sabia, y aun así la herida seguía lentamente propagandose por el cuerpo…

"Kabuto…" dijo Orochimaru, con voz trémula debido al constante dolor causado por el roce de la herida con la tela de los vendajes que lo cubrían.."…traela de vuelta"

"Pero…Orochimaru-sama, ya hemos agotado esa posibilidad, y ni aun la energía curativa de esa niña ha sido capaz de curarle, solo…denme tiempo, encontrare la cura, si tan solo…"

"ACASO PEDI TU OPINION…" dijo colerico Orochimaru, a quien el escozor lo ponía en peor humor del que normalmente tenia "tal vez, no he mordido lo suficientemente cerca del corazón, para así tomar su chackra mas limpio y potente, traela, quitale la blusa, y retirate"

Kabuto se da cuenta que no puede razonar con el en ese estado, así que se despide de su amo, y se dirige a un cuarto obscuro, de donde una niña de lentes y pelo naranja lo ve con ojos suplicantes, ojos que denotan que sabe lo que le va a pasar, y Kabuto la ve,y le dice…"lo siento…Karin…"

Mientras esto pasa, en otro punto de la ciudad, una niña camina por las transitadas calles, en las cuales nadie la nota…

Que diferencia habría en una niña como las que han visto, con un cubretodo que deja ver su angelical rostro, mientras abraza un oso de felpa y camina como si tarareara una canción, deteniéndose justamente en un edificio, los archivos generales…

Los Chunnin que custodian la puerta ven a la niña, y uno de ellos le dirige una fría mirada mientras le dice "Que me ves, gusana…vete... este no es lugar para mocosas bobas"

La niña lo ve, y de inmediato le sonríe, a lo que el segundo guardia se dirige a su compañero y le dice " No seas bruto Hari, no ves que la niña solo quiere verte trabajar…"

En eso, el tipo se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña, y le tiende un caramelo

La niña toma el dulce y lo ve a los ojos, lo mete a su boca y dice – Oni san es bueno, es dulce, y su amigo es malo, muy malo-

-No le hagas caso a Hari, pequeña, solo que le gusta demasiado trabajar- le dice mientras mira de reojo y burlonamente a su compañero, quien hace una mueca de desagrado y voltea a otro lado

En eso, la dulce cara de la niña deja ver una sonrisa más que maliciosa y dice-La muerte de Oni san será rápida, la de su amigo, mala y dolorosa, One san ya llego…-

Y de arriba de sus cabezas, una sombra aparece, sin que ellos puedan hacer el menor movimiento…

De regreso a la arena de combate…

Mientras que el equipo medico toma a una inconsciente Hinata quien ha entrado en paro cardiaco después de el ultimo golpe de Neji, Iori ve con ojos frios a Neji, los mismos ojos que Shikamaru llamo como el kamigan, mientras que le dice, en tomo de total violencia- Pagaras por esto, Neji Hyuga- al lo que el rie y le dice- no se que tanto interés le ves en una fracasada como ella, pero si quieres, te envio a hacerle compañía, los débiles no merecen piedad….-

Iori voltea hacia otro punto, observando como el equipo medico se lleva a Hinata, y le dice mirándolo a los ojos- si….recuerdo que ya me dijiste eso…aquel dia-

Neji no comprende sus palabras, acaso en alguna misión se encontró con ese sujeto…

Gendou Hayate se acerca a donde Iori sigue mirando a Neji y le pregunta- Sigue con la idea de llamar a un duelo de purificación…-

Este ve hacia el palco, donde todos sus amigos observan la mirada de Iori, tan idéntica a aquel llamado el Terror de la Muerte, y en ese momento, su aura se vuelve a encender, un solo segundo, un momento, para después apagarse, mientras responde- Si, llamo a un duelo de purificación, solo para probar la valia de mi clan y de mi aldea hacia un enemigo que considero apto y valioso…Neji Hyuga-

-3 minutos- le dice Pi al hokage, quien voltea a ver a aquella mujer a quien le encargaron su seguridad- la ultima ruptura se llevo hace 3 minutos, aun no entra en extasis-

El viejo toma un sorbo de tabaco, y le dice- Aun no comprendo ese termino, extasis, que es eso, mi querida compañera…-

Pi se pone al lado del anciano y le dice- Extasis es el pecado de los adept rouge, es el ansia de matar, de pelear y de buscar venganza… es por ello que solo ha habido 2 adept rouge que han alcanzado el estado de epitaph users, los avatares son llevados por los deseos, y el extasis es la cúspide de los deseos, es la máxima locura, el máximo placer, el ultimo amor… todo aquello que nieble y cubra tu corazón, eso es el extasis, y en el caso de Haseo, es el proteger aquello que es precioso para el…-

El anciano observa a aquella mujer, quien continua- Para Haseo, en este mundo hay 6 personas a quienes considera muy valiosas, y ya una vez sintió que perdia a una, lo recuerda?-

En eso, la vista del anciano se remonta a ese dia, hace 6 años, donde la lluvia cubria Konoha, el dia cuando Hinata Hyuga fue secuestrada, y recuerda aquel evento, al observar a ese niño postrado en 4 patas, mientras se limpiaba los restos de aquel ninja enemigo, y recuerda las palabras de ese ser encendido en ira quien lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos encendidos en rojo fuego- El niño se fue a dormir, ahora solo estoy yo…-

-El anterior- prosigue Pi- adept rouge quien fue epitaph user, fue, curiosamente, el dueño de Skeith, su nombre fue Tsukasa Iori, pero fue mas conocido en nuestro mundo cuando se unió a los Sins, y cambio su nombre por Scythe no Sora…-

-Al mando de las hordas de Cubia, el sembro la muerte y la desesperación en el mundo, mientras su extasis cubria mas y mas su corazón, hasta que la conoció, a ella…

Mimiru, ella era la capitana de las fuerzas que se resistían a los Sins, y se encontraron en una batalla, Mimiru también era una Epitaph user, la dueña de Macha, y sus poderes se encontraron ese dia…-

-La batalla fue dura, y ambos quedaron muy heridos, dentro de una cueva, por lo que tuvieron que formar una tregua para sobrevivir, por lo cual trabajaron juntos, y poco a poco, se enamoraron…

Mimiru y Sora salieron, y cada quien prosiguió su camino, pero se buscaron y siguieron su amor, no se sabe mucho, solo que un dia, Cubia los encontró, y tomo la vida de Mimiru, Sora fue perdonado por su falta, y siguió bajo las ordenes de Cubia, pero en el ultimo momento, la furia de Sora se acabo, y acabo con la misma Cubia, usando el poder oculto de los 8, y volando por los cielos con Skeith, muriendo en el proceso, salvando al mundo-

-Eso…que tiene que ver con nuestro Haseo?- pregunta el anciano, quien aun no comprende del todo…

-Mucho, recuerda los nombres que uso en este torneo…Iori, Sora, los mismos de aquel sujeto, además, las armas de Haseo, son las mismas que uso en vida Scythe no Sora, lo que me recuerda…Donde consiguió Honeysuckles?-

El anciano se saca el cigarro de la boca y tomando aire dice- curiosamente…las encontré junto a Haseo….-

Pi toma un poco de aire y prosigue- El caso de Haseo es especial, nadie, salvo el, puede mostrar el aura que lo rodea, eso es debido a que tuvo que sacrificar y dañar gravemente su aura para salvar a otra persona muy especial, pero aquello acabo en tragedia…-

-El extasis tomo su cuerpo, y 2 personas se perdieron, y ahora, cada vez que Haseo esta a punto de entrar en extasis, su aura se enciende, entre mas veces se encienda, mas cercano esta el momento…-

-Y que nos aconseja, señorita- pregunta el anciano

La chica toma un poco de aire, y le dice-Dejenlo continuar, si algo pasa, tomare cartas en el asunto, no creo que mate al chico, pero planea algo…-

Gendou Hayate voltea hacia donde se encuentra Neji, y este responde- Acepto el reto-

Cuando esta a punto de dar por iniciado el encuentro, Iori interrumpe diciendo- Solo una cosa, si mi rival acepta?-

Gendou voltea hacia Iori, quien dice- quiero que se establezca que el examinador solo podrá intervenir en el combate en el caso de que alguno de nosotros no pueda combatir, eso es todo-

Gendou mira a Neji quien, asiente a la propuesta, y dice- Bien, comiencen…-

Neji activa el byakugan, pero de repente, algo no esta bien…

El campo de chacra es visible, y cuando empieza a observar mas de cerca eso, una silueta en forma de una gran mano o garra golpea una especie de barrera alrededor del shinobi, una garra de gran tamaño…

Retomando el asunto de la batalla, se prepara para acercarse…

Su rival ya vio los estragos del puño suave, y seguro intentara atacar a la distancia, y cuando planea aproximarse, su rival se adelanta y lo embate de manera directa, pero de forma de lo mas defectuosa, que le da la facilidad de atacar de manera sutil, uno de sus puntos de chackra…

En las gradas, Naruto no cabia en la pelea, viendo como los ataques de Iori no eras ni la mitad de buenos de lo que había visto, no es que lo hubiera visto mucho, pero esta vez se movia mas lento de lo habitual…

-Kakashi sensei, que diablos ocurre, en la otra pelea el se movia mas rápido, y en esta, no se, como que se lastimo o algo así…-

Kakashi observa la pelea, y cuando esta a punto de decir algo, el excéntrico Gai habla…- A veces, en una pelea las apariencias engañan, por lo que no debes de confiar mucho en lo que ves…-

Kakashi observa la manera como el Jounin habla, y de repente, Gai le señala a Kakashi que se descubra el ojo, lo cual hace y activa su Sharingan, y entiende el porque el comentario de Gai, mira a Sasuke, y le dice- Sasuke, actívalo también, debes ver esto

Sasuke obedeció a su sensei, y lo que vio lo dejo mudo…

La pelea continuaba, Iori atacaba con patadas que Neji evadía, pelear contra un Hyuga a corta distancia, que diablos pensaba este tipo, era como entregarse en bandeja de plata…

16…17… los puntos de chackra se cerraban a cada golpe, y la velocidad de su oponente hacia evidente eso, esta seria una victoria fácil, pero eso no era lo que quería…

Este sujeto lo había pateado, se había atrevido a amenazarlo, y eso no lo podía tomar a la ligera, si era necesario, lo enviaría en las mismas condiciones que había enviado a la enfermería a la mayor de los Hyuga, y con eso en manos, espero el momento preciso, esperar…esperar…

En eso, iori arremetió contra su enemigo, un golpe seguro se avecinaba, el cual fue directo al corazón, y mientras sus ojos se cerraban, Iori se desplomaba al suelo, el escenario se silencio, y Neji observo al cuerpo inconsciente, y le dijo – Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor- y se dirijio a los palcos, cuando una voz lo llamo- NEJI, CUIDADO- le dijo su sensei, y al voltear, una nube de llamas lo ataco, pero con su velocidad, fue capaz de salir ileso del ataque, mientras un lleno de polvo Iori se levanta, sonriéndole…

-Eres rápido,pero igual, sigues siendo un tonto, Neji-

Neji voltea hacia su rival, y le dice- A quien llamas tonto, maldito?-

Iori se levanta, se sacude un poco y dice- Lo siento, pero se necesita ser un verdadero tonto para no ver las cosas mas sencillas cuando se te presentan…-

Naruto ve la escena, y mira a su sensei, y le dice, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo- No entiendo-, Sasuke no deja de ir una oportunidad así y le dice- Ves, otro tonto-

Naruto trata de golpear a Sasuke por su comentario, y Gai vuelve a interrumpir con sus observaciones de la pelea- El puño de los Hyuga cierra los puntos de chackra, imposibilitando el uso de chackra, pero, si el tal twinblade aun puede usar jutsus, significa que…-

-Sus puntos de chackra no se cerraron- dijo Neji, mientras la verdad lo golpeaba, y aun no creyéndolo, ataco hacia su rival, pero como si hubiera fallado desde el principio, no lo golpeo, un rápido movimiento que culmino cuando vio pasar el rostro de iori cerca de el mientras le sonreía y le impactaba un fuerte codazo en la nuca, mandándolo a volar hacia un punto en la arena…

-Wow, que revés, vamos Iori kun- dice Ino desde las gradas, Asuma ve esto y voltea hacia las gradas del Hokage, su padre, quien ve esto de manera fría, que diablos piensa el viejo al permitir esto…

-Esta escena, no le parece familiar, Asuma sensei…- dice Shikamaru, sacando de sus pensamientos a su sensei, mientras el dice- Parece que una lección esta a punto de aprenderse-

Neji no podía creer, fallo un golpe directo, estaba a menos de 2 metros, y ese sujeto lo había evitado, y porque se sentía mas y mas débil…

En eso, cuando intento levantarse, los vio…

Puntos morados, en todo su antebrazo, al observar el otro brazo, era lo mismo, como si su propia técnica se hubiera regresado a su contra, que diablos pasaba aquí, antes no tenia nada, y de un momento a otro, su cuerpo se cubria de los estragos de su técnica, mientras que intentaba levantarse, Iori se le acerco…

-Aun no lo captas tonto, como lo que te dije era verdad- dice Iori, mientras Neji se levanta- Las armas mas valiosas de un shinobi no son la fuerza o las habilidades heredadas, sino como uses lo que te dan lo que determina si sobrevives o no, la velocidad y la inteligencia-

-Habla claro, no tengo tu tiempo- dice Neji, a lo que iori asiente…- Esta bien, veras, crees que tus ojos son capaces de ver todo, y dependes de ellos, cierto, pues en realidad no puedes ver nada, te ciegas a ti mismo, y eso determino mi victoria..-

Neji no entiende lo que dicen sus palabras y dice- Sabes cual es el mayor punto débil de tus ojos, Hyuga… pues que son HUMANOS, y mientras no dejen de serlo, no podras contra mis ojos, kamigan, la visión de Dios…-

Mientras las palabras Dios entraban en la mente de Neji, este prosiguió- Sabes como funciona el ojo humano, Neji…-

-El ojo humano, mientras nosotros vivimos en un plano de 4 dimensiones, donde el volumen, o sea el mundo, y el tiempo corren a la par, los ojos no ven en esas dimensiones…

El cerebro no puede sintetizar el tiempo, así que toma la imagen como una serie de imágenes que corren y forman lo que conocemos como mundo, pero son imágenes en secuencia, son por así decirlo, atemporales, y tienen un limite…-

Neji aun no entiende esta platica, y este continua

-En promedio, los ojos toman secuencias de 24 imágenes por segundo, que nos dan una idea de la realidad que nos rodea, pero, si algo es mas rápido que eso, los ojos lo ven como borroso, y si algo VA mas alla de eso, los ojos ni siquiera lo ven…-

Entonces, Neji recuerda la pelea de Iori contra el tipo de la roca, y como de un momento a otro, como si se le transportara, apareció del otro lado de su rival, que diablos era eso, acaso…

-Ya lo viste, gracias a cierto evento que paso en el examen escrito, ahora yo puedo moverme realmente rápido, jeje-

Kakashi observa la escena, y le dirige una mirada a Naruto, y le dice- Oye Naruto, paso algo durante el examen escrito…-

Naruto toma memoria, y dice- Bueno, unos tipos de la aldea del sonido intentaron atacar a Kabuto san, el tipo que se retiro, pero el tal Haseo se les puso en el camino…-

-Y que hizo ese tal Iori…-

Naruto fuerza su memoria y dice- Que yo recuerde, nada, solo se quedo viendo-

Sakura toma memoria y dice- Ese tipo del sonido, ataco a Iori san con una especie de ataque que según el, iba a la velocidad del sonido, pero fallo-

En eso, Iori dice- Ver no es todo, no ganas nada si no puedes moverte, por eso mis ojos son tan especiales…

Los ojos de Kamigan ven todo como un todo, espacio y tiempo, y no solo eso, sino que le dan a mi cuerpo la habilidad para moverse a ese ritmo, así que mientras pueda ver a mi objetivo, la velocidad no será una desventaja, siempre me moveré igual a aquel que me rete, pero tu, Neji, con tus ojos humanos, eres tan deplorable…-

Neji se levanta, y corre para intentar golpearlo, pero en el ultimo instante, este desaparece, y un crujido se escucha por toda la sala mientras Neji rueda por el suelo de la arena…

Neji intenta pararse, ante la mirada de Tenten, quien le grita que no se mueva, pero es muy tarde, la pierna de Neji esta rota, debido a que piso mal en su carrera, como si alguien hubiese movido su pie lo suficiente para desembocar la tragedia…

En eso, Iori camina detrás de Neji, lo toma del pelo, y le dice..- Solo un poco, mueve un poco el pie de alguien, y la fractura es imparable, como puedes verlo- en eso lo levanta del cabello, y le dice- Me dijiste que me mandarias al hospital, no es así…al igual que a Hinata, si mal no recuerdo….gracias, fue muy amable, pero yo no te mandare al hospital, mi estimado Neji, no para ti- y mientras con la otra mano formo una corriente de energía eléctrica, le dice- PARA TI TENGO PREPARADO UNA SALA EN EL MANICOMIO- dice mientras pasa una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del Hyuga, a la cual se le suma el dolor de la fractura, tras lo cual, cae desmayado…

Gendou toma eso como un no puede continuar, una pierna rota, y todo su cuerpo electrocutado, y en ese momento, una rápida sucesión de Iori le gana la partida a la decisión del juez, y grita- Ninpo…Alas de fuego- y la imagen de un fenix rodea a Neji, quien se levanta sin heridas…

Ino toma un poco de aire, después de todo, Iori no era malo y había curado las heridas de Neji, seguro todo había acabado, pero de repente, otro golpe surca el aire, y Neji siente como su nariz se rompe…

-No es lindo el dolor, Neji, jeje- le dice Iori- tu estilo se basa en dañar los órganos de las personas- en eso voltea de nuevo hacia donde la sangre de Hinata corrió durante el combate, y la misma dirección a donde se llevaron a la pequeña kunoichi, y le dice- no quiero saber el daño que tu estúpido golpe pudo hacerle a la princesa, pero en si, fue muy didáctico, si se le puede llamr así…-

Neji trata de detener la hemorragia de su nariz, cuando Iori se le planta en la cara y le dice- Cuantos golpes me diste Neji, 25, 32…-

Neji trata de responder, cuando Iori dice- Ninguno…-

-En cambio, cada punto que señalaste, yo lo presionaba a mi velocidad, como lo pudieron constatar Gai, Kakashi y Sasuke, no es así…solo tuve que seguir los puntos y dejar salir un poco de choques eléctricos, para así cerrar tus puntos, no es curioso como tu arma mas potente se voltea en tu contra, y por lo visto, ahora estas en las mismas condiciones que tenias a Hinata, sin poder usar chackra…-

Neji voltea hacia las gradas para observar la mirada de su mentor, el cual se veía muy preocupado, se le notaban las ganas que tenia de interferir y parar el encuentro, pero no podía, las reglas de los combates de purificación lo negaban rotundamente…

-Que haras, tomaras tu propio consejo y renunciaras…-

Neji observo la arena, no podía rendirse, seria humillante decir perdi enfrente de tanta gente, de su sensei, de tenten, y del fastidioso de Lee, así que se levanto, con mas orgullo que ganas, y se avalanzo hacia Iori quien de un movimiento lo tomo con el antrebrazo del cuello, y siguio con el hasta estrellarlo en la pared, y cuando se fijo que nadie mas lo viese u oyera, le dijo- como, tu entre todas las personas, que se supone tienes la misión de protegerla, la dejaste sola mientras sufria, pensé que eras bueno, Neji, en verdad lo pensé, y Hinata también lo pensaba…-y acto seguido, tomo el brazo de Neji en actitud de romperlo a la altura del codo

Al escuchar sus palabras, Neji comprendió, al fin, porque su ira, porque todo eso, acaso el…conocía a Hinata Sama…

-Quien eres…en verdad…- pregunto Neji con lo que quedaba de fuerza, a lo que Iori respondió…

-En verdad quieres saberlo, bueno…- y acerco so boca a su oído, diciéndole una palabra inaudible para el resto del mundo, que lleno de asombro a Neji, quien junto a la sorpresa le llego el dolor, el dolor de su brazo derecho siendo roto, mientras era arrojado como basura por los aires, lo único que recordó en ese momento, antes de perder el conocimiento, era ver de nuevo las luces rodear el cuerpo de su rival, mientras sus ojos se apagaban…

En ese momento, Iori alzo las manos, dispuesto a acabar todo, con la extinción, sin importarle cuantas personas se perdieran en el proceso, solo quería ver a Neji acabado, y en ese momento, un golpe seco lo sacudió, Pi salto desde el palco y saco a Iori de combate con un golpe solido en la nuca, mientras le decía- Te lo dije, esto ya se paso de la raya-mientras veía al sensei de Iori, a quien le indico- Que sucede, no piensas venir por el, sacalo de aquí, yo me encargare del resto…

El anciano de pelo blanco se levanta, observa al Hokage, quien asiente de la decisión de su acompañante, y toman a Iori, a quien sacan de la arena, diciendo a la vez- Que tan malo es…?-

-Mucho, debemos sacarlo de aquí, - y ambos corren hacia la salida, mientras Ino intenta seguirlos, pero Asuma la detiene…

-Asuma san, debo ir…Iori kun podría…-

-No te metas en esto, Ino- le reprende su sensei

-Pero…- dice la chica de cabello rubio

-Es una orden- empleando un tono que nunca le había visto en su sensei, lo cual la dejo sin armas para alegar cualquier cosa…

Mientras el equipo medico sacaba a Neji, la pizarra electrónica apareció, dando los nombres de los próximos concursantes, la pizarra se ilumino con los nombres de de Naruto, y Kiba, a quienes les gusto la idea…

Naruto bajo del balcón, mientras que Kiba se sentía en el cielo, ya que veía esto como una lucha rápida, y se vanagloriaba de pasar tan fácil a la siguiente ronda…

Mientras bajaba, Akamaru miro a Naruto, he hizo algo que nunca había hecho enfrente de el, temblo de miedo…

Kiba no paso desapercibido la actitud de su cachorro, y lo bajo de su cabeza- Que pasa Akamaru, es solo Naruto, tu sabes, no es fuerte, será como salir a pasear, jeje- y le sonrio mostrándole un colmillo, pero el perrito no paraba de temblar, algo no estaba bien en ese lugar…

Kiba miro a Naruto, y Akamaru se agasapo, se puso listo para atacar, esperando que su querido compañero le hiciese segunda, pero este seguía sin moverse…

Siempre había confiado en los sentidos de Akamaru, su perro tenia un sexto sentido al momento de determinar la fuerza de sus rivales, pero…por dios…temblar por la presencia de Naruto, el tonto de la clase….

No es que no apreciara a Naruto…como amigo, pero como shinobi, decir que estaba debajo de la media era poco, según el, había escalas en la habilidad de los shinobi, los genios, como Sasuke, los avanzados, como consideraba tanto a el como a Shino y a Shikamaru, los medios, todos los demás, los bajos…y Naruto…

Que diablos pasaba con Akamaru, no lo sabia, pero si tenia que verse en la penosa necesidad de pelear sin su leal compañero, lo haría…

Naruto, por su parte, se sentía un poco desconfiado, el ninja que algún dia se convertiría en Hokage había visto peleas y personas , Sasuke peleo despreocupado, Ino de forma excepcionalmente violenta, si toma en cuenta como se comporta Ino la mayoría del tiempo

Gendou observa a ambos cotendientes, y en ese momento, alza la mano y da por empezado el encuentro…

Kiba decide no dar tregua, y en el momento en que el encuentro empieza, lanza un ataque directo hacia Naruto, quien trata de moverse, pero recibe directamente el ataque, un golpe seco a la base del estomago, que arroja a Naruto varios metros…

Kiba se vanagloria de su proeza, una victoria a unos segunde de empezado el encuentro, seguro que de ese golpe no se levanta Naruto, pero que mala defensa de su amigo, después lo reprendería, lo siguiente era planear como vengarse de ese tal Naji y de lo que le había hecho a la pequeña Hinata…

Cuando se dirige a recoger a Akamaru, este se para y le ladra…

-Que dices Akamaru…que voltee- dice Kiba, y al voltear se sorprende…

Naruto estaba de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo, como si el ataque no le hubiese dolido, solo se sacude, enojado por algo…

-He, Naruto, estas enojado contigo por no poder vencerme, date por vencido…-

Naruto mira a Kiba, y le dice- No es eso, solo que aun no lo domino muy bien, y el arranque siempre es difícil, espera un momento…-

Esperar…en serio creía Naruto que esperaría….

Kiba cargo en contra de Naruto, esta vez sin contemplaciones, un golpe directo al cuello y no se levantaría, se preparo, la velocidad era la adecuada, y cuando ya tenia el golpe en la bolsa….que diablos…

El golpe cruzado fue efectivo, pero como si se tratara de solo aire, la figura de Naruto fue atravezada por sus garras, mientras esa cara de bobo sacando la lengua seguía ahí.

-Hey…Kiba, estoy aquí- dijo un Naruto que estaba a su izquierda…

-O aquí- dijo un segundo Naruto desde atrás…

-o aquí…o aquí…o aquí…- una infinidad de Narutos, todos haciendo gestos y caras, se movían diciendo aquí…aquí mientras Kiba no atinaba a cual golpear.

-Kage Bunshin, no Naruto…- dice Kiba, cayendo en la trampa-

Bueno…para tu información, los Bunshin no tienen olor, así que pronto sabre cual es cual- y diciendo esto, paso chackra a sus fosas nasales, para así detectar al verdadero Naruto, pero su sorpresa no se dejo esperar…

Toda la habitacion, hasta el ultimo de los rincones, olia a Naruto, como si el pequeño amarillo estuviera en todos lados…

-Que diablos hace Naruto…- se pregunta Kakashi, quien aun con su sharingan, no da donde se encuentra

Kiba ataca a cada uno de los clones de Naruto, quienes desaparecen en el aire, no con el usual puf de los Bunshin, sino solo como si fueran espejismos, acaso había caído en una especie de genjutsu…

-Vamos, nariz de perro, pegale mas fuerte, al de la derecha…al de la izquierda…- escucha Kiba desde el palco…

-CALLATE NARUTO, NO VES QUE INTENTO GOLPEARTE- dice Kiba, cuando se da cuenta de que el verdadero Naruto se encuentra a salvo de sus ataques, viendo la pelea desde el palco…

Los equipos de Kakashi y Asuma voltean y ven a Naruto recargado en la baranda del palco, riendo con su sonrisa característica, mientras ve el esfuerzo de Kiba por golpearlo y Sasuke le dice- Cuando llegaste aquí, Naruto…-

Naruto se toca la nariz, haciendo memoria y dice- Como…3 minutos creo, quería ver esto de la mejor manera posible, así que deje mis clones y me vine a disfrutar de la escena..-

En ese momento, el examinador ve hacia Naruto y le dice- Si no regresas en este instante a la arena, seras descalificado- por lo que en ese momento Naruto salta y regresa a la batalla

Kurenai, mientras tanto, no da crédito de lo que ve, Kiba estaba en problemas, y el causante de ello era el ninja problema Naruto…

Mientras pensaba en ello, volteo hacia su otro discípulo, Shino, quien veía la pelea con su natural insensibilidad, hasta que algo llamo su atension…

De entre los lentes, los ojos de Shino apenas eran visible, pero se movían de un lado, como si pudieran ver donde esta Naruto, acaso esa desaparición repentina de Shino un dia antes había sido por algún motivo en especial, acaso su alumno sabia algo que ella no?...

Shino, por su parte, seguía en sus planes…

El dia anterior, se separo de su grupo para hacer sus propias investigaciones sobre el ky, habiendo conseguido su primer objetivo, el manipularlo, en estos momentos seguía en la segunda fase, la primera generación de kikay alimentados por ky estaban en etapa de pupa, y dentro de poco serian utilizables, le hubiera gustado probarlos, antes de las eliminatorias, pero mostrar una habilidad antes de tiempo era una mala idea…

Mientras esto pasaba en los palcos, en la arena Naruto rodeaba a Kiba a una velocidad asombrosa, solo dejando un haz de tierra a su paso, Kiba intentaba seguirle el paso, pero era inútil, y de su espalda, sin que pudiera hacer nada, un Naruto listo para atacar por la espalda a un Kiba que no podía en su asombro, como un Leon que se acerca a una oveja…

Y en el ultimo momento, una sombra surca el cielo golpeando a Naruto y mandándolo lejos…

En el ultimo momento, Akamaru salto para proteger a su amo, el perro venció su miedo, y ahora se paraba valientemente enfrente de Naruto, a quien el ataque le tomo por sorpresa…

-Aka…maru- dice kiba, mientras ve como su fiel mascota se postra frente a el ladrándole a Naruto…

Akamaru voltea hacia su amo, y emboza la versión perruna de una sonrisa, ladrándole algo, a lo que Kiba le dice- Estas seguro…- y este asiente con 2 fuertes guau.

-Esto se ve mal…- dice Kakashi, a quien el comportamiento del perro se le hace un poco inquietante- hace un momento, Akamaru apenas se movia del miedo, pero parece ser ese perro descubrió algo..-

Sakura ve extrañada el comportamiento de su sensei y le dice- pero…es un perro, que tanto puede hacer…-

-Veras, yo también manejo perros, y si algo me ha enseñado Pakkun, el líder de mi jauría, es que nunca demerites lo que un perro observador puede hacer-

Kiba ve a los ojos de su fiel compañero a la vez que Naruto discute con el oficial sobre el porque lo atacan de a 2, a lo que el refiere que en este caso, el perro es una herramienta, al igual que los kunai…

En ese momento, Kiba saca 2 pildoras de su bolso, arroja una a Akamaru, el cual al comerla se vuelve rojo, y el toma la otra píldora, cuando el perro salta encima de su cabeza, y aprovechando el lapso de Naruto quejándose, dice- Jutsu de mimetismo animal, clon mitad bestia- y después de esto, un segundo Kiba aparece sobre el primero, y este dice- Ahora si Naruto, veras quienes somos…

Bien, aquí termino el cap. 7, disculpen por el retraso, ya les dije el caso, y gracias a aquellos que postearon su opinión, incluiré algunos comentarios en el próximo cap., y descuiden, estoy de regreso, y esta vez, no me tardare tanto

Espero que les haya gustado, aquí el resumen del próximo capitulo…

_**La tierra retumba, las sombras llegan…**_

_**Aquel espectro de mi pasado incierto, la figura extraña cubre mi aldea…no tengo miedo, solo observo, mientras que una luz de mi pasado toca mi mente…**_

_**Porque no te recuerdo, si tan valiosa soy para ti…**_

_**Quien eres, quien soy…porque lloras…**_

_**Y porque soy tan importante, si en mi vida, solo vacio y soledad me han abrazado…**_

_**Que quieres de mi, quien crees que soy…esa figura extraña cubre mi aldea, al igual que te llevo de mi lado ese dia…**_

_**Que dices, que quieres decir…aquí estoy?....**_

_**El siguiente capitulo…comienza el viaje, juntos hacia la aldea de las estrellas…**_

_**Esa mirada…quien soy?...**_


	9. Cap 8, Juntos hacia las estrellas

_**Naruto GU cap. 8…Juntos hacia las estellas**_

Antes que nada, ni Naruto ni Hack me pertenecen, estos le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y el presente es solo con fines de entretenimiento

Y como le prometi, estoy de regreso, que bien me siento, la música que acabo de conseguir, me inspira bastante, jeje

Gracias a las personas por sus review, intente responderselos, pero por mala suerte, no tienen cuenta y no pude…

En fin, retomando el tema, espero que les haya gustado el cap. anterior, porque, para mi, quedo algo corto, así que me esmerare en hacer mucho mas largo este…

Tomare en este cap. mas énfasis en la 3er fuerza que aparece, la cual les sorprenderá, y me adentrare un poco mas en el pasado de Hinata y los estragos que pasaron durante su intentoi de secuestro que interfirieron en el futuro… pero mejor no digo mas, y pasemos a la acción…

Y ante todo, gracias por leer el fic, y agradecería unos pocos review, para ayudarme a levantar la moral, jeje, ya que un escritor vive de lo que piensa el publico

Bueno, ya fue mucho choro, así que continuemos,…

NARUTO GU :::JUNTOS HACIA LAS ESTRELLAS…

Aunque su cuerpo aun le dolia, Hinata sentía que lo que mas le dolia era el resultado…

Había ella empujado demasiado a Neji?... ella era la verdadera culpable del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba?... tomaria su padre este como un nuevo fracaso?... y entre sueños...acaso ese extraño Iori la había defendido?... Porque debía alguien desconocido saltar por proteger a alguien tan débil como ella?...

Desde la cama donde estaba, un gran ventanal se veía, la luz entraba a raudales, y pudo ver las vendas y los trapos que cubrían su maltratado cuerpo… en verdad había visto muy cerca la muerte, su pecho le dolia, y un soplo le recordó en ese momento el lamentable estado en el que se podría encontrar su corazón, que había sido alcanzado por uno de los golpes de Neji…

Había mucho ruido en la sala, y al entrar a la habitación contigua encontró algo que no podía creer…

Su primo, Neji, se encontraba en iguales o peores condiciones que ella, su cuerpo estaba muy amoratado, su nariz rota y el brazo derecho, con el que el la golpeo en el corazón, entablillado, no debía ser una experta medica para darse cuenta que ese brazo estaba roto…

-Lo siento, Neji, esto es por mi culpa- decía la pequeña kunoichi entre pensamientos, tomando el brazo izquierdo entre sus manos, aunque Neji hubiese intentado matarla, eso había pasado porque ella era débil…ella lo había empujado a hacer eso, y no debía culparlo…

Pero en ese momento, lo vio…entre el chaleco ensangrentado de Neji que reposaba en el respaldo de una silla aledaña, un paquete de papel se asoma, como si alguien lo hubiese puesto ahí, por lo que se acerca, y lo toma…

Dentro, un par de semillas, un frasco y una nota se denotan, por lo que ella toma las semillas, parecidas a aquella que el tal Iori le dio a Chouji el dia que lo conoció, y se pone a leer la nota…

"_**Querida Hinata, si tienes este sobre en tus manos, significa que perdiste en tu combate, en verdad lo siento, pero un futuro mas brillante te espera si la determinación de abrir tus alas es mas fuerte que 6 años de soledad…**_

_**Se muy bien que no sabes quien soy, pero un pasado grandioso nos une, y un futuro prometedor nos espera..no luches por recordarme, el aferrarte a un recuerdo inexistente puede causarte mas dolor, solo me enfocare a que nuestro futuro sea hermoso…**_

_**Te dare las garras y la piel para enfrentarte a tus temores siempre que me des la opción de dártelas, o puedes seguir en la vida que has tenido hasta ahora, y derramar mas y mas lagrimas…**_

_**Dentro de este envoltorio, como pudiste darte cuenta, ahí 2 semillas, toma una, te curara, la otra usala como mas te parezca, y un pequeño frasco, dentro de el hay una poderosa pomada, hecha para entrar en la piel y curar tejidos musculares dañados, se que le daras un buen uso…**_

_**Solo queda decirte, que si la voluntad es fuerte en ti, la llama de la fuerza no se extinguirá, nunca entres en la puerta de la desesperación y siempre saldrás avante en lo que te propongas…**_

_**Planeo darte las alas para salir de la jaula de oro en la que te encuentras, pero no será fácil, muchas cosas se opondrán en el camino, pero si logramos saltearlas, seras fuerte…**_

_**Alguna vez, una persona me dijo una palabras que para ti no serán nada, pero para mi significan lo mas grande, aquello que simplifica cualquier sentimiento y razón, que si en verdad quieres a alguien sigas este camino, y esta fue la fuerza que me motivo a llegar hasta donde estoy… en el lenguaje de la aldea del crepúsculo, la frase es KOKO NII RU, y esa es la frase que utilizare para ti, 2 palabras que simbolizan todo, y que seguire para darte la fuerza….Estoy aquí… por eso…**_

_**Boku wa….Koko Nii Ru…**_

_**(Por eso yo…estoy aquí)**_

_**Iori…**_

La pequeña kunoichi no podía dar crédito de lo que sus ojos le mostraban…ella estaba segura de no conocer a nadie con ese nombre, y ahora le decía que el la conocía de antes…

Ahora recordaba como el la vio durante la primera parte del examen, como si su sola presencia le alegrara el dia…

Y como salto cuando Neji intentaba darle otro golpe, era como si defendiera su propia vida…

Tomo una semilla, y todos sus dolores se esfumaron, tomo la pomada, y la unto en su pecho, y sintió como su corazón se sentía mejor, una sensación calida le arropo en ese momento, por lo que decidió recostarse un poco…la otra semilla se la daría a Neji, en cuanto lo viera restituido…

Se quedo viendo la nota, era un papel raro, no era una nota normal, y es cuando lo vio, aquello era papel fotográfico, o al menos, la mitad de una fotografía, volteo la imagen, y se vio a si misma, más joven, como de 5 o 6 años, con un kimono que no recordaba haber usado antes, que diablos pasaba por su mente y como el tenia una foto de ella…

Padre tendría muchas respuestas a sus preguntas, así que decidió descansar…

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, la niña corria hacia un punto en una montaña, donde un hombre la esperaba…

El aspecto del tipo era aterrador, era alto de mas de 2 metros, fornido, y su cara estaba cubierta por un pasamontañas, en sus ojos, una locura siniestra se denotaba, usaba lo que podría ser el atuendo tipico de los chunin y los jounin, un chaleco verde con pantalones azules, y entre su mascara se veian bultos que podrían ser tratados como hinchazones o golpes…

La niña se acerca a ese sujeto, y le dice, en tono angelical- Ya llegue, Pain Oni san…-

El hombretón se levanta, se acerca ala pequeña y le dice- Te tardaste demasiado…Joy…que te demoro?-

-One san quiso divertirse de mas, es todo, además, los ninjas de Konoha no son tan débiles como nos dijeron, el jefe debe de tomar mas en serio lo que piensa-

Una 3er voz, proveniente de un ninja que se encuentra de cabeza en una rama, con vestimentas parecidas al primero, pero sin el pasamontañas, y 2 ballestas en la espalda dice- los ninjas de Konoha no son un reto, los ninjas de los susurros les llevamos siglos de ventajas en cuanto a técnica y manejo de energias… además, la nuestra no es una misión de conquista…-

En eso, un cuarto sujeto se acerca…

Se viste con un cubretodo gris, que contiene una capucha que le cubre la cabeza, y una mascara oscura que cubre sus ojos, se acerca a la niña y le dice- Veo mas llantos a tu alrededor, Joy, no era necesario que los mataras, solo que me trajeras lo que te pedi…-

La niña corre hacia donde el siniestro sujeto le habla, lo abraza y le dice- Sorrow oni san, te traje lo que me pediste…verdad que Joy es una buena niña- y en ese momento, le da 3 libros, los cuales el toma y le dice- si, Joy, eres una buena niña, muy buena, End estará mas que complacido con tu desempeño..-

En eso, alza la vista hacia el otro compañero, que aun se encuentra en el árbol, y le dice- no es bueno confiarse demasiado, Fear, los ninja de Konoha tienen una historia muy larga en lo que respecta a formar lazos de llantos en cada individuo, cada uno de ellos tiene una gran cadena de susurros en su pasado, y si los tomamos a la ligera, podemos arrepentirnos…-

-Nunca entiendo lo que me dices cuando me hablas así, Sorrow, solo me conformo por ver el temor en sus ojos cuando corte sus gargantas, y luego, cuando todo acabe, iremos por ti, esta claro- y dice eso mientras ve hacia la copa del árbol, donde un sujeto con capa blanca y una mascara de zorro lo ve- o tienes algún problema al respecto, Kamikirimaru-kuuun…-

Este sujeto lo ve y le dice- Es cierto lo que dicen, comercia con cobras, y en algún momento te morderán…-

Retornando a donde nos quedamos en la pelea, Kiba y Akamaru se disponían a atacar a Naruto, quien con esa nueva técnica de velocidad, parecía invencible…

-Vamos, nariz de perro, ven por mi- le instaba Naruto, pero al no haber respuesta, el empezó a moverse, desapareció en un santiamén, apareciendo en la espalda dekIBA, PERO EL OTRO Kiba lo arroja y mientras vuela por los aires, ambos Kiba se ven, y gritan- arte de mimetismo animal, Colmillo sobre colmillo- y como si fueran 2 huracanes, golpean una y otra vez a Naruto, tratando que este no toque el suelo, cuando parece que Naruto va a caer, uno lo arroja hacia arriba, y así pasa hasta que el ataque termina y Naruto cae, muy malherido, al suelo…

- Lo sabia…- dice Kakashi, al ver el estado en el que Naruto cae- descubrieron el punto débil de la técnica-

Sakura ve a su mentor, y le dice- Cual punto débil, si esa técnica es casi invencible?-

-Veras, la debilidad de esa técnica es la falta de concentración de Naruto-

-Falta de concentración?- vuelve a instigar Sakura

-Veras, para aumentar la velocidad, un shinobi debe de pasar corriente a varios puntos de las piernas, como los tobillos y las pantorrillas, y como el ky es mas explosivo, la carga física es mayor, así que Naruto debe concentrarse mucho en pasar la energía-

-Si, pero lo logro, se movia muy rápido-

-si- dice Kakashi- pero si a eso sumamos la concentración que debe tener Naruto para atacar, el debe dejar de concentrase en la velocidad, y empezar a concentrarse en el ataque, y es por eso que la técnica tiene un punto débil…-

Sasuke toma la palabra donde se quedo Kakashi- Si Naruto solo corre, es rápido, pero para atacar debe de bajar la velocidad, y es cuando Kiba lo atacara, además, debe de estar en el suelo para correr rápido, así que atacaran y rebotaran a Naruto lo mas que puedan, y se retiraran a esperar otra oportunidad-

Naruto se levanta del ataque, y trata de ver donde fallo, toma aliento, y lo inicia de nuevo, se mueve mas rápido aun que la vez anterior, se prepara, atacando desde la izquierda, y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca de Kiba, su velocidad baja, y de nuevo el Kiba-Akamaru lo arroja por los aires, y ambos vuelven a realizar su ataque gatsuga…

-Que pasa…- piensa Naruto, mientras lo intenta por 3era vez, con similares resultados…

De seguir esto así, el perdería, y era una lastima que no pidiese usar los kage bunshin en este ataque, ya que los kagebunshin solo eran de cjacra, y no podían hacer esta técnica, ya que al solo intentardar un paso, la energía que los creaba se disipaba, y desaparecían, debía de haber una forma…

-Naruto esta perdido- dijo Kurenai, augurando la victoria de su pupilo- al principio, su técnica de velocidad le dio ventaja, pero la agil mente de Akamaru y su entendimiento con Kiba le quitaron esa débil ventaja, ahora solo le queda rendirse…-

Sakura se ve preocupada, pareciese que las palabras de Kurenai le bajaron los animos, y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Kakashi se adelanta…

-Si estas tan segura, que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta…-

-A que te refieres- dice Kurenai, intrigada por el comentario del ninja copia…

-Bien, aquí ahí 3 equipos de novatos, los 3 llegaron a esta etapa, así que si Naruto gana, tu invitaras a la barbacoa a los 3 equipos hasta que el ultimo miembro quede satisfecho, si pierde, lo hare yo…-

Asuma, se asusta, ya que recuerda el feroz apetito de Chouji, y cuando intenta decir algo, Kurenai dice- de acuerdo, me parece un buen plan, espero que tengas suficiente dinero ahorrado, últimamente tengo mucha hambre-

Sakura ve a su mentor, y este sigue con la platica con Kurenai…- Recuerdas como se le conocía a Naruto en el instituto?...-

-Pues era el ninja problema, y muchos vocablos que una dama como yo no repetiría…-

En eso, una sonrisa se denota en la superficie de la mascara de Kakashi y dice- Pues bien, yo cambie ese monton de apodos, y le puse uno mas a corde de su persona…-

Naruto, en ese momento, se limpia un poco de sangre de la boca después de un quinto intento, cuando la voz de Kakashi lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Hey Naruto, si ganas, Kurenai te dara todo el ramen que puedas comer, es una promesa..-

Naruto sonrio al llamado de su sensei, miro a Kiba, y con la meta en el ramen, dice- Kiba, no voy a perder…no ahora…no contra ti, ya que yo…yo… SERE EL HOKAGE DE ESTA ALDEA¡-

Kiba ve a Naruto, y dice- Tu…Hokage, no me hagas reir, si ni siquiera puedes vencerme, solo ríndete y acabemos esto…

En eso, Naruto checa su paquete de herramientas, buscando algo que pudiera serle útil, cualquier cosa, pero al checarlo, solo tendría unos cuantos kunais y otras tantas bombas de humo y sellos explosivos…

En ese momento, la mente de Naruto ideo un plan, y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios…

Mientras tanto, Kurenai miro el rostro de Kakashi, y dijo- Y bien, cual es el apodo?...-

Kakashi, sin dejar de ver a Naruto, dice- el…es…el ninja # 1 en sorprender a la gente-

En ese momento, Naruto lanza 5 kunai hacia Kiba, pero el los evade rápidamente, estos se clavan en la pared de atrás, y una explosión se aprecia, en los extremos de dichos kunai, bombas de humo estallan, dejando toda la zona cubierta de humo denso…

-Ese es tu gran plan, dejarme sin visibilidad, eres en verdad lento Naruto- dice Kiba, y en ese instante, una ráfaga de viento se asoma entre el humo, y Naruto lo intenta de nuevo…

El ataque del clon Akamaru no se deja esperar, y cuando ataca, el Naruto que golpea se hace humo, mientras que Akamaru solo se queda con lo que parece ser la chamarra de Naruto…

Kiba se sorprende como naruto logro evadir el olfato de Akamaru, y al ver la silueta del Naruto sin chamarra golpear y dejar inconsciente a Akamaru, el contrataca con su técnica Gatsuga, golpeándolo en el pecho…

Y en ese momento, el nuevo Naruto igual se hizo puff, dejando la camisa azul en su paso, Kiba estaba ahora sin Akamaru, sin defensa, y un Naruto sin camisa se aparece frente a el, este lo enbiste con el antrebrazo, y sin dejar de tomarlo, empieza a acelerara mas y mas, era tal la velocidad, que incluso caminaba por las paredes y el techo haciendo uso de la fuerza centrifuga, mientras gritaba…- U-ZU-MA-KY….en eso, se detiene, y deja a Kiba volar por el impulso de la carrera, estrellándose contra una pared, mientras dice- DINAMIC SLAM-

Al disiparse el humo, lo único que se puede ver es a Naruto exhausto, y a Kiba inconsciente, y en ese instante el juez dice- Ganador…Uzumaky Naruto…-

La reacción no se hace esperar, Sakura grita de emoción, Sasuke lanza una fría sonrisa, la versión Uchiha de una felicitación, y Kakashi se dirige hacia Kurenai y le dice…- Por una vez, te aseguro que llegare a tiempo a un lugar…- haciendo ese comentario, regresa a su lugar, sin observar la cara de pocos amigos que le lanza Kurenai a sus espaldas….

Naruto se dirige a los palcos, y justo cuando iba a decir algo, se desmaya frente a sus amigo.

Por suerte, Kakashi se mueve rápidamente y lo toma antes que llegue al suelo, al parecer hacer esos 2 clones con la cantidad de chackra para hacer 50 clones lo dejo exhausto, pero solo así pudo lograr que ellos se movieran a la suficiente velocidad por suficiente tiempo para servir de señuelo a Akamaru y Kiba…

En eso, Kurenai se acerca a Naruto para felicitarlo, y en ese momento, Naruto articula unas pocas palabras- Disculpe, Kurenai, san…-

En eso, Kurenai voltea, y le dice- No te preocupes, el ramen que tu quieras…-

-No es eso…podría darle un mensaje a Kiba cuando despierte?...-

Kurenai observa inquisitiva a Naruto y le dice- Si, claro, cual será?-

-Digale… que yo pateare a Neji por el…-

Kurenai no entiende el porque dijo eso, y le pregunta- Y porque harias eso, Hinata no es nada tuyo, ni siquiera hablas mucho con ella-

Naruto sonríe con la poca fuerza que le queda y dice- Lo se…pero…no es de hombres golpear así a una mujer, y es de menos hombres dejar las cosas así, el la golpeo muy feo, y un hombre…debe proteger a las mujeres…- y diciendo esto, se cae desmayado, el esfuerzo en verdad lo agoto…

Kurenai se quedo pensando en las palabras de Naruto, y recordó aquello que otro le dijese alguna vez…

_Flashback…_

_Una Kurenai mas joven de alrededor de 15 años se levanta sin ningún razguño, mientras que un joven de edad similar se quita algunos vendajes, ella le sostiene una tarja con agua, mientras este enciende un cigarrillo…_

_-Porque…-dice Kurenai- porque te pusiste en el camino de ese ataque….-_

_El tipo sonríe, y le dice- porque, el deber de un hombre es ser fuerte, y así proteger a la mujer, jeje-_

En eso voltea hacia donde aquel sujeto, Asuma la ve y le dice- Todos son unos cabeza hueca, cierto?-

Asuma no entiende el comentario, pero sonríe ante la mirada de Kurenai…

_E_n eso, la pizarra electrónica se mueve de nuevo, mostrando el siguiente combate, Zaku de la aldea del sonido…contra…Chouji…

En ese momento, Chouji baja de la escalinata ante la mirada de sus compañeros de equipo…

Estaba nervioso, en las pruebas, la técnica funcionaba, era muy similar al Baika No Jutsu, concentrar la energía…agolparla y dejarla ir…

Solo le hubiese gustado haber tenido mas tiempo para ver como esa energía actuaba en su jutsu familiar, lo que tenia ahora era un manejo burdo, de una energía nueva, Ino le había encontrado un uso practico y hasta naruto con esa técnica de aceleración se podía decir que había avanzado mas que el, seria suficiente lo que tenia para avanzar…

-Vamos Chouji, sin miedo…tu puedes- le dijo Ino desde las gradas…

Su sensei y Shikamaru lo veian serios, pero el conocía esa mirada, si ellos dudaran de el, seguro estarían diciendo algún consejo o algo…ellos no decían nada, ya que creían en el…

En eso, Zaku, el tipo del sonido que se suponía seria su rival lo veía y le dijo- Vamos, barril de manteca, date prisa para que llegues rápido a atiborrarte de grasa…-

Shikamaru palideció, eso seguro haría que Chouji se pusiera colerico, pero para su sorpresa, su compañero se mostro sereno, y entonces, aquel que menos palabras había articulado en su vida, hablo…

-Normalmente, me pondría molesto por tu comentario, pero a la vista que eres mas débil que yo, te perdonare por esta vez-

-Yo…mas débil que un barril de manteca…No me hagas reir gordito- dijo

Mientras eso pensaba, la vista de Chouji se puso en su oponente, clara y serena, esperando pacientemente el ataque enemigo….

Espero que les gustara este cap., si lo se, fue muy corto, pero así los prefieren, eso creo, en fin, aquí la sinopsis del próximo cap…

_Un puño sereno, en búsqueda de la verdad…_

_Un espíritu inquebrantable, que peleara hasta el final…_

_Y un alma que no teme expresarse, eso somos, la esperanza del futuro…_

_Prox capitulo de Naruto GU…La presentación de los mas fuertes, rumbo a las finales…_

_Nada me detendrá, sere…Chunin_


End file.
